


Ectolectral Love

by duffydragons, VomitCenter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Accidental Incest, Armpit Kink, Comments appreciated, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, LEWD, M/M, Nasty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pompous Pep, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, emotional struggle, oh no, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffydragons/pseuds/duffydragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: (ABANDONED, READ CHAPTER 9)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 46
Kudos: 213
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Bittersweet reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Sirius for beta reading.
> 
> Update:  
> Fixed some formatting issues that were bugging me

Chapter 1:    
  
  


It was 10:16 pm in Amity Park, and the Fenton family, once again, found themselves in the increasingly routine situation of reprimanding their son for breaking curfew. “Danny, this is becoming a problem. You’re constantly late coming home…” Madeline Fenton began.

“You’re shirking from your chores,” her husband added.

“Your grades are slipping…”

“You’re shirking from your chores” Jack repeated.

“You already said chores!” Danny pointed out. “I know,” Jack said despondently, “but when you don't do them, I get stuck with them”

The Fentons weren’t a troubled family, but these days it seemed harder and harder for the couple to take care of their son. Maybe it was just puberty, or some need to rebel. Whatever the reason, Maddie felt as if she and her son were drifting apart.

Jack had no such anxiety. He was more concerned with the fact that his son’s continuous breaking of the curfew and house rules was interfering with time he usually used to conjure up new ghost hunting tech. Danny sighed, trying once more to explain. “Look, I’m under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it’s like to be a kid today!”

“Come on, Danny,” Maddie responded, exasperated, “that's the oldest excuse in the book. There’s nothing you’re going through that your father and I didn’t also go through when we were your age.” 

“Yeah? Well, I beg to differ,” The teen snapped back. The two parents frowned, getting ready to scold the teen for his attitude before Jazz cut in. “The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your childhood,” She explained.

“Jazz…?” Danny questioned with a worried look. “Have you ever told him how you two met? About your first date?” She continued, ignoring the interruption. “JAZZ!” Danny interrupted more urgently. He did not want to sit for another hour listening to the story of how his parents first smooched…twice is more than enough.

“…Where you went to college?” Jazz finished, once more ignoring Danny’s attempts to stop her. The parents stopped for a moment to consider their daughter’s words. “You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!” Jack suddenly commented.

Madeline turned to look at him quizzically, “It is? What is?” 

“This is!” Jack responded, pulling out an offensively yellow and green flier, “You can come with your mother and me to our college reunion!” Madeline instantly regretted asking. The college reunion…

“I…can?” Danny responded slowly, trying to keep up with the sudden turn in events. “Wisconsin?” Jazz added in a doubtful tone. “Sure!” Jack enthused, oblivious to his family's reluctance. “My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We’ll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about me and your mother’s college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!”

Maddie felt like she had been slapped. Vlad…she hadn’t heard that name in a long, long time. Occasionally Jack brought him up, but she’d always managed to change the subject before it continued too long. She still wasn’t ready to face him again. Not after…what they had committed.

“Uhm, Jack, sweetie, are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Of course!” Jack exclaimed, “I haven’t heard anything from Vladdy since, what, fourteen years now? It’s gonna be such a blast to have the trio back together.” 

Maddie swallowed nervously. “What if he doesn’t want to see us?” she added, looking at her husband with pleading eyes, begging him to notice her discomfort. Jack wasn’t sure what to make of the—in his eyes—sudden shift in his wife’s attitude. Why wouldn’t she want to meet up with her old pal? They used to be inseparable back in the day…“Maddie, are you alright?”

“Yeah, you’re looking kinda pale, Mom,” Danny added, taking note of his mother’s panicked behavior. Madeline looked at her son with guilty eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

“It…it’s nothing, I’m just…a bit tired from work,” she reassured before quickly excusing herself to the restroom, Jack quickly following after.

“Maddie, what’s wrong? If you really don’t want to go to the reunion then we don’t have to, your health and comfort should come first,” Jack said, trying to relieve the distress his wife was in. But his words just seemed to further trouble her.

Maddie felt like throwing up. _‘He’s always like this, always a dumb impulsive goof who loves me more than anything in the world. He would do anything for me, anything to protect me.’_

“It’s really nothing,” she told him. “A glass of bourbon and a good night's sleep and I’ll be right as rain.” 

_‘Bourbon…Vlad always avoided bourbon due to his extreme intolerance to all alcohol other than fine wine. He was a huge lightweight…’_

“Alright…if you’re sure,” Jack said hesitantly, “But, if you’re feeling better later, please reconsider going, I really miss him. Y’know…sometimes I feel like he still hates me because of the accident back in college, but this could be a sign that he wants to reconnect—be our science buddy again!” Jack said that last bit with a hopeful smile.

Maddie always melted when it came to that look, damn him and his adorable goof face, how could she disappoint him? “You know, maybe you’re right. It _has_ been about two decades, maybe he really does miss us.”

Jack dragged his wife into his arms and squeezed her with a tight loving bear hug. “Oh, Maddie! You’re the best thing to ever happen to a man like me. I’ll get out that bourbon, you just go ahead and lie down a bit.” Jack left with a skip in his step, his mood improved.

Maddie stared at her reflection in disgust.

She was a disgusting, awful woman…

Danny peeked in the room after his father's exit, curious about his mother’s state. He’d never seen his mother so distraught, she was always happy-go-lucky, like his father, and seeing her so miserable made his heart ache. It was like watching an injured puppy shivering in the rain. 

His mother just sat there, despondently staring at her reflection with a defeated expression.

Something happened. He’s not sure what, but something—“traumatic”, as Jazz would put it—must’ve happened, and the college reunion was bringing it back up again. Danny didn’t want to ask his mother, considering the shape she was in, so he continued to his room. 

He wondered what this Vlad guy was like, to cause his mother so much anguish. Actually, his father seemed head over heels for the man, a direct contrast to his mother’s distaste of the man. _‘An old college friend…’_ Now that Danny thought about it, his father didn’t have many friends, so maybe that’s where the hero-worship attitude came from.

“Vlad…what did you do?” Danny thought aloud as he continued down the hall to his room.

* * *

  
  


The next evening found the family on the floor of their RV, affectionately referred to as the Fenton family GAV (or the Ghost Assault Vehicle), preparing to sleep for the night.

“Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow,” Jack said, vigor and excitement clear in his voice. “Wait, wait, wait. Masters?” Jazz exclaimed in disbelief, “As in _Vlad Masters_ —who was named “Affluence” magazine’s ‘Billionaire of the Year’?” 

“That’s the guy!” Jack affirmed, “In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together…until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad’s eyes. He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him…and killed his social life.”

Jack paused for a moment, lost in his memories. “We haven’t spoken since that day. But the good news is, I think after all these years, he’s finally forgiven me!” Jazz and Danny cast doubtful glances at each other at the conclusion of the tale. Maddie shifted and cast her eyes to the windows. was it really true? Did Vlad change? Had he really forgiven Jack, or was she making a huge mistake right now? 

Danny glanced over at his mother, noticing her anxiety. ‘ _I’ll protect her’_ , he resolved, ‘ _Vlad Masters better not try any funny business.’_ With his newfound determination to help his mother easing his mind, he fell asleep.

After a good night’s rest, the family drove for another few hours before reaching the location of the reunion, the castle that served as Vlad’s residence. A tall figure stood in the shadows of the large door frame, and as they approached he stepped into the light, revealing himself. Daniel felt his ghostly core shift and hum slightly. _‘What the hell was that?’_

The thought was interrupted as the man invited the family in, quickly closing the door before Jack entered, leaving him out.

The halls were a mix of bright yellow and forest green, adorned by Packers memorabilia held in showcases. Jazz seemed unimpressed at the interior design, “What’s with the green and gold? You’re a billionaire, surely you can afford an interior designer?” Danny looked toward his sister, happy to know something she didn’t. “Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads…he’s a Packers fanatic.”

“Fanatic is such a…negative word,” Vlad rebuked, “But, yes.” 

He got closer to Danny, making the boy back away slightly in response. Vlad raised a brow at the action. _‘He must still be shy…’_ Most people felt some sort of pressure around the affluent man, so he’d gotten used to others acting standoffish towards him.

“I don’t understand,” Jazz continued, “You have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don’t you just buy the team?” 

“Because the packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won’t sell them to me!” Vlad raged before changing his tone and leaning toward Madeline, “…One of the two things my wealth has not yet been able to acquire” Maddie gave him a nervous smile before quickly averting her eyes. She was already regretting ever coming back here.

Danny quickly moved to stand between the two, giving Vlad the most venomous glare he could muster without using his phantom eyes. Vlad frowned in frustration. Not only does he have to pretend to be nice to Jack, now he can’t even get close to Madeline without a human guard dog threatening him?

“I’d uh…better let Jack in” Maddie spoke before rushing toward the door in a hurry. Vlad moved to follow, but Danny once more blocked his path. “Is there something I can help you with, my boy?” Vlad asked, plastering a fake smile on his face.

“How about you back off for a start,” Danny shot back hatefully, “Whatever you’re planning, I’m not gonna let you hurt her.”

“Hurt her?” Vlad questioned, confused by the accusation, “What are you—”

“Heads up V-man!” 

The man had barely a second to turn toward the exclamation before he was tackled to the floor. “Ha! See? You’ve still got the old moves” Jack said cheerfully from his position atop the billionaire.

Vlad grumbled at the massive weight crushing him. “I never _had_ any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!” He spat bitterly, pushing the other man off of him. He stood, brushing his suit off in annoyance before straightening with a calming breath.

“Yes…but it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn’t it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly,” he stated serenely before looking toward Jack with a dark expression.

“And it never would have happened without you, **_Jack_ **.” 

“Uh, yeah, maybe we should go,” Maddie spoke, ready to get out of the castle as quickly as possible. The RV floor was rough on her back, but anything would be better than staying here with Vlad.

“No no, you should stay with me!” Vlad quickly asserted, “That’s the whole reason I’m throwing the reunion here in my castle—previously home to the Wisconsin Dairy King—just so I could reconnect with you, Jack. I _insist_ you stay.”

“Well, I don't know,” Jack said slowly, “We do have a really cool RV…”

“Let’s stay here!” Jasmine quickly interrupted, using a cough to cover the words. “Smooth, Jasmine,” Danny said, amused. “Shush, you.”

“You know Jack,” Vlad started deviously, “the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls…” That was all the ghost obsessed man needed to hear before strongly declaring, “I’ll grab the bags!” Maddie and Danny sighed in dismay. Vlad knew exactly how to manipulate the larger man.

As the family unpacked in their respective rooms, Vlad became aware of a serious roadblock to his plans, and for once it wasn’t Jack, but rather his son. Whenever he even so much as glanced at Madeline the teen instantly acted like a defensive chihuahua. He even growled at him once!

There had to be some sort of reason for the boy to act like this. Granted, it’s true he flirted a little bit at the start, and might’ve appreciated Madeline’s rump for a bit longer than he should…and then tried flirting again…Whatever the reason, it was getting on Vlad’s nerves. He had to do something about this.

  
“Daniel?” Vlad called out to the boy as he unpacked, “Would you be so kind as to join me for a drink?” Danny stared at the grim man with a puzzled expression. “I’m not old enough to drink yet.” 

Vlad couldn’t help but furrow his brows in frustration. “Ohoho! Quite the kidder, are you?” He forced out jovially, “Just like your father! I meant more something akin to earl grey.” Danny wanted to refuse, but this way he could find out a bit about the guy and what he had done to his mom. “Fine. Just for a bit, I still need to unpack my things.”

_‘You wouldn’t have to, had you not followed your mother like a baby duckling the whole day.’_ Vlad thought to himself.

Vlad escorted Danny to his personal library.

“You go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” the billionaire spoke, “I’ll go and grab the tea,” With that said, he left the room, leaving Danny to look around in slight wonder. ‘ _This place is pretty comfy._ ’ he thought as he slowly relaxed onto a sofa.

Vlad returned with a couple of cups of steaming tea held in his hands. He handed one to the teen before settling opposite him on a sofa chair, sipping lightly at the scalding liquid with a satisfied expression. The two continued like that for a couple of moments, Danny chancing a sip of the liquid before grimacing at the taste and setting it down on a side table. 

“I’ve noticed that you have quite a negative attitude toward me…” Vlad began.

Danny sat there silently. Was Vlad going to chastise him?

“Is there anything I have done to upset you, Daniel?” Vlad queried with forced calm.

“…Indirectly.”

_‘Thank god he’s answering directly’_ Vlad thought.

“What happened between you and my mom exactly?” 

“…I beg your pardon?”

“Before we came here, mom went into full-on panic mode. I even heard her sobbing while we stopped for oil,” At this Vlad seemed to tense.

“Maddie was…crying? Because she was traveling here?” Danny nodded his head in confirmation. Immediately, Vlad’s smug calm faded and a variety of emotions flashed across his face, panic and despair being most prevalent. “I thought that—I mean, she came all the way here so I assumed she might’ve forgotten or forgiven me…”

Danny stared at him with a confused expression. Vlad seemed… _guilty_. He had the same look his mother had. “What…happened?” he questioned, wanting to know why the two adults seemed so hung up on old drama.

Vlad leaned back in his chair with an empty expression. “She’s still so upset that she starts crying at just the thought of meeting me…”

The air in the room was tense and awkward. Danny shifted uncomfortably, feeling bad for bringing up the topic. “Uh, Uhm…” Danny began. “What was it like, back in college?”

Vlad shifted his eyes to a random corner in the room. “…I was only around for a single semester, but even then it was one of the greatest periods in my young adult life. Maybe the only good one if I’m being honest.”

Danny took his shoes off, resting his feet at the other end of the sofa. “Every adult I know keeps saying that. ‘College was the greatest time of my life!’ or ‘I wish I could go back to my college years!’ stuff like that. Even Lancer, who seems like he’s never been to a party even once in his life, seemed to like it.”

Vlad smiled at the younger’s words. “I’m not sure who this Lancer person is, but trust me, my boy, college is the time of your life. You are finally an adult, but not yet shackled by society. You can experience things you’ve never been able to before, either because of your age or environment,” Vlad chuckled.

“Of course, with this newfound freedom, you’re bound to make dumb decisions…like starting a band called ‘The Skunk Punks’ with your roommate.”

“Wow wow wait,” Danny said, sitting up in anticipation, “My dad was in a band? With you? And he called it ‘The Skunk Punks???”

“One of my lesser footprints in life,” Vlad said with a sheepish grin.

Danny couldn’t help but bust out laughing. ‘ _I definitely need to ask Dad about this later!’_ he thought as he slowly calmed. He looked up to see Vlad staring at him with a peculiar expression he couldn’t identify. Danny waved his hand in a motion to continue, Vlad continued his stare for a few moments before resuming his storytelling. 

Daniel listened intently, asking many questions, each leading to a new story. For someone who was around for only a single semester, Vlad seemed to have many stories to tell, many including his mother and father by his side. It seemed his parents were like his Tucker and Sam in a way.

After a few hours, Danny was suppressing yawns and blinking heavily.

“Biscuits! This late already?” Vlad exclaimed in shocked realization, “You should’ve been in bed by now.” 

Danny looked at the grandfather clock near the walls, it only read 11:30. ‘ _Why am I this tired…? I did spend most of the day on edge protecting mom, but still…’_ he thought as he lazily covered another yawn. “Hurry off to bed,” Vlad bid, “don’t want you falling asleep at the party tomorrow, do we?”

Daniel sat up— _when had he laid down?—_ and with a drowsy grunt started toward his room. He flashed Vlad a quick smile on his way out. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all? ‘ _or maybe I’m so tired I’m hallucinating’_ he thought sluggishly before crashing into the mattress in his room, not bothering to pull on the covers.

Meanwhile, Vlad sat in the study, shell-shocked. When the boy had smiled—and when he had laughed earlier—his ghostly core had seemed to vibrate and hum with a strange warmth. ‘ _How strange…I’ll need to look further into this.’_ he thought before deciding to head off to bed as well.

* * *

Later that night, Jack awoke with his usual need to urinate. Mumbling under his breath he slid out of the bed and ambled in the direction of the restroom one floor below. As he walked, three avian ghosts phased from the roof to follow his path. 

In another room, Danny awoke suddenly as an icy breath emerged from his lungs. “Oh great. Just what I need, a working vacation,” The boy grumbled as he changed into his ghost form and went to investigate the source of his awakening. As he approached, he noticed three very familiar vulture ghosts trailing his father. ‘ _It’s those three from earlier!’_ he thought angrily as he made a plan to help his poor father.

Activating his intangibility, Daniel reached up through the floor and dragged his father down to the bathroom beneath him, away from the birds. “Hey! what gives?” The elderly vulture cried as his target disappeared from view.

Jack, still half asleep, opened his eyes and realized that he was now in the bathroom. “Ah…Sweet relief…” he sighed as he headed to do his business.

Seeing that his father was safe, Danny headed back up to deal with the offending ghosts. “Hi guys, remember me?” he called as he came up behind the vultures, punching his hands together menacingly. The vultures turned toward the call only to cry out in terror and hurriedly escape the room.

“Alright…” Danny said, stunned by the sudden retreat, “that was almost too easy.”

“Ah…Bright boy,” A voice called from behind, causing Daniel to quickly turn to find the source. A blue-skinned vampiric figure floated menacingly behind him. Danny quickly assumed an offensive position, unsure of what the new figure planned. “Uh, whatever,” he called uneasily, “I was aiming for the birds, but you’ll do!” 

The vampiric ghost lifted a brow at this cheeky comment, his smug grin staying unchanged.

Danny threw a hard punch which was instantly stopped by the larger specter who firmly grasped the boy’s wrist and threw him violently against the stony hallway walls. “Woah, fast,” Danny commented, trying to gain his bearings after the vicious throw. “Alright, better stop fooling around…”

He charged in once more, only to be grabbed directly by the throat like a slaughter chicken and tossed toward the floor. He slowly sat up and looked up at the vampiric figure with worry. “My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you’ll do,” the large specter called mockingly, imitating Phantom’s earlier comment. 

“Danny Phantom, right?” 

“You…know me?” Danny questioned unsurely. _‘My reputation in the ghost zone seems to have spread more than I thought.’_

“Of course I know you!” The ghost said before phasing through the wall into another room. Danny followed and noticed he was in the same library he was in, with Vlad, the night prior. “You’re the ghost boy who uses his powers for _‘good’,_ How quaint,” He speaks with an unimpressed and mocking tone, as though bored with the teen spirit’s choices. “Aren’t you going to try to shut me into your ridiculous thermos?” He asked, leaning threateningly toward the younger's face.

“I—I don’t wanna fight you!” Danny tried to reason with him, realizing the other specter was far above his ability level. “No,” The elder commented, “No you don’t,”

It seemed peace wasn’t an option.

A pink blast erupted from the vampiric specter’s hand, hitting Danny squarely in the chest and sending him skidding over the table and crashing into one of the bookcases. Danny groaned as books rained on his figure before quickly regaining his footing and shouting, “Get away!” desperately. The halfa shot a green blast back in retaliation, But…

“Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast,” The other called in a smug tone, effortlessly blocking the attack with an ecto energy shield. “So year one.” 

He yawned mockingly as the ghost child’s powers fizzled out. “Tell me child: Can you do… _this_ yet?” The vampiric figure split into four different people, surrounding the unprepared teen. Danny glanced around, both intimidated and impressed. “No, I can’t! How are you doing all this?”

“Years of practice,” the group of clones called, “which _you_ , unfortunately, have no time for.” 

Four ectoplasmic shots were fired at the young hero at once, who screamed in agony as the blasts surrounded him. He fell to the floor weakly, trying to gain his bearings before shakily standing to face the larger ghost. Before he could retaliate, however, more blasts were sent toward the weary teen, sending him hurtling toward the wall once more.

Danny barely had the presence of mind to activate his intangibility before impact, falling to the floor of the hallway on the other side. The other ghost followed through the wall to deal the finishing blow, but before he could attack, a blue ring of light surrounded the downed ghost and revealed the beaten form of Daniel Fenton.

“The ghost boy…is Maddie’s son?!” the vampiric ghost cried in shock, looking down at the boy in disbelief. A black ring surrounded him and revealed his true form, Vlad Masters. “How could this be? Skulker did say that Phantom was indeed half-human just as I, but for it to be Daniel of all people…” As Masters got close to the boy his core started to sting, **_Harshly_ **, sending burning needles of pain throughout his body.

The boy groaned weakly from the floor, clearly in pain. 

_‘No, No no no! If Maddie and the others were to find him like this…’_ The family would leave for the nearest hospital. The boy was a half-ghost, so his injuries should heal in no time, but they don’t know that…do they? The billionaire thought back to a conversation from Jack earlier that day, something akin to: “Blah blah Vladdy my man blah blah ghost boy blah blah molecule by molecule.”

The elder man looked down at the beaten form once more before slowly moving to lift him. The boy was small in his arms and his limp limbs swung harshly when raised off the ground.

Vlad grimaced and gingerly positioned him more securely before starting toward his bedroom to treat his wounds, core stinging the entire way. ‘ _Why is it reacting like this?’_ he thought in dismay, _‘It’s never done this before.’_

Upon reaching the room, Vlad carefully lowered the younger halfa onto his bed before moving to grab a small container from his cabinets labeled ‘ecto cream’. He removed the lid, revealing a creamy, green-colored paste. He placed the cream on his nightstand before turning back to the injured boy, delicately unbuttoning his tattered pajama shirt to reveal more bruised and burnt skin.

Sighing, Vlad dipped two fingers into the cream and began rubbing it onto the boy’s wounded skin.

Daniel’s form was surprisingly muscular for a boy his age. Not as robust as a high school football ace would be, but lithe like a swimmer—much more definition than he was expecting from someone so thin. On the topic, Daniel should start eating more, the boy was practically skin and bones. A normal boy his age should have a bit more meat to him…The man quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and returned to his task of applying the ointment to the injured teen.

He reached the boy’s stomach and began applying a thick layer onto the more damaged skin. As he did so, Danny let out a small humming noise, muscles twitching slightly beneath the elder’s hands. ‘ _How peculiar.’_ the billionaire thought to himself, ‘ _Could he be ticklish in this area?’_ Vlad continued rubbing the young halfa’s tummy with his palm, noticing that the boy’s breath started to pick up.

He paused and watched teen’s expression for a moment before focusing back on the younger's midsection, both hands meticulously massaging the skin. The young halfa sighed at the feeling, shuddering when Vlad’s fingers ghosted near his perky pink nipples as the hands began straying further up his slightly freckled chest.

Vlad stopped his motions, moving his hands to the boy’s slender hips and grabbing them tightly.

Danny’s breathing was raspy, muscles twitching, and his face flushed. The older halfa slowly lowered his head toward the boy, his core buzzing with an intensity he had never felt before, drawing him near.

The boy was right there, all he had to do was lean down a little further and then his lips—

_‘What. the_ **_fuck_** _. Am I doing?'  
_

The billionaire froze in place as his mind frantically scrambled to catch up to his actions. ‘ _When did I get on top of him? Why am I holding him so tightly? What did I do to him? What is this? What—’_

Vlad hastily clambered off the teen, moving to sit on the opposite side of the king-sized bed. His head dropped into his hands as he desperately tried to collect himself, shame, and confusion coursing through him.

Daniel was only fourteen! He was only fourteen and he was about to _kiss_ the boy! Kiss him after what was essentially _molesting_ him!

‘ _What have I done?’_

Vlad’s core ached for more, but he ignored it as memories he had long since tried to bury began to resurface. Ever since Danny mentioned his mother crying, repressed memories had started to come back to him, and after what he had just done to the boy, Maddie’s _son_ , nothing could hold them back. 

Madeline was the strongest, proudest, and most amazing person he knew, yet she had been sobbing her eyes out. Because of _him_. 

‘ _And I almost repeated my mistake with her son.’_

Vlad let out a strangled noise of frustration. He was a terrible, disgusting man. How could he do this? How could he do such a thing to the person he cared for the most? And worst of all…why did he like it?

“Ugh…” Vlad heard a pained noise coming from behind him.

The boy’s drowsy eyes slowly opened. His head felt heavy and throbbed each time he tried moving it. _‘Man, what happened?’_ he thought as he attempted to sit up. The simple task quickly proved to be too difficult as his vision swam and his body protested painfully at the motion. Giving up, the boy flopped back onto the bed with an annoyed huff. 

“Are you alright, Daniel?”

Danny startled at the voice. _‘What is Vlad doing in my room?!’_ he thought frantically before noticing— _‘Hold on, is this even my room?’_ The room, though similar, was clearly larger and more extravagantly furnished.

Danny blinked a few times before remembering his fight with the blue specter.

“Where did he go…?” he wondered aloud before remembering the other presence in the room. “Oh! Vlad, have you seen a ghost around here? blue skin, big fangs, red eyes, and—” Danny stopped himself mid-sentence, suddenly realizing he was no longer in Amity Park where ghost accidents became more and more prevalent, most people already knew about the existence of ghosts over there. But right now he was in Madison where talk like that could get you in a straight jacket.

“Uhm, I—I mean have you—”

Vlad turned to face the boy with a defeated expression, causing Danny to pause unsurely. Did he bring up something bad again? “V…Vlad?” he called hesitantly. The older man looked over at Danny, noticing the guilty look on his face. Vlad quickly plastered on a cheery smile to reassure the boy, but Danny seemed even more distraught at the very clearly fake smile.

The teen dragged his heavy body to sit next to the older man, looking up at him. An outsider would take note of the height difference between the two, even while sitting. Daniel gazed at Vlad intently, round ocean eyes displaying concern. Vlad felt himself relax looking at the boy, the painful burning in his core fading to a pleasant warmth. 

“I found you unconscious in the corridors. You were covered with horrible bruises, but it seems like you’re feeling alright now,” He says, trying to change the atmosphere. Danny nods, picking up on the shift. “So, is this your room?” he asked. “Yes,” Vlad responded, grateful the boy went along with his attempt to break the tension, “I doubt something like sleepwalking could have caused the damage you sustained, so I’ve brought you here to keep watch for whatever might’ve attacked.”

Danny felt his cheeks warming up, Vlad was…guarding him? He was protecting him?

“Why would you…I mean—Thank you! for uh, trying to protect me,” Danny uttered, stumbling over his words as he tried to reconcile with the warmth the older was showing him. He had treated the man so poorly, yet here he was, watching out for him despite that. 

Vlad smiled serenely to hide his inner turmoil. He had been the one to hurt the boy in the first place, and when he tried to fix what he had done he had further worsened the situation by getting handsy with the boy. And yet, here he was, pretending to be an innocent and mature adult.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he glanced back at the boy and noticed him smiling at him. Not a smug smile filled with ridicule and disdain as he had gotten so used to receiving from others, and not the quick, loose smile the boy had given earlier, but a wide, innocent toothy grin, illuminated by soft moonlight.

Vlad’s breath hitched at the sight. He had never really noticed how the boy looked so…precious. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands through the teens raven locks, pull him into a tight embrace, and protect him from anything that could cause harm.

Instead, he gave the boy a quick pat on his head like some sort of small animal, like a…

“Come along now, Daniel. Whatever it was, I’ll make sure it won’t enter your room,” he promised, escorting the teen back down the halls to his own room. As the man turned to walk back to his room after reaching the destination, he heard Daniel utter a small, “Good night!”

Vlad smiled at the call and responded with a soft, “Good night, little badger.”

* * *

  
  


The dawn of a new day arrived, and Danny found himself grateful that the strange ghost from the previous night hadn’t returned for round two. He had been exhausted and desperately needed his sleep. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already noon. Rising from the bed, Danny quickly got dressed and left to try and find his family…or the kitchen.

On his way, Danny notices Vlad in the halls and calls out to him, but the older man doesn’t respond, seemingly ignoring the boy. The young one felt a bit hurt, but he understood that Vlad must still be tired from yesterday, so he decided to leave him alone for now. With his mind made up, he goes back to his original plan: getting some grub.

Meanwhile, Vlad went down to his secret lab to call his vultures and order them to scratch the ‘Go kill Jack Fenton’ and ‘Get the ghost boy’ plan.

“What’s up with that, boss? Why’d you change your mind all of a sudden?” the lead vulture questioned in an exasperated voice. Vlad glared at the elderly avian ghosts with red glowing eyes and they shrunk back quickly. “Aight’, nevermind, gotcha,” The vulture mumbled in a placating voice, “Guess we’ll be able to scrabble tonight, after all, boys,” The vultures flew off leaving their master alone.

Well, not quite.

“Masters, what the hell is the meaning of this?!” Skulker roared as he came up from behind, looking ready to shoot the man and skin his pelt to hang above his fireplace. Vlad turned toward the new arrival with a tired expression. “Would you mind keeping it down? There are other people around, y’know.”

Skulker ignored the comment, aiming his arm’s robotic ghost gun directly at Vlad’s head. The older halfa watched on with a blank expression, knowing he was just bluffing, as he often did during his rage fits. After a few moments of standstill between the two, the elder man turned to return upstairs to finish preparing for the reunion. Skulker scoffed. “Suddenly feel like playing the good guy now?” he jeered, “No, there is no way a crook like you would just up and change for no benefit, something else going on and if you don’t tell me right now I’ll—”

“You know,” Vlad cut in, “being a hunter doesn’t mean you have to stick your nose into things everywhere you go.” 

Skulker frowned, watching the man suspiciously. After working with the elder for the past few months he was well aware of how stubborn he was in his goals and revenge toward things that upset him, so why was he seemingly giving up now? After almost fourteen years? “Hmph, fine,” the hunter finally acquiesced before continuing, “But know this: I’m not your little lap dog, Masters, the moment I find someone else to provide my tech I’ll continue my hunt for the boy and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” 

“I could simply fight you?” Vlad responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, you could,” Skulker agreed, “but who says you'd be the one to win?”

With those parting words, the hunter activated his jetpack and flew away, leaving the billionaire with his thoughts. True, when it comes to power Vlad was the better of the two, but if Skulker found someone else who could provide him better tech? It could pose a problem.

Vlad shook his head, now wasn’t the time to worry, there was a reunion to see to. Besides, Skulker wasn’t the most social person, so it should take him a while to find somebody to provide new weapons willingly.

The billionaire spent the rest of the day directing his temporary staff and getting things set up for the upcoming event. Normally he would get his ectopusses to do these things, but having guests with a hobby of ghost hunting in his residence, thought it best to stick with a non-spectral means of preparation.

The night arrived and Vlad found himself alone for the first time that day. With his sudden isolation, Vlad felt the thoughts he had been keeping at bay begin to return to him.

Thoughts about Maddie, thoughts about Danny…thoughts about _himself._ The whole day he had felt restless, exhausted. It seemed that every small action was especially draining, and the willpower to continue and work on things was severely lacking. ‘ _First horniness, now this? What is wrong with me?’_ Vlad questioned himself as he headed toward the festivities to greet some guests, tired of sitting in his thoughts. ‘ _It’s like I’m going through puberty again, only even worse somehow.’_

Vlad watched as more and more guests arrived before finally, the Fentons decided to join in on the fun. Almost immediately, Jack began acting like a fool, but what would one expect otherwise? Meanwhile, Danny seemed to hang at the edge of the crowd, his young frame and lack of friends causing him to stand out.

Vlad decided to help the boy, find some reason for him to sneak out and…do whatever kids these days do to have fun.

“Excuse me, Daniel?” Vlad called, walking toward the boy. Danny looked up, shocked that someone was speaking to him, before responding, “Oh. Hey, Vlad.”

The boy’s casual address caused a warm feeling in his chest. Normally such behavior felt rather rude to Vlad, but it was nice to have someone call his name in such a friendly tone. Usually, such a casual address was the result of fake cheer for the sake of a possible business opportunity, but Daniel seemed completely genuine in his greeting.

“Daniel, would you like to step out for a bit? I don’t believe you’ve had a chance to explore the castle grounds yet.”

“Sure,” the boy agreed quickly, “some fresh air might be nice, I’ve been feeling kind of drained today.” 

_‘That’s strange,’_ Vlad thought to himself. _‘He seems to be experiencing the same symptoms I have. Could this be some sort of halfa only phenomenon?’_ The older snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Danny looking at him with a sheepish expression. “Is there something on your mind, little badger?”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, face a bit flushed. “Wanna, um—Would you…like to come with? Show me around or…something like that?”

Daniel wanted to be alone with Vlad? Just the two of them? Alone together? In the garden? At night…?

“Goodness, it’s like you’re trying to ask me out on a date,” Vlad tried to joke, only to end up cringing slightly as the words left his mouth. “I just might be~” The boy joked back in an attempt to ease the other's discomfort. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and they both ended up wincing at the awkward exchange. 

“Look,” Danny tried again, “I just want to talk a bit more, in private if possible.”

Vlad considered the request. It _was_ just a quick walk through the garden… _‘It’s not like anything could happen, we’ll only be walking. Walking. That’s it. What could possibly happen?’_

“Well,” Vlad finally responded, gesturing toward the exit, “a little break from this shindig actually sounds pretty nice.” 

Danny’s eyes lit in excitement at the confirmation. _‘Wow. What. Calm down, Fenton. You’re being way too excited, there’s no reason to get so worked up.’_ he scolded himself. However, despite his internal chiding, he couldn’t stamp down the anticipation he felt at finally being able to speak with Vlad again since the other man had been avoiding him. 

The young halfa hastily downed his punch and followed Vlad out toward the gardens. They walked silently, the easy companionship from the day before nowhere to be seen as an awkward tension stretched between them. After another minute of walking, they arrived at a fountain.

A large statue of the Dairy King was displayed proudly in the middle, water flowing from the holes in his cheese head. A couple of benches and large hedges surrounded the fountain. 

The two halfas sat on one of the benches. An oppressive silence, broken only by the trickles of the fountain and the occasional cricket chirp, fell upon the duo. Danny twiddled his thumbs, foot-tapping anxiously. He glanced at the man sitting next to him, hoping to get some type of reaction, but the elder was sitting rigidly next to him, staring straight forward with a resolute gaze. _‘Maybe…asking him to come was a bad idea.’_ Danny thought with a frown, remembering the way the man had avoided him for most of the day.

Vlad sat next to the boy, lost in his thoughts and trying his best not to look at the boy lest he try something…That train of thought sent the man into a panic.

‘ _Try something? Why would I want to try something? Try what? I’m not like that. No. My passion exists for Madeline and Madeline alone. Besides, the boy is_ much _too young. Whatever happened last night was an abnormality, it wouldn’t happen again.’_ he reassured himself. He had simply been riled up from the fight and confused by his memories of the boy’s mother. There was nothing deeper going on.

Then again, he never felt his ghostly core react like that with any other ghosts. Not even Skulker, and they had a quick battle before they first met as well. Skulker’s suit was much more amateurish back then, but he still managed to be an entertaining battle partner.

“Thanks.”

Vlad’s thought process was interrupted by the boy’s sudden remark. He turned to look at the younger curiously.

“I’ve been…kind of a jerk to you—yet you still helped me out yesterday. I just wanted to thank you for that,” Danny elaborated, staring at his hands.

Vlad continued staring at the boy, at a loss for words. A pang of guilt began to spread throughout him and consume him as he remembered his deception toward the teen and the actions his deception masked. “And,” the boy continued, oblivious to the other’s internal conflict,

“I’m sorry for being so nosy about you and mom. I just—I was really worried for her, but you don’t seem like such a terrible guy, to me anyway.”

‘ _No,’_ Vlad thought, dismayed, _‘I’m the worst, and you—you have no idea.’_

“Whatever happened, it’s something you two have to figure out for yourselves,” Danny finished, nodding to himself determinedly before looking at the elder. 

‘ _He’s being very mature right now.’_ Vlad realized, _‘but he only changed his opinion of me because of my lie.’_

Before he could sink into his guilt again, the young halfa sent a radiant smile toward him. That damn smile, those adorable round eyes, the overall cheeky brat persona…

‘ _He’s so—’_

“Cute…”

“HUH?!”

_‘Oh lord no, please, tell me I didn’t actually say that out loud.’_

Danny sat there with a bewildered expression, stunned by the older man’s words. Vlad decided to add more to his statement.

“You’re…cute. You’re adorable, little badger,” The older man professed, his cheeks flushing with each passing word.

The younger’s mouth gaped in shock, not sure how to respond. His cheeks dusted a light pink and his eyes widened, body responding before his mind caught up. His boyish face looked even more charming. 

Vlad’s core fizzled sharply, similar to the night before, and he found himself moving a hand toward the other’s head.

_‘Stop. Stop this right now, Vlad Masters.’_ He berated himself.

His hand made contact with the other’s hair and an intense relief spread throughout him, his ghostly core settling in his chest, appeased. Before he could rethink his decision and retract his hand, Danny leaned into the touch, humming contentedly, his entire body relaxing. Had he been just as starved for touch as Vlad?

Vlad played with the raven strands for a while, magnetized by the boy’s tranquil expression. Slowly his hand slid down, cradling the younger’s small face in his hand. Danny let out a soft sigh, leaning into the touch further and shifting his body to sit more comfortably. Vlad smiled at the move. _‘He’s like a giant cat.’_ They spent a few moments like that, Vlad slowly stroking his thumb along the boy’s face in fascination as the younger’s breaths evened out in relaxation. Eventually, Vlad leaned closer, his core blazing within him, drawing him closer. 

‘ _Stop. Stop!’_

His other hand moved to grip the boy’s small waist, trying to ground himself against the overwhelming compulsion to draw closer to the younger. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his vision was beginning to blur.

‘ ** _Don’t!’_ **

The supernatural urge to draw near the other grew, and he leaned forward further, distantly aware of the body under him tensing. His vision finally refocused, only to land on the teen’s lips. Slightly chapped but still inviting. More inviting than anything else he had seen before. His mind faintly registered a voice saying something, although he couldn’t make out the words. ‘ _Why is someone talking?’_

He was so close, a couple of centimeters and they’d be connected and-

Something wet touched his thumb, snapping his attention away from the other’s lips.

He glanced up to see-

_Danny._

The ghostly teen was shivering slightly, staring at the older with an unreadable expression, eyes wet and glistening. A single tear had collected on top of Vlad’s finger lying against the other’s cheekbone. 

All at one the situation hit the billionaire. _He_ had done this. Daniel was in distress because of him. _Crying_ because of him. 

Vlad felt bile rise in his throat as he quickly let go of the teen, scooting back on the bench to give him space. Danny raised a trembling hand hug himself, fingers clenching tightly in an attempt to quell the shaking. 

Vlad tried his best to place his thoughts together as he watched the teen.

“Daniel, I—”

The younger shook his head wildly, cutting off the elder’s words. He observed the billionaire with an unreadable expression for a couple of moments longer before violently wiping away his remaining tears and hurriedly leaving the garden. Vlad watched Danny leave with a forlorn expression. 

He had ruined it all.

Again.


	2. Prisoners of Love-Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Sirius for the beta!

Chapter 2: 

  
  
  


“Sam, we are not having this discussion again,” Tucker said with annoyance in his tone; he just wanted to enjoy his burger in peace.

“How many times do I have to bring it up before you understand then?!” Sam responded angrily, holding up a new menu item: the Nasty B Gone. An ultra vegetarian burger made specifically thanks to her protests.

“IT. DOES. NOT. TASTE. THE. SAME.” Tucker insisted vehemently, ending the statement with a purposeful bite from his -very meaty- Nasty Burger.

“You haven’t even given it a chance!” Sam cried dramatically, “many of my former meat eater friends grew used to it! Hell, they eventually grew to like tofu burgers _way more_ than those nasty greasy beef burgers.”

Tucker tossed her an unimpressed look, “…Sam, we’re your only friends.”

The gothic teen growled in frustration before turning to entreat her other friend to her cause, “Danny, help me make this idiot understand before he dies of heart failure.” 

The ghostly teen gazed at the table with a dazed expression, absently drinking from his milkshake. His face was sunken, and the bags under his eyes were dark and deep. Sam had written it off at first, assuming it was just because of his nightly ghost hunting, but he’s never looked _this_ bad. He clearly wasn’t paying attention to the conversation happening between his friends.

“Danny!” The goth snapped, causing the boy to awake from his daydreaming. 

“Huh?” He called confusedly, trying to respond, “Uh, yeah sure.”

Danny’s fellow misfits stared at him for a moment before Sam opened her mouth to question her friend. “Ok, I’ve had enough of this. What’s going on with you?”

“What are you talking ab-” Tucker interrupted Danny’s statement, pressing his finger against the halfas lips. 

“Shhhhhhh, nope, none of that - no talking your way out of this.” He scolded, “There is absolutely something up, and you’re not telling us when you clearly should.”

Sam and Tucker surveyed their friend with expectant expressions. Danny considered the two before him. _‘Should I tell them about Vlad and the reunion…? They’d be able to understand, right…?’_ he thought before shaking his head in silence, not responding to his friends’ concern.

The stereotypical goth girl from the 2000s put a comforting hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Dude, come on. Whatever it is you know we’ll be on your side no matter what.” 

The pubescent specter shook off her hand and hastily stood up, walking away from his friends. “Danny!” Tucker called after him, but he was already out the door.

* * *

_‘Why won’t you just tell them, you angsty idiot?’_ Danny questioned himself frustratedly; his mind was not prepared to answer. That had been the second time this week he had rejected his buddies’ concern and shut himself up in his room. He knows he should tell them, confess what the billionaire had done to him. They could help him sort through his thoughts, comfort him, make him feel less…weird. 

Danny’s mind was whirling with all his feelings. He felt strange, gross, confused. ‘ _What would have happened if I hadn’t run away?’_ he thought desperately.

The way Vlad’s strong hands - elderly and rough, but smooth and well maintained - had felt on his skin. The way he unconsciously found himself leaning into them, the way something within him _ached_ to be close to the silver haired man. The natural instinct to become submissive towards the man almost overpowering him. ‘ _What is_ wrong _with me!?_ ’ he thought, fisting his hair in frustration, ‘ _Who gets turned on by an old man trying to kiss them? Freaks, that’s who. Freaks…and Danny Fenton apparently.’_

The halfa pressed his face against his pillow, groaning, _‘Maybe if I press long enough I’ll pass out from asphyxiation and not have to think about that pervert anymore’_

Moments later, the boy turned his head to the side, taking in deep breaths of air. Passing out wouldn’t solve anything. All his recent dreams had been about the elder, passing out would just send him straight into another.

_“Why am I so hung up on this guy anyway?’_ Danny questioned himself, _‘Sure, what happened was scary, shocking, and I might have gotten some sort of trauma, but this is getting ridiculous…Is this even trauma? It didn’t feel too bad actually, kinda wanted to lean in to be honest…I’m probably just being horny…’_

The teen gulped as he closed his eyes, his mind quickly drifting to the time Paulina came to school with a sleeveless crop top, accenting her larger than average chest and showing off her shaved armpits. Danny felt a stirring in his nether region.

_“Yeah, definitely just being horny.’_ He reassured himself. ‘ _Nothing to worry about, besides, it’s not like he actually managed to kiss me.’_

Abandoning the thoughts of the reunion, the teen instead focused on the memory of Paulina, slowly reaching a hand down toward the steadily growing bulge in his pants.

_‘Fuck…Paulina’s pits looked so damp…is it weird to think armpits are sexy? Would Paulina be weirded out if she were to find out- Dang it, Daniel! Focus. The matter at hand is more important…did- did I just call myself Daniel? No one except Vlad ever calls me that, not even my folks.’_ Danny felt himself twitch at the memory of the elegant and deep voice calling his name so formally.

_‘I wonder how Vlad keeps his pits, he seems like a hairy dude…are they all curly from sweat? He wears that stuffy suit all the time; he must get really warm. He is rather put together though…Does he make sure his pits are well kept? Does he comb them? Or…does he shave them? Completely clean or would there be light grey stubble left behind?’_

“Fuck…” He was doing this to keep his mind _off_ the perverse billionaire, yet here he was thinking about said billionaire’s masculine, sweaty, musky, vaguely stubbly, grey armpit hair. Imagining stuffing his nose right up in there, inhaling the elder’s deep scent. Just as he was about to unzip and get it over with. A knock came at the door, followed by his father’s voice. “Danny, Did you forget about helping out with the Specter Speeder? You shrink away from many chores but this is one I won’t let you skip out on, young man!”

Danny jumped, quickly curling over his problem. “C-Coming!” He quickly answered, not wanting his father to enter with a clear bulge tenting in his jeans. Sadly, he won’t be coming in the way he would’ve preferred.

He took a quick cold shower and headed on down to the basement lab. His father was already getting to work on the ghost car. _‘This is gonna be pretty useful, actually.’_ he thought with a smile. With this, he could bring Sam and Tucker along on his adventures without having to worry about them floating away in the green ecto void that made up the majority of the ghost zone.

Danny remembered his earlier actions and felt a tinge of guilt pass through him for ignoring his friends like that. They really just wanted to help, make sure he was doing okay, but here he was pushing them away. 

“Hand me that Fenton wrench,” Jack asked the teen, waving his hand in the direction of said tool. 

“This looks just like a regular wrench with a sticker that says Fenton on it.”

“Son, don’t nag about your mother’s inventions.”

The teen shrugged and handed over the tool.

The following hours passed in a similar manner and soon the sun began to set. The two men found their stomachs rumbling. “How about a break?” Danny suggested.

“Good idea, son. A Fenton works best on a full stomach.”

The teen went back up to make two sandwiches, extra turkey with mayo. It wasn’t his favourite, but it has that charmingly nostalgic taste, bringing up memories of fishing trips with his father. Jack had always made these for the trip.

Maddie came in to make herself some tea. “Yo, Mom.”

“Evening, Danny.” His mother said with an off tone.

“Are you tired or something?” Danny asked, immediately picking up on the strange atmosphere. “A bit, it’s been a long day.”

‘ _That’s strange…’_ Danny could swear she stayed home all day, doing small tasks and reading. Then again, he’d been down in the basement for a few hours, so maybe she had left to do something during that time. ‘ _She doesn’t look like she’s left the house though…’_

“Have fun working on the Speeder.”

“Uh, thanks…” That desolate attitude seemed familiar.

Danny went back down to the lab, giving a passing glance at the calendar on his way. There was a large red circle surrounding the current day, large letters denoting the cause sitting inside. 

“Right!” Danny said, “Completely forgot. Happy anniversary, Dad.” 

Jack looked up from his sandwich in confusion.

Danny took a bite out of his own. “What did you have planned for tonight- wait, nevermind, don’t wanna get scarred by the thought of you two- Oh jeez, why am I like this?”

“Son, what are you even talking about?”

Danny put his sandwich down and gave his father a deadpan look filled with disappointment. 

“Dad. It’s the ninth of May.” Jack blinked, still not understanding what the boy was going on about.

“…your wedding anniversary?”

The large man dropped his meal, a thousand yard stare taking over his turkey, mayo, bread, and salad stuffed face. After a few minutes of vacant staring, the man finally regained sense and jumped up.

“Danny, son, my boy. How about we stop here today? I still have to go…powder my nose!” With that Jack hurried up the stairs, slamming the door on his way out. Danny rolled his eyes, his father has always been rather forgetful. Then again, he had forgotten too. 

The teen went up the stairs and noticed the master bedroom door was open. He looked in and noticed his mother lying on the bed with a photo album in her hand. “Happy anniversary, mom!” Madeline had a glimmer in her eyes as she looked up, the frown on her face finally subsiding. “Awww! Thanks, sweetie. Good to know at least one man in this house remembered.”

Danny stroked his neck in indecision, he’s been meaning to ask something for a while now…“Mom, how come you never get angry at dad for forgetting your anniversary? I mean, this is the…I think eighteenth time in a row now.”

His mother furrowed her brows, eyes drifting down in contemplation when she noticed the picture of a newborn Danny sleeping next to a blue bunny plushie.

“…Your father cried even harder than all the babies in the hospital combined when he first laid eyes on you. He was not quite as emotional as with Jazz, thankfully, didn’t want him to get thrown out again.” Madeline giggled as she remembered the fond moment. Danny couldn’t help but snort at the story.

“Jack is a dumb, but loving man. A good man. I don’t need him to remember.” She said that last part with a forlorn expression, but Danny understood. His mother was a very feisty, but forgiving woman; she loved her husband, despite his flaws. If it were him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be as forgiving, but he had never loved someone that way so who was he to say? True love hits differently…

As he headed out his mother quickly called out. “Oh- Danny? When you see your father again, could you remind him that we still have to pack our bags for Arkansas?”

“Arkansas? Why?”

“It’s your auntie Alicia’s divorce anniversary soon. We plan to surprise her with a big celebration! I even managed to convince your ex-uncle to come.”

A divorce anniversary party seems kinda…odd, but again, true love just hits differently…?

“By the way, where is your father?” Maddie asked, “Weren’t you two busy with the Specter Speeder?”

“He’s out powdering his nose.” Danny responded evenly as if that was a completely normal sentence.

“…Ok?”

* * *

  
  


Danny awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, pain wracking his body. He tried to scream out for his parents, Jazz, _anyone_ , but his throat felt completely dry.

He lay panting for a few moments before attempting to stand, quickly falling back as his body protested violently. He gritted his teeth before trying once more. Using all the power in his body, he finally managed to stumble away from his bed. 

_“…everything hurts…”_

His bones ached and his skin stung terribly. He felt like he had slept on a pile of needles covered in lemon juice.

The teen tried his best to reach the bathroom, stumbling along the walls as his legs threatened to give out. After what felt like centuries of agonizing movement, he finally arrived and took a good look at his reflection.

His eyes were glowing like they would in his Phantom form. _‘Goddammit, another ghost issue?’_ he thought dazedly. Danny was grateful that none of his typical enemies had been attacking the town recently, but as a replacement, the universe seemed to have cursed his body with intense suffering.

He stared at the mirror for a few moments longer, vision blurring dangerously. Finally, his legs buckled and his body went crashing toward the bathroom floor, body heaving with thick pants escaping his mouth. Danny groaned, curling his body toward the cold tile beneath him in an attempt to relieve his burning body.

“Fuck! Help.” he called weakly, “…Help me…anyone…”

‘ _Is this how I die, (for real this time)?_ ’ he thought hysterically, heartbeat throbbing in his ears, ‘ _from some issue with ghost biology?’_

A vicious spasm ran through his body, sending his teeth clattering and head knocking back against the toilet base. _‘No, no, no! I don’t wanna die! Mom, Dad…Jazz…Sam! Tucker! Anyone! Please!’_ Was he speaking or thinking right now? Danny wasn’t sure, everything was getting hazy as the torment increased.

_“…Vlad…”_

Danny’s breathing slowly calmed, the ache in his body slowly abating to a dull throb more akin to sore muscles rather than the intense burning from earlier. His mind meandered through memories of the billionaire, slowly relaxing as each made him feel safer, his pain receding.

Soon his mind was completely focused on one thing and one thing only: Vlad Masters.

What he wouldn’t give to be there right now, to be held in the older man’s arms. He would fly there right now were he not-… _oh_.

Danny’s mind caught up with his body. _‘Where the hell am I?’  
_

Danny glanced at his surroundings. He was on an empty road surrounded by woodland. It looked similar to some of the roads his family had seen on their way to…Wisconsin…

The teen looked down at himself in confusion. When did he transform? How far had he come? As he hovered the pain began returning, interrupting his internal questioning.

‘ _Should I head back…?’_ He wondered. Before he could make a decision, his body lurched into motion, continuing its path toward what he was almost certain was Vlad Master’s castle, formerly home to the dairy king.

Eventually he reached the castle. Landing softly at the steps he transformed back, gaping at the castle in admiration and terror. His gut vibrated with anticipation at the thought of seeing the elderly man. He wanted to feel him, to touch him so _badly._

_‘What the hell?_ ’ he thought angrily, ‘ _Do I_ want _to get molested or something? Am I some sort of cheap slut? How horny can one get to the point of LITERALLY dying of thirst?!”_

Danny sighed. Whatever was going on with him, he _needed_ this, something deep within his subconscious was telling him so. He needed to see Vlad, _now._

He tried knocking at the door, but many minutes passed with no reaction. _‘He’s probably fast asleep…’_ He began to pace as panic began to well in him. He needed to see Vlad but how could he get in…An idea popped into his head. An illegal idea, but his moral code didn’t matter right now.

He turned intangible and walked through the door. _‘Ok, where was his room again?’_

He continued making his way through the castle, but was stopped almost immediately as his feet hit something heavy in the dark. He looked down to see the very man he had been searching for, passed out on the floor.

Danny leaned down and hefted the billionaire into his arms, slowly dragging him toward the wall to prop him up. Vlad’s naked body felt burning hot against his skin, just like- hold on. his body-…naked…

”Shit.”

Vlad wasn’t wearing anything, most likely in an attempt to relieve himself of the burning feeling that seemed to have taken over both of them. _‘He must’ve taken ‘em off recently’_ Danny thought, surveying the various clothing items haphazardly tossed around the 

surrounding area, crisp creases slowly giving way against the ground in their careless positions.

_‘Just how long has he been out?’_

A trail of drool was flowing from the older man’s mouth, leaving a sticky residue against his cheek from where he had been lying. The teen’s eyes slid down the other’s torso before he could think better of it, an instinctual curiosity taking over him. Just one look-

Danny gulped and shifted slightly, ignoring his body’s reaction to the sight.

“Mnh…” Vlad’s eyes opened slowly, taking in the face - the one he’d been craving to see for days - hovering worriedly above him. “Daniel?” he asked in astonishment, “What are you-” He cut off as he looked down and noticed his state of undress. He quickly backed away, covering his groin awkwardly with his hands.

Vlad’s breath picked up, growing labored as panic gripped at his spine with icy fingers.

“Y-You need to leave.” he gasped out, agitated, “ **Now**.” This was the _worst_ possible position to be in right now, especially considering their last encounter. Vlad had told himself that he wasn’t a pervert, that he wouldn’t do something like that again, but with the situation at hand, he found himself doubting his convictions. Can he legitimately trust himself? He quickly got up and began a hasty retreat toward his room.

“Vlad, wait!” Danny called after the other, shocked by the sudden movement.

“I said leave!” The older man repeated, picking up his pace. Danny quickly rushed to catch up with the man, grabbing him by the arm in an attempt to stop him. Cold fingers dug into the limb, and upon feeling the contact on his formerly pained, burning skin, the billionaire lost all sense of reason. 

Vlad pulled Danny into his chest, the boy squirmed at the contact before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the older halfa’s strong exposed back. The ghost teen rested his face on the muscular torso, feeling Vlad’s steadily slowing heartbeats reverberate through his bones.

The two stood there for a while, reveling in the calm, pain-free feeling coming from their cores after so long. 

Eventually Vlad spoke, breaking the easy silence. “Daniel, please, you need to-” he cut off, thinking a bit before starting again, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“…I think I want you to.” 

Vlad startled and looked down at the boy, incredulous. Danny’s face was quickly becoming a bright shade of red, cringing at the words that had left his mouth. They had seemed good at the time…

_‘Did- did he just say what I think he said?…’_ Vlad sighed in exasperation, manhandling the boy to face away from him. “Stay there,” he said roughly before moving to recollect his clothing. Soon he was fully dressed and feeling much more in control.

“You can turn around now.” 

Danny rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable about the entire situation. “Listen, I know this is gonna sound weird but…god, how do I even say this…”

Vlad stayed silent and inspected the wall, not facing the boy.

“Whew, okay, so, I’ve been sorta hyper focused about the incident from a few days ago.” the ghost teen began, “I started feeling sick and I wanted to see you _so_ bad. Now that I did I’m gonna…yeah, I’m gonna- leaving, bye…yup.” 

Danny winced as his attempts to explain fell to ruin, quickly gearing up to make an escape. 

“Ugh, hold on,” Vlad called out, finally turning to face the younger. He walks up to the boy with his eyes averted. “Daniel, I believe this might be a ghost related issue.”

A shiver went through Danny’s spine. Did he just hear correctly? Does Vlad know?…“G-Ghosts? Don’t be silly, Unkie Vlad! Ghosts aren’t real.” 

Danny just called the man unkie. _‘I’m starting to think dying from pain back there_ _would’ve been for the better.’_

Vlad’s face twisted, regret overtaking his usually handsome features. He sighed before taking a step back, a black ring surrounded the man, transforming the pompous billionaire into his alter ego. The Wisconsin ghost, Vlad Plasmius.

Danny’s eyes widened. “You…You’re that ghost who…” He clenched his fists in anger. “You _lied_ to me.”

The elder ghost sighed at the expected response. “Please, let me explain.”

“Explain? Explain?! What’s there to explain? You attacked me! Then tricked me into a false sense of trust, so…” Danny struggled with the words, overcome with frustration. “so that you could lure me into your trap and molest me!” he screamed, transforming himself. 

“No!” Plasmius denied frantically, “Daniel, I-” 

Before Plasmius could say anything else a green ecto beam was fired. Phantom dashed up to him, cocking back his fist and sending it toward the vampiric specter’s cheek only to be stopped. Vlad squeezed his arm desperately, grip harsh. Leaning closer to the ghostly teen’s face he cried out:

“Daniel, I love you!”

The boy froze, eyes widening and nearly popping out of his skull. “W- Huh?”

“At least, I believe so?” Vlad amended, “This entire situation is just- I don’t even know…” He let go of the boy’s arm, letting him drift backwards. Danny stared at the billionaire with an incredulous expression, utterly confused by this turn of events.

“Whatever is happening,” Vlad continued in the silence, holding onto his chest, “it seems related to our cores.”

“Our…what?”

“Have you not heard about ghost cores yet?”

Danny looked down at his own torso. “Well, I do feel this tingling in my chest whenever I use my powers, is that related to this “ghost core” thing?

Vlad looked confused for a moment before realization dawned. “Hm, you’re still a year one ghost so it only makes sense for you to not know yet.” He coughed into his fist before explaining, “Ghost cores are the energy source of us specters, they also act as our hearts, in a way. They stir us as emotions would.”

“So, you think you’re in love with me…because of our ghost hearts?” Danny asked reluctantly.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Vlad refuted, “We are not fully ghost, so our human emotions must be mixing in as well, creating all sorts of issues.” 

Danny contemplated the other’s words. It’s true that his crush on Paulina and his…maybe feelings for Sam had never pained him or made him physically sick as his experiences with Vlad had. That burning feeling from before must have been his core bursting out, being away from the man for so long made him feel beyond miserable. The emotional pain must’ve manifested into bodily pain.

Vlad began again. “Daniel, I don’t…I’m not some sort of predator. I don’t want to hurt you, but this constant drive to feel you is quite literally burning me from the inside.”

The teen looked at the older man. He looked genuine, guilt swimming in his red glowing eyes. 

“I get it,” he relented, “it’s the same for me. Can’t help but think of you and your pits.”

“…My pits?”

_‘_ ** _Fuck!_ ** _’_ Danny thought to himself.

He quickly tried to think of something to say to divert the attention, “I-I don’t really trust you yet…Do you have any proof that anything you're saying is actually true?”

Vlad thought for a bit before snapping his fingers. “Ghostwriter might be able to answer this phenomenon. Follow me.”

Danny followed the undead ghost into his underground lab, revealing his own ghost portal. “How did you…”

“The interest in ghost life forms still stuck with me after the incident.” Vlad said with a smile, “Hell, it overtook most of my other thoughts, besides Maddie.”

“…My mom?”

_‘_ ** _Fuck._ ** _’_ Vlad thought to himself.

The two stared at each other in silence, neither making any move.

_‘Y’know what, I’m too tired for any more revelations.’_ Danny finally decided, flying into the portal. 

Vlad quickly followed after the younger, thankful he hadn’t inquired into the matter any further. He wasn’t ready to reveal his…involvement with Madeline. 

* * *

Ghostwriter was stuck behind his ghost computer staring at an empty Word document, he’d been sitting there for three hours now.

He’s written almost every story one could ever think of: a fetish story about a pirate getting pregnant from a magical octopus, a horror story about stuffed animals with real organs, a romantic comedy between a cat obsessed woman and a dog obsessed man, and so many more!

The concepts were getting weirder and dumber with each new story he’d written and he was starting to run out of material.

Ghostwriter eventually gave up and closed the document, leaning back into his chair in frustration. Staring at a screen wouldn’t give him any new concepts to work with. _‘Maybe I should take a step out…something from the mortal world might spark creativity…’_ The hermit shook his head roughly, nothing was worth leaving to go out into the cold hard world.

“What am I gonna do? It’s not like a story idea is gonna come bursting through the front door-” he got cut off as Plasmius and the other halfa burst in through his doors. 

“Wha- Plasmius? Ghost boy? What’re you two doing here?”

Danny glanced around, he had no idea there was a place like this in the ghost zone. The room looked just as boring as a regular library, but according to Vlad it has all kinds of ‘ancient information unknown to modern mankind’.

“I didn’t come here to chit chat, Writer. We need information.” Vlad spat, vitriol in his tone. Ghostwriter cringed away from the enraged ghost and questioned, “Jeez, who crawled up your ass and died miserably?” 

Vlad stared at the author with a stony expression. As if the reason for his behavior wasn’t obvious.

“Oh calm down. So I wrote a cuck fantasy story featuring your old college friends after you revealed your trauma to me, so what? Fiction is fiction.” Ghostwriter shrugged with a smug smirk on his visage.

Danny quickly snapped his head towards the author. “Hang on, you wrote _porn_ of my _parents_?”

Ghostwriter rolled his eyes. “No, I wrote an erotic ghost friend fiction featuring Plasmius touching himself while thinking of your parents having intercourse. Big difference.”

The halfas shared a look, equally utterly disturbed.

“Listen, I got lots of stuff to do, what did you need?”

“As I said before, information. Specifically, information on ghost cores.” Vlad responded, getting closer to the novelist.

“Again? You just read up on them last week.” Ghostwriter sighed, looking toward the ceiling with a forlorn expression.

“This time it’s not for my enemies, it’s for us.” Plasmius said, pointing between himself and the boy. 

“Trouble in ecto paradise, eh? Let me take a look around.”

While Ghostwriter went off to look, Danny took another look around the place. It was very similar to the town information center in Amity Park, just a lot dirtier and more…haunted looking. “How did you come to know this guy anyway?” he questioned as he finished his inspection, “No offense, but you don’t seem like the friendliest person.”

“We are not friends, merely business partners. I send him acclaimed and desired novels from modern times, he provides me with knowledge no one in the mortal world would be aware of.” The older answered.

“Huh, what kinda info?” 

At the question, Plasmius averted his eyes, sweating heavily. The reason the elder had searched out this place had been to find different murder methods. He’d been researching ghostly ways to get rid of the boy’s father so he could finally be with the woman he had fantasized about for years. The golden word here was _had_. His fantasies had shifted recently and so the goal of killing Jack had faded away. The new fantasy images made him feel sick to his stomach…

Danny was only fourteen years old. Every sexual image that entered his head involving the younger made him feel like a disgusting pedophile. However, there were other images passing through his mind besides the lewd. Images that warmed his heart. 

Sitting down and helping the boy with his homework, teaching the younger all the tricks he’d learned over his years as a half ghost, enjoying a nice cup of coffee - or perhaps hot cocoa, or soda, in the boy’s case - together after a long day, Danny resting his sleepy head on Vlad’s shoulder during a long car ride…

Things any man would enjoy with a son. It would be perfect…if only there weren’t the nightmarish delusions of Danny spreading his legs wide, inviting the man to-

“Found it.”

Ghostwriter slammed a heavy book down on the counter. The cover was scratched to the point of being unreadable, but Danny tried anyway only to find himself confused with the seeming gibberish. “dimidium…phantasma…historiae?”

Ghostwriter nodded in confirmation. “It’s Latin for “ Half Phantom History”. This book has the entire known history of the halfas from the old days. Back then there were tons of you guys around.” The author explained. He opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages until he reached a chapter titled “Interius Cor”.

“So, what exactly did you want to know?”

Plasmius wasn’t sure how to answer and kept silent. As the silence continued the novelist began to get agitated, an intense stare being fixated upon the elder halfa. Danny decided to explain, “Ever since we met we’ve been feeling, like, attracted to each other? Not sure if it’s all emotional, or sexual, or…whatever, but when we were apart for too long I almost died, like, _actually_ _died_. Same goes for him.”

Ghostwriter scratched his goatee in contemplation, before leaning down to read through the chapter, searching for whatever they’re looking for. “Dying from being apart for too long…Ah, here’s something.” The author read through the page, mouth gaping slightly when he reached the end. 

“What does it say?” Vlad asked apprehensively. 

Ghostwriter didn’t respond, just looking at the two for a bit.

“Hey,” he said finally, “are you two…related in some way?” Danny and Vlad were confused. “Technically he’s my god uncle,” the teen answered before asking, “why do you ask?”

Ghostwriter took another look at the page. Perhaps he had read it wrong or- nope. “Oof, um, wow…how do I say this without making it weird…”

“Spit it out already!” Vlad snapped at the novelist, the anticipation was getting infuriating.

“Fine! Ok so, there are two reasons why this might be happening to you two, the first one is that you’re either father and son or brothers. Since you two aren’t either of those it means you’re…” Ghostwriter trailed off again before letting the words flow out of his mouth.

“You two are soulmates.”

A harsh, awkward silence overtook the room. The novelist specter waited in anticipation for whatever explosive reaction the two would have. 

However, instead of giving an explosive reaction, the two just left. Silently making their way out and leaving the writer alone with the leftover heavy atmosphere.

“Whew, that was wild.” He leaned back into his chair in order to compose himself. He had expected a more uncivilised reaction…screaming maybe?

The writer chuckled. “It’s kinda funny in a way. The guy was obsessed with the ghost boy’s mom for _so long,_ only for it to turn out that her son was his soulmate…wait, INSPIRATION STRIKES!” The author quickly opens up Word again, typing furiously. In less than five minutes he had a ten page summary for a brand new ghost friend fiction. The gang is gonna love _this_.

* * *

  
  


Danny sat in Vlad’s lab, foot tapping, as he slowly processed the information that had been given. The older man stood a bit away staring at the portal, not saying a word.

With each tick of the clock, Danny’s tapping foot became faster and faster until he finally stood up and slammed his hands onto the lab bench. 

“WHAT?!”

Vlad startled at the sudden noise, looking over to the other. He could empathize with the teen’s reaction.

“Soulmates?! Us?! How does that even- How does stuff like this even happen?!” Danny cried out, letting his face fall into his hands in despair. He hadn’t ever dated before, never had a first kiss…and now he was supposed to be with a forty something year old man for the rest of his life? That’s- “NO. This can’t actually be happening. Am I dreaming?” The teen lamented hysterically, “This is just a nightmare- yeah- please for the love of everything that is holy- Vlad, tell me this is just a nightmare.”

Vlad groaned. “I’m afraid not, little badger.” he murmured softly, sitting across from the boy. He rested his chin on his hand and looked to the side, dejected. “Looks like I really am a predator after all…” 

Danny looked up sharply at the words. “We just found out that we’re chained to each other as lovers for our _entire lives_ due to soulbond **bullshit** , and you’re more concerned about being a _pedo_?”

“It might not be a big deal for _you_ ,” Vlad retaliated venomously, “but I could go to jail for this! And I’d feel like I _actually deserve it_ this time.” 

“This time? This Time?! Oh great, I’m soul married to a _criminal_.”

“Criminal? Please, I’m merely a businessman,” the billionaire responded with a roll of his eyes, “you have to use every trick at your disposal to get this far. You think I would have been able to buy a castle if I had played by the rules like some sort of small town hero?” Danny frowned at the other’s words. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Daniel, you have GHOST POWERS. You were chosen for _greatness_ , yet you choose to use those powers to help the ungrateful masses. For what purpose?!”

“I don’t _need_ a reason. Helping people after receiving new powers just- I dunno, it just seems like the natural thing to do.”

“I believe you read too many comic books, little badger.”

“ _Golly gee_ , guess becoming a bitter old Frootloop who hires his goons to kill my dad really _does_ seem like a better option. You’re absolutely right.”

“F-Frootloop?” Vlad questioned, mildly offended, “Daniel! Your father took **everything** from me. A normal life, a happy life, a chance at a life with a loving wife!”

“Dude, you’re a handsome billionaire. You could literally get any woman you could ever want.” Vlad’s eyes glowed red at the boy’s words, causing Danny to gulp nervously. Had he touched a touchy subject? “Oh really now? Then how come _she_ chose that absolute buffoon instead of me?! I have given her _so_ many chances to leave the man!”

The ghost teen stared at the other man, utterly lost. “Who’re you even talking about?”

“I’m talking about **Maddie**!” the older man exploded. “Mad- wait, MOM?!?” the raven haired boy exclaimed in shock, nearly falling from his seat.

“Yes! I was in love with your mother for more than _eighteen years_. I thought after we slept together things would change, but-”

Danny fell from his seat, reeling from the revelation. ‘ _wait-’_ His breathing picked up as his mind slowly processed- “Oh my god, _ohhhh_ my god, what- what the fuck, you- oh my fucking god _\- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!”_

“…In retrospect, I should’ve tried to put that more lightly.”

The teen paced around the room spouting curses and “oh my god”s wildly, tugging at his hair in turmoil. The elder watched for a bit, “Daniel, you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting. OVERREACTING? You _fucked_ my mom and you’re saying this, right now, is not a normal reaction to that?” Danny questioned angrily, crowding into Vlad’s space as rage overtook him.

“Calm down!” Vlad exclaimed, pushing the boy away, “It happened years ago, before you were even born. Your idiot father forgot their anniversary and-” The young halfa felt his knees buckle at the words, the stress of the situation too much to handle. Tears were starting to well in his eyes.

“It happened…while mom and dad were _married_ …?”

Vlad’s core stung at the sight of the teen crumbling to the floor in tears. He knelt down and gently pulled the younger into his arms, patting his hair in an attempt to calm the poor boy. ‘ _Perhaps I was a tinge too insensitive…’_ he thought. “I- I’m sorry. I went too far…”

Danny leaned into the other’s hold, shaking his head wildly. He didn’t want to hear any more. ‘ _No more…_ ’ He wrapped his hands around the elder’s back, clutching the expensive fabric in an attempt to gain some sense of comfort, tears continuing to roll down his face. This whole night has been horrid in every sense possible. The unbearable pain, the soulmate stuff, and now this…

”Y’know, I do sometimes think about it,” the boy uttered softly, words muffled against the other’s suit. Vlad hummed questioningly, confused by the statement. “Using my powers for bad stuff.” the teen clarified. “Almost every day I’m electrocuted, thrown through walls, tortured- just...just forced to go through all this shit and I- sometimes I don’t know how I can keep going through this…” 

The raven haired teen coughed slightly, breathing heavily through the tears. 

“It would be so easy, to just…let it all go. Use my powers to get ahead- to get back at all those _assholes_ ” here he broke off with an angry grimace, tear filled eyes smouldering with unbridled rage. “It’s not- it’s not fair! I’m powerful, why am I- I could _crush_ them, incinerate them. Why am _I_ the one suffering!?” 

Another wave of sobs tore through the boy, his voice breaking off.

“It’d be so easy…“ he continued weakly, “but that’s- that’s bad. I shouldn’t do that- my friends, what would they think If I- I can’t. No.”

He shook his head dejectedly, strength seeping out of his body as he fully collapsed against the billionaire.

“I never- I don’t- Every single time I’m in another near death situation, I feel like giving up so I can finally be put out of this misery. So I won’t have to _deal_ with this anymore. All this- all this pressure…my parents want to kill me, my grades are so garbage there’s no way I could ever even hope to be an astronaut, then there’s Dash beating me up and Skulker almost breaking my bones every week…” Vlad listened with rapt attention, his heart shattering with each statement coming from the younger’s lips. 

Vlad was practically an adult when he became a ghost, meanwhile, Danny was just…a kid. 

He didn’t have to deal with any of the pressures the teen was facing. It’s true that his years in the hospital were dreadful, but at least he didn’t have to fight powerful specters while balancing puberty, friends, family, and his normal life on top of that. “I’m sorry, I’m- I can’t tell you how regretful I feel.” Vlad apologized, rubbing circles into the younger’s back in an attempt to provide comfort. 

The next few minutes continued in a similar manner, emotions and tears laid bare between the two halfas. Eventually, the boy’s tears quelled, tension falling from his frame and breaths slowly evening out. The two continued to sit, holding onto each other upon the cold floor of the lab. 

When was the last time Danny was able to let his thoughts flow out like that without someone telling him he was acting selfish? Whenever he tried opening up like this to Sam she would just remind him how he was the hero of Amity Park, how it was his job to keep everyone _safe_. But sometimes he didn’t care about everyone else, the boy just wanted someone to make _him_ feel safe…to listen. 

“…When did it happen?” Danny asked quietly. “With my mom?” 

Vlad kept quiet, not wanting to set the boy off again with his answer. 

“Please,” the younger pushed feebly, “when?” 

“…fourteen years ago.”

Danny pushed off the man, looking at him with wide eyes. “Then, couldn’t it be that we…?”

“Little badger, your mother would never!” Vlad denied vehemently. He placed his hand in Danny’s dark locks, ruffling them reassuringly. “Madeline has a strong sense of honor and pride, she wouldn’t let Jack take care of a child that wasn’t his without telling me - and him - first.”

Danny thought over the words. The idea of his mother lying to him, to his father, to Jazz…and never telling Vlad about his own son? It was unbelievable, too out of his mother’s character. ‘ _There’s no way.’_

The teen halfa nodded to himself and turned his body, resting his head and back against the older halfa’s chest like a pillow. He placed his hands across his stomach and gazed up at the elder with puffy blue eyes.

“So, I guess…we’re dating now?”

“…We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“We’ll die if we don’t, Frootloop.” 

Vlad snorted at the nickname, reaching down and wiping the residual tears from the boy’s cheeks with a soft caress. 

“Then, I suppose we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd let Vlad touch my touchy subject, honk honk


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Luminary for beta reading~

Chapter: 3 

  
  


Danny awoke slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was still tuckered out from yesterday. Staying up for twenty four hours fighting ghosts was no biggie, but that whole ordeal from last night was another ballpark entirely. He stayed wrapped in the sheets a while longer, enjoying the warmth it provided. ‘ _The outside world is so cold but here it’s so warm~’._

He hummed contentedly, snuggling in deeper. He could stay here endlessly… _‘Too bad that I can’t just hide beneath the covers forever,’_ he thought with a sigh before he tiredly heaved himself off the bed and made his way out of the extravagant room.

First things first, he needs to find some breakfast. It took him a bit to remember his way to the kitchen - the castle was like a maze - but he eventually found himself entering the expensively outfitted room. He dug through one of the fridges in search of something his slowly awakening stomach could handle. _‘What do rich people eat for breakfast anyway? Cereal with gold flakes or something?’_

He continued his search for a couple moments longer before coming across a box of froot loop Eggo’s. Somehow those seemed the most fitting to eat right now. Danny put the breakfast treats into the toaster and leaned against the counter to wait for it to finish.

As he waited, Vlad walked into the room. The peppy teen and the pompous billionaire looked into each other's deep blue eyes, neither making a move. Finally, Vlad broke the quiet.

“Fond of waffles, are we?”

“...They reminded me of you, I guess.”

Masters quirked an eyebrow, befuddled. He took another look at the box and read the words 'froot loop’ with a dawning comprehension. So that’s what the cheeky badger meant by that. _‘What a peculiar nickname,’_ he thought to himself, _‘Then again, I nicknamed the boy after a ravenous critter._ ’ 

Vlad resumed his survey of the younger, observing as Danny waited for his sweet meal impatiently. He looked so adorable yet so ferocious, he reminded him of a beast, or perhaps a grumpy feral kitten.

Vlad continued this train of thought, an image of the boy with cat ears and a fluffy tail appeared. He was wearing a pretty blue collar that matched the color of his innocent eyes. He was wearing _only_ the collar. A golden tag stating “Vlad’s pet” was hanging from it. _‘Again with these erotic- I mean, sick delusions…’_ he thought as he blinked harshly to clear the thoughts. 

He’d been plagued by them all evening, his mind telling him to join Danny in the bed after the teen fell asleep. He managed to abstain himself at the cost of relaxation.

Vlad moved to make himself a simple meal, some toast with avocado. Danny finished off his waffles and popped a couple more into the toaster. Once those were done, he bit into one. The waffle was a bit burned but deliciously edible. The fluffy texture and sweet taste sent sparks of joy through his taste buds.

Vlad cleared his throat. “I don’t mean to interrupt your bliss, but I do prefer we eat in the dining hall.”

Danny glanced down and took note of the crumbs that had accumulated on his shirt. He looked back up and nodded apologetically, following the older man toward a large table in the adjacent room. They took seats at opposite ends of the table, a large space between them. The two ate their breakfast in peace, occasionally glancing at each other. They had a few simple exchanges: “How are you feeling?” from Danny, followed by quick responses like, “Fine, somewhat,” from Vlad. 

As Danny finished one of his waffles he glanced around the room, eyes focusing on the old grandfather clock against one of the walls. It read: “Ten AM?! Vlad, what day is it?”

“Oh, uhm. I believe it is Wednesday, Daniel.” The older man answered as he took another bite out of his toast. Danny shot up in alarm. “Lancer’s gonna kill me! Look, I know we still have to talk about stuff, but I’m gonna get a harsh scolding from my parents and my stickler teacher if I miss a whole day of school.”

Danny stuffed the second waffle in his mouth and transformed into Phantom, getting ready to shoot off to school.

“Daniel, wait!” The ghost boy glanced back restlessly; he really did need to get going. The older man handed him a piece of paper with a string of numbers on it.

“Whenever you start to feel...well, like you’re burning alive, call me. And today after school too, please. We can talk about things then.” Danny nodded and hastily stuffed the note in his pocket before flying off. Vlad watched the ghost boy leave, wondering whether his jumpsuit’s pocket would translate to his jeans’ pocket. 

The billionaire leaned back in his seat and took one last bite of his toast before collapsing face first onto his plate, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. 

The young halfa managed to arrive at Casper high a little before eleven AM hit. He quickly transformed back and sprinted down the halls, trying to reach his classroom before the next period began. Caught in his desperation he didn’t notice the body blocking his path until it was too late; he rammed into Mr. Lancer with full force. 

“By the Great Gatsby!” the startled teacher cried before looking down at the cause of the commotion. “Fenton, you’re three hours late.” he scolded with a grim expression.

Danny looked toward the teacher in trepidation, “I-I’m sorry Mr. Lancer. I overslept a bit, haha…” He trailed off with an awkward laugh, rubbing his elbows in embarrassment at the lame excuse. What else was he supposed to say? _‘Sorry, I was sleeping over at my new boyfriend’s place in Wisconsin.’_ Danny sighed. _‘Wait, did I just call Vlad my boyfriend in my mind?’_

Lancer looked at the boy, brows furrowed in exasperation and anger at the obvious lie. He ran an eye over the younger’s figure and found himself softening slightly. It was clear the boy hadn’t been doing well. There were deep bags under his eyes, and Lancer had noticed the way he seemed to occasionally phase out of existence, mind millions of miles away. An uncharacteristic negative mood had been hanging over the usually peppy teen for a while now and the literature interested individual found himself worried.

“Alright,” Lancer finally said, “you have one day of detention after school today. Count yourself lucky I’m not giving you a whole month.”

With that said the two headed toward the class. Upon entering the room Danny tried to meet the eyes of his friends, Sam and Tucker, only to have them avert their eyes with frustrated looks on their faces. The teen sat at his desk with a frown, heart heavy. The rest of the class passed in a daze, an oppressive pressure hanging over the supernatural boy; every minute felt like an hour. Lancer mumbled equations and sums, but Danny’s mind didn’t register his words, instead focusing on how he could break the tension between him and his best buds.

He didn’t mean to keep pushing them away, not really. The first time he ran away from them after they tried confronting him had been calm. He had made an excuse about needing to finish some chores and told them he’d explain later.

But what he had done at the Nasty Burger, leaving his concerned friends with absolutely no explanation, that was a complete dick move on his part. 

_‘Me and my stupid angst… just let them help.’_

Danny snapped back into focus as the students surrounding him began to pack their things and make their way out of the classroom; class had ended and lunch had begun. 

He swallowed the nervous lump that had built in his throat and walked toward his friends. “Can I...talk to you two?” The techno geek and the eco goth still seemed irritated, but agreed, following the ghostly teen behind the school in silence.

“What?” Sam snapped once they reached their destination, frustration tinging her words. 

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but it was like a frog got stuck in his windpipe, no words came out. _‘Come on, Fenton.’_ he scolded himself, _‘They’re your friends, they’ll be there for you.’_ He took another grounding breath and tried again, but no sound came out as his thoughts took another turn. 

_‘What if they don’t? What if they think it’s weird?_ ’   
  


“If you’re just gonna stand around and waste our time we might as well leave. Hurry up already,” the goth girl admonished. She didn’t mean to sound so antagonistic, but maybe some tough love would convince him to reveal his turmoils.

Danny felt his body begin to shake. _‘This isn’t how this was supposed to go.’_ He cast his gaze toward the ground as salty liquid began to accumulate in the corners of his eyes. Tucker and Sam’s expressions softened at the sight. 

Soon, the ravenette had broken into full sobs, and the techno geek shot forward to wrap his arms around the other, unable to stop himself from attempting to comfort the ghostly teen. “Why won’t you tell us what’s wro~ho~hong~!” He cried, tears flowing from his own eyes as he embraced his sobbing friend. 

Sam sighed and fondly watched her two precious numbskulls who were currently crying like toddlers. 

“Danny, you know we care about you, so why are you keeping secrets from us?” she questioned softly as she wiped away the raven’s tears, her worried amethyst eyes piercing through the boy’s ocean ones.

“I- I was...I had some trouble with a very, very stressful ghost.”

“A ghost? That’s it?” Tucker chimed in, confused. Usually Danny had no qualms asking for help when it came to catching spirits together. “This incident was different from the others,” Danny elaborated, “but I managed to confront him. Everything is gonna be peachy again, I swear.” Danny embraced his friends and pulled them into a tight group hug.

Sam wasn’t fully convinced of the other’s words. _‘Whatever, I’m sure he’s gonna spill the beans eventually.’_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around her secret crush.

After a few moments of embrace, Tucker pulled back and spoke up. “Hey, is the reason you came in so late today because you fought off that ghost?”

“Uh, yeah!” Danny agreed, “Lancer gave me detention today because of that.”

The techno geek sighed in disappointment. “Aw man, that sucks. We’ll hang tomorrow then.”

“Definitely!” Danny affirmed. 

The three amigos spent the remainder of the lunch period together, joking and eating happily, and for once everything felt like normal. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was time for him to meet Lancer for detention.

Detention in the library was a drag, but since Lancer fell asleep midway through reading a magazine (for bald men by bald men), Danny took the chance to get a few minutes of rest as well. He pushed aside his homework and rested his head in his arms on the desk, drifting off to sleep. His back was gonna suffer when he woke, but compared to the full body pain he had experienced earlier it would be a mild inconvenience at most. 

His body had only started to go really downhill after not seeing the billionaire for a couple of weeks, so if he spoke to and met the man at least once every week he should be fine. It’d be like taking his medication of sorts.

The teen woke a few hours later to Lancer shaking him. He yawned and checked for the time: it was nearly six PM. The teen stretched and gathered his things then apologized for staying late before heading home. 

* * *

  
  


When Danny arrived at his home it seemed to be completely empty. He knew his parents were on a trip to Arkansas, but where did Jazz go?

The halfa headed to his room to get a fresh set of clothes, his current ones were starting to stink worse than Dash’s underwear...okay, that was a bit of an overstatement - _nothing_ smells worse than Dash’s dirty pocket briefs. He still feels bad for the kid who had to eat them last time, hopefully Danny will never fall victim to one of the jock’s stupid bets.

_‘I should probably take a shower first’_ he thought, heading toward the bathroom door. ‘ _...hm? What’s that?’_ Danny spotted a note left on his desk, and moved to pick it up; it looked like it had Jazz’s handwriting on it.

‘ _Hey Danny, I have no idea where you went but when you come home you NEED to call mom and dad._ _They nearly cancelled their trip thanks to your little stunt. I’m out tutoring kids for extra credit, you can make yourself a sandwich if you get hungry._ _  
_ _  
_ _STAY AWAY FROM THE OVEN._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’ll be back around seven._ _’_

 _  
_ _‘_ _P.S. I’m in charge while they’re gone.’_

Danny set the note back on the desk. He’d call his parents after refreshing himself.

The teen shook off his smelly shirt, revealing his lightly freckled chest and excessively skinny tummy. 

He’d been eating a lot less these days, making his body look even more like some kind of skeleton freak than usual. That’s what Dash usually called him when they were changing for PE. Today especially, he had harassed the supernatural teen. Something about ‘missing out on his favourite punching bag’. Tucker had been there to defend him, but he still felt so...disgusted with himself. 

It didn’t help that everyone else in the lockers would laugh and agree with the blonde whenever he does it.

_‘Does Vlad really feel attracted to...this?’_ he found himself wondering. No matter how much he looked at himself, Danny didn’t get the appeal. 

You could see his ribs through the skin due to his ‘skeleton freak’ figure. His gross, oily teenage body gave him skin blemishes on most of his physique, his hair was always a ruffled, untameable mess, and he had a few light scars from battles which made it seem like he cut himself or something.

Sometimes the Fenton boy wished he could stay Phantom forever. 

Phantom, who had those lithely defined muscles that were accentuated by the skin tight bodysuit, the tanned complexion which seemed to have close to no imperfections, the flowing silvery white hair that never faltered, even in the wind, and the battle scars that only made him seem more attractive... 

Danny sighed. How did Dash’s stupid comments always seem to hit a nerve? 

The ghost teen would probably grow into a more handsome guy later in life...right? Thanks to his father’s genes he’d at least be able to fill out to a more average figure...hopefully not beyond average like Jack.

He divested himself of the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower, turning the knob just enough so that his mind could wander off as his torso relaxed under the warm droplets of water. 

_‘...No one’s home right now. I could continue business from yesterday’_ The teen thought to himself as his right hand wandered down.

The boy hadn’t been able to do this since a week or so. He was always either too tired, got interrupted midway through, or was too busy defending Amity Park to deal with his hormones. Finally taking care of his need to nut seemed ideal; no one would burst in asking why he was wasting all the warm water since the house was empty right now.

It was difficult to fully satisfy his fantasies when others were around since some were...less than average and tended to end with him having a breakdown after orgasming. His mother always noticed the red eyes afterwards.

What should he imagine now? _‘Come on, brain. You might not get this kind of chance again.’_

His mind drifted to the previous day when he had seen Vlad in his birthday suit. His...jeez, it was really something else. How big would it be if he were erect? 

Danny tended to get a few fantasies including guys, but that wasn’t weird. He had wondered about it once and his mom confessed that when she was drunk that she had plenty fantasies with women when she was young. If she used to have them, it wasn’t _too_ weird for a growing guy like him to fantasize about things like getting humiliated by his bully, right?...Ok, it was probably slightly weird to imagine getting your wrists restrained by the popular jock in the school locker room; Dash mercilessly pounding into him with a hand wrapped around his throat. To imagine Dash filling his belly with cum to the point where his stomach started to inflate with semen, a small bump visible on his lower tummy.

Would that be even physically possible? Didn’t matter.

It might be especially strange to jack off to the idea of the jock leaving him tied up in the locker room to be used by the whole team, the burly boys ravaging his defenseless body as blood and jizz flowed down his abused thighs. He didn’t remember most of the other jock’s, so they were just bodies with indistinct faces in his fantasy. Somehow that made it slightly more erotic for the teen. 

After a while of constantly putting his life on the line and getting beaten by ghosts, a little bit of a masochistic side had started awakening inside of him. That was normal, right? 

His fantasies took another turn as he imagined girls treating him badly.

Ember kicking him in the groin live on stage, Desiree eating out his ass while milking his dick due to a wish gone wrong, Sam and Paulina dressing Danny up like a girl while pimping him out to their dads...wait, that fantasy might also be homosexual in retrospect.

He shook his head and focused back on his fantasies.

Instead of Dash, he imagined Vlad. He was constantly telling himself he didn’t want the older man to hurt him, _rape_ him, but his horny mind liked to imagine otherwise.

Danny got off to the idea of Vlad breaking into his house, beating him to unconsciousness, and then using his body like a disposable sex doll. Restraining all his limbs and locking him in his basement to be used as nothing but a personal fuckhole. Selling him off to be used by the other ghost’s like some kind of prostitute.

The masochistic teen’s breath picked up, it was near. He stroked his shaft as fast as he could while twisting one of his pink bust buttons.

He imagined Vlad sitting his old sweaty and hairy butt on Danny’s face, forcing him to inhale the pure musk. Imagining the man’s curly grey pubic hair on his tongue, some being accidentally swallowed into his stomach to be digested and turned into waste.

“Fuck...” 

His mind once more went to the image of the naked billionaire from the previous day. He hadn’t noticed the older man’s pits, but they were probably disgustingly sweaty from the pain he was going through.The boy would’ve had the perfect chance to lick a stripe from the old pervert’s musky masculine pit, getting lost in the salty taste. Would've been able to rub his shaft between the billionaire’s underarm, getting it sticky with his precum.

Vlad suddenly waking up, looking utterly disgusted at what the boy was doing to him.

“ **FUCK!** ” 

Danny cried as he spurted onto the shower walls. As his breathing calmed, he moved to grab the shower head and wash off his cum on the walls.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. His skin had become slightly wrinkled and pruney from the prolonged exposure to water. As the teen moved to grab his clothes Danny caught a glance of himself in the mirror and took a long look. For the third time in under twenty four hours, he began sobbing. 

“Dash is right, I’m a complete freak. I call Vlad the pervert, but what the fuck am _I_ imagining?” He continued crying for another few minutes. And here he was thinking he’d walk away without crying this time. 

He calmed after a few minutes, hormones and emotions subsiding as his brain slowly returned to normal thinking mode. Of course he doesn't want any of those things to actually happen. 

(Most of them anyway.) 

It’s just his horny teenage brain getting off to weird shit he sees on pornsites...also, intense stress from ghost fighting. He’s had some fantasies that were more on the weird side when he was younger, but after the incident with the portal his imagination had become more and more twisted. Normal stuff just couldn’t get him off anymore.

He needed to take a serious break one of these days.

If any of those rape fantasies were to actually happen he would probably be scarred for life. Especially the one with _Dash_ of all people. But, honestly speaking, the teen wouldn’t _completely_ mind the whole ‘Vlad sitting on his face’ scenario...or the pit scenario. Even that Desiree fantasy had seemed pretty neat.

“I’m so fucked up...”

He put on his Pyjamas and walked out of the bathroom. It was pretty late and he’d probably just crash soon, but his post-masturbation hunger was compelling him toward the kitchen and get himself a grilled cheese. Danny might not be the best at cooking, but even he was capable of creating a grilled cheese sandwich…for the most part. 

Just as he began eating his dinner Jazz came home, looking exhausted beyond belief.

“Long day?” Danny commented mid chew.

“Ah! Danny? When did you come home?” Jazz asked in surprise. He hadn’t arrived after school, so she was worried her little brother might’ve run off. It was good to know she was just overreacting.

Speaking of…

“Daniel James Fenton, we need to have a serious discussion about your behavior.” Jazz stated, attempting to use that authoritative tone their mother puts on when she lectured them. Unfortunately, due to the girl’s high voice her tone came off more squeaky than dominant. Danny rolled his eyes and continued eating. “Jazz, can you not? How many more times are you gonna pretend like you have a degree in psychology?”

The older sister scoffed at the comments and continued on, “I’m being sincere right now! Your actions and attitude these past weeks have had a negative impact on the people around you. What is on your mind to make you act like this?” Jasmine put a hand on her little brother’s shoulder as she sat next to him, waiting for a response. Danny evaded the hand and stood to wash his plate. “I don’t like it when you psychoanalyze me in the house. I’m over it now, so there’s no reason to worry anymore.”

“Danny, I’m always worried about you! What was it that was bothering you? Was it another problem with Dash?” 

“Jazz! I told you, it’s over. Stop bothering me already.” Danny insisted, starting to get frustrated. It was normal for his older sister to be this overbearing, but the emotional day had divested him of any patience he had left. He was too exhausted to listen to the overly smart words Jazz probably didn’t fully understand the meaning of herself. 

“I’ve seen the cuts on your arms!” Jazz attempted, grabbing Danny’s arm and causing him to drop the plate he was holding. It shattered against the ground with a loud crash, causing the ghostly teen to wince. “Dammit, Jazz! Leave. me. alone.” Danny crouched down to pick up the broken pieces. Jazz crouched down to help him, a guilty look adorning her face. “Just...don’t run away again. Not without telling me.”

The halfa suddenly realized why Jazz seemed so adamant. She didn’t know about his ghost problems and was worried one day he'd leave for good, she would have no idea why. Danny sighed in frustration. He had finally fixed his issues with Sam and Tucker only to now tear a rift between him and his sister. 

“Ok, ok, I will.” he agreed, looking up and shooting her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“...And you will stop cutting yourself?”

_‘Oh jeez, this again.’_ The boy thought to himself. “I’m not!”

“Liar!” she shot back, “I have met several disturbed teens your age who have arm wounds just like these!” She gestured toward her brother’s exposed arms, causing the younger to growl in frustration. 

He stood and tossed the plate shards in the trash before moving up the stairs. Jazz quickly followed behind the boy. “Wait! I’m not done talking to you, young man!”

Danny was way too tired for this. “I still have to call my _actual_ mom, so if you would be so kind as to LEAVE ME ALONE? I’d appreciate it big time.” With those words the boy slammed the door directly in his sister’s face, locking it behind him. 

The elder sister’s face became red with anger and embarrassment from the other’s actions and words. She stomped toward her own room. “Fine! Continue hurting yourself, not like I care!” She did care, but if Danny is gonna be a brat about this then...she was at a loss of what to do.

Danny plopped onto his bed and hid beneath the warm covers. He wanted so badly to just sleep, but he still needed to call his parents. He took out his flip phone and dialed his mom. It rang for a bit before a loud voice came through the speaker.

“ **You are in** **_so_ ** **much trouble, young man!** ” There’s that tone Jazz was attempting earlier. 

“Y-Yeah, I meant to call you sooner but…”

“Where were you? Do you realize how worried we were?”

“I- Um, woke up a little bit sooner than usual! So I went to school early.” Danny cringed and slapped himself for his stupidity. Why in the world would he go to school sooner than he had to of his own free will? His mom wasn’t stupid.

There was a long pause “...Whatever it was, I’m just glad you’re back. Be prepared for a harsh talk with your father once we get back!” Maddie responded. 

Her baby was safe for now, that was the most important thing.

“Yeah, I’ll apologize to you and dad-” Danny stopped himself as he suddenly remembered the revelation Vlad had dropped last night. That the pompous billionaire and his ghost hunting mother had relations fourteen years ago. Was it really that crazy to think that maybe…?

“Mom, about Vlad…”

“Vlad? What about him?” Something in his mother’s tone was off. Danny considered his options for a moment before deciding against asking. Now wasn’t the time, and the fact that he would even suspect his mom of doing something as dreadful as lying to her husband and hiding another man’s son for so many years…the insinuation would destroy her. 

“Nothing nothing. I just wanted to ask, when will you be back?”

“Uhm, most likely saturday.” she replied. “Jazz will take care of you in that time but I expect you to take care of yourself as well, don’t put all the responsibilities on her.” 

“I will, bye, love you.”

“I love you too, honey.”

Danny hung up and collapsed further into his bed. He stared at the ceiling and began to drift off. He had finished his homework in detention, so there was nothing stopping him from going ahead and sleeping...

….

…..

…...

“VLAD!”

That’s right, he completely forgot about calling the man back! It was late now but most business men stay up anyway, right?  
  
He moved to the clothes hamper and fished out his jeans. He grabbed the paper from the pocket and quickly retreated back to his room. Jazz watched on in curiosity, she quietly moved toward the boy’s closed door and pressed her ear against it. 

If he wasn’t gonna talk to her about his problems, she’s gonna find out through force!

Danny slowly entered the string of numbers into his phone. ‘ _Has it always been this warm in here?’_ The half ghost felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest with each ring from the phone. After what seemed like forever, a foreign voice picked up. “Ello’? Who’s callin’?”

“I-Is Vlad Masters there?” Danny asked, his voice wavering slightly. “Ah, ghost boy! The boss has been waitin’ all day for you to call im’.” The spooky teen heard some sort of flapping over the line for a while until an undeniably familiar voice began speaking. 

“Good evening.”

“S...Sup, Frootloop.” the teen responded. 

He had just managed to compose himself before the man picked up. He never felt this way when talking to the older in person, so why was he getting all nervous now? _‘Keep calm, Fenton, it’s just your soul boyfriend. No reason to panic.’_

“Oh, dammit! I called Vlad ‘boyfriend’ again!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“...” Danny sat for a few moments, face flaming in embarrassment. In an impulsive decision he snapped the phone shut and screamed into his pillow. “Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!” The teen was absolutely panicking right now, how was he supposed to explain this?

The discarded phone began to ring again, the small screen displaying the number he had just called moments before. The boy clenched his eyes shut in resignation before flipping it open and hitting the call button. 

“...Daniel, do you feel uncomfortable about this relationship?” Vlad asked in a quiet tone. That was not the question Danny was expecting. 

“I mean, kind of. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, you’re a minor. I’m sure you don’t appreciate being with someone with such a huge age gap either.” Vlad said as one of his Ectopusses brought him a cup of tea. 

“No, I meant...do you want to be with someone like me?” The teen’s brain had once again reverted to self deprecation mode. 

Vlad took a sip of his earl gray, contemplating what the boy meant by that question. “I’m afraid I don’t follow. What do you mean by ‘someone like me’ exactly?” 

The younger hugged his pillow to his chest self consciously. “Just- I...I’m not really as attractive as my mom, I guess. I must be kind of a downgrade in comparison.” 

_‘Wow, nice self deprecating comment, Fenton. Totally didn’t sound like you’re fishing for compliments at all.’_

“Hm, in my eyes you seem more than attractive for your age.” Vlad assured the boy.

“You’re just saying that.” Danny refuted “What’s so attractive about a teenage brat like me?...wait, don’t answer that. I don’t wanna hear any creepy pedo descriptions.” The elder man sighed over the line, irritated by the offhand comment. Danny smiled faintly, it was kinda fun to mess with Vlad like that.

“Daniel, I’m serious. You seem more handsome than many of the other boys your age, in my personal opinion.”

“Handsome? How?” Now Danny was convinced the old man was throwing out nice words with no water behind them.

“Well...your eyes for one. They’re such a deep blue and they accent your wild, coal colored hair which always seems falls into such an appealing, fluffy mess.” The billionaire described while scratching his cheek. It was embarrassing to reveal these inner thoughts, even if they are the more innocent ones.

Danny’s cheeks reddened at the genuine flattery. It was an over the top description, but it felt nice to know Vlad didn’t just call him pretty to make the raven feel better. “Still, compared to an almost full package like you-”

“Hold on, _almost_ full package?” Vlad interrupted, mildly offended.

“Well, y’know...the whole ‘being obsessed with my married mother for fourteen years’ thing? Really puts a damper on things. Your personality is kinda...ergh sometimes too.” The teen explained.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a while. 

“...I have my reasons. My passion for your mother went beyond her appearance and personality. Losing her made me lose many good things in my life, and I find myself miserable knowing I will never have her, that I no longer truly desire to anymore. I wasted these past years moping about my feelings only for them to abscond the day I met you.” The older man revealed with a broken tone. 

Danny felt like he might’ve fucked up big time again.

Madeline had been Vlad’s first real crush, but a simple crush wouldn’t motivate a man to chase after someone for so long even after being rejected by them. 

The other reason - the main reason - he had been so hung up on the woman was his ever present _hate_ of Jack Fenton. The truth was that he could’ve gotten anyone he wanted by the time he was a fresh millionaire.

But even as he slowly rose up to become a famous billionaire, his thoughts about beating the man, of taking away the woman he loved - the woman Jack didn’t deserve - stopped him from being truly happy. He had never been interested in any other partners.

If he hadn’t been soulmates with Danny, if his ghost half hadn’t come around to change his perspective, he would’ve most likely gone through with his original plan and possessed Jack.

How would his relationship with Daniel and Maddie have changed if he had not decided otherwise? Would he even still be talking to the boy right now? Would Danny have opened up about his anxieties? Would- 

“Hey Vlad, um, are you still there? You haven’t said anything for like, five minutes now.” Danny felt guilty for his words, he seemed to keep happening across touchy topics. Should he apologize? It probably wouldn’t sound very genuine over the phone. Maybe it wasn’t a huge deal and he hadn’t actually hurt the man that much? He didn’t seem _too_ upset. _‘Why am I always such a jerk…?’_

“Oh! Excuse me, I must’ve drifted off a bit.” The older chuckled nervously. He would prefer not to tell the boy of just how bitter and depressed Danny’s father made him. At least not over the phone when their…’relationship’ had just started.

Danny rubbed his eyes, it _was_ almost midnight. ”Yeah that makes sense.” he mumbled tiredly, “I’ll sleep in again if I stay up any longer so I’m gonna have to go. Good night, Vlad.”

“We shall continue speaking tomorrow, preferably at a more reasonable time.”

“Sorry,” Danny apologized sheepishly, “Lancer gave me a day of detention for coming in late.”

“Just a day? Quite merciful of him in my eyes.”

“Still, it was _so_ boring.” Danny moaned dramatically, “Being forced to do homework in the most boring place in the school while your teacher snores in the background, _sucks_.” 

The older halfa snickered. The boy was so young and forward. “From now on I believe it is best you visit during the weekends, in case you want to stay the night again.” the older halfa suggested.

“Hm, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay over again anytime soon.” Danny spoke, “Don’t get me wrong, the place is nice and all but my sister’s gonna freak if I sneak off like that again.” Also his parents would ground him for life if they ever found out that he’s been sneaking off each weekend to sleepover at their old college friend’s castle. 

He didn’t need to mention that though.

The older man handed his finished cup of tea to an Ectopus and rested his head against the pillows. “Sleep well, little badger.”

“Sweet dreams, Frootloop.” Danny spoke before hanging up. He set the phone on his nightstand snuggled back into the bed sheets. 

Outside the room Jazz leaned away from the door in complete shock. _‘Vlad Masters and Danny...are dating?’_

* * *

Madeline lay awake in her bed, her husband snoring loudly beside her. Why did Danny have to mention _his_ name now of all times? She tossed and turned for a bit longer before finally giving up on sleep, the reminder of the man wouldn’t allow her mind to rest. 

She stood from the bed and made her way outside into the fresh woodland air. The crickets chirped softly as she made her way down the moonlit path. Eventually she came across a river bed. 

The ghost huntress looked into the water, observing the various fish swimming beneath.

...Why, why did she do it? Every year she asked herself how she could have let things get out of hand like this. For pete’s sake, the boy might not even be Jack’s real son!

It all began fourteen years ago...

Jack had once again forgotten their anniversary for the fourth year in a row. Back then it had been more of a big deal for the ghost huntress. The man had been out with their daughter to see some ice skating show. In retrospect it was a very sweet gesture, but she couldn’t help getting upset that he kept forgetting their anniversary despite her circling the date on the lab’s calendar each year.

She had reached into a cabinet and taken out some bourbon, fully intending to drink her frustrations away. But as she moved to open it, Masters had called on the phone. 

He pretended to care about her day, asking whether or not Jack had forgotten again. She had felt somewhat charmed that the man remembered, but why? Looking back, it was creepy for the man to remember another man’s anniversary. 

It was especially creepy to _only_ call his wife!

But she had shrugged it off, she and Vlad were college buds after all. The man had invited her to join him in his mansion and have a swig.

_‘Jeez, I was being so stupidly naive…’_ This had been a bit before they moved from Wisconsin to Amity Park. They had been planning to wait until Jasmine was ready for preschool, but after the incident she couldn’t bear to stay any longer and they had moved immediately.

The two had sat in his old mansion back when he was just a millionaire, enjoying glasses of wine while talking about old times. Madeline had brought out the bottle of bourbon she took with her. At first Vlad refused, he had always been such a lightweight (he once made out with the college mascot after just one sip of off brand whisky). 

He’d built up a bit of a higher tolerance, but he still couldn’t handle anything beyond wine. After a bit of convincing, the millionaire had given in. Just a few drinks later and the two were absolutely wasted.

Madeline had complained about her husband, and Vlad had sat next to the married woman, agreeing that the goof was undeserving of her. The last thing she remembered before everything went white was her climbing on top Vlad as he grabbed her hips.

_‘I always knew that he had a crush on me, but after Jack and I got married I thought that maybe…”_

She had awoken the next morning with the worst headache, not recognizing her surroundings. As she had gotten up she realized she wasn’t wearing anything and that a strange pair of hairy arms were wrapped around her exposed torso. “Morning, Madeline~ Last night was truly an experience of-”

The woman had quickly pushed Vlad off and jumped out of the bed. Maddie had taken in her surroundings in horror.

Their clothing was thrown to the floor, and an open bottle of lube was sitting just below her side of the bed. Vlad had scratch marks on many parts of his equally nude body.

Madeline had quickly run off, Vlad following after, begging Maddie to stop and listen. Midway through the hallway the married mother had broken down and started sobbing violently. How could she do this? How could she betray her husband on the day of their wedding anniversary?

“Maddie, please. You have to agree that Jack is not worthy of someone like you. Someone so smart, so beautiful, and just so wonderful in every way. Isn’t it about time you realized that as well?” The man sweet talked. He had always been like this, always apathetic about everyone.

“If you join me, I promise you won’t regret it.” The man had entreated, attempting to place his hand on the brunette’s shoulder only to be slapped away. 

She had looked at him with absolute spite, tears streaming down her cheeks as the brunette’s glare became angrier with each passing second.

“...Where is the bathroom?”

Vlad had moved away dejectedly. The millionaire thought this might have been the moment he’d been waiting for, but her moral code was still too strong. “The wash room is upstairs, left hall, third door.”

Maddie had headed off in that direction without looking back. She was going to clean herself and forget about the entire incident.

She had turned on the shower and punched the bathroom panels in frustration and disgust. She hadn’t been able to believe what she had done. What Vlad had done. Jack adored the man, and here the millionaire was seducing the man’s wife behind his back!

_‘How am I gonna explain this to Jack. Should I even tell him? He’ll be so incredibly-’_ She had felt something on her thighs that immediately halted her train of thought.

Something white.

Something creamy.

Something thick.

“No, No. No no no….” Maddie had crouched down in despair, shivering under the warm water. 

“Please god no, This can’t be happening…”

Afterwards she had run home in complete shame. Jack asked where his lovely wife had been, but instead of answering she had jumped the man and made out with him. 

The two had found their way to the bedroom.

To this day Madeline wasn't sure who the boy’s real father was. 

Vlad had revealed to her that he had a low fertility rate back when they were on friendly terms - had lamented how he may never have a child of his own, so she convinced herself that Danny _had_ to be Jack’s child. He just has to be.

Her son, her precious baby boy might be...a mistake, an accidental child. 

That thought sent shivers down Maddie’s spine. Her husband might be taking care of and loving a boy that wasn't even his.

She might’ve taken away Vlad’s only child without his knowledge.

The wife quietly re-entered the cabin. Her husband was still fast asleep. As she lied back down she internally begged for forgiveness. That she might someday be able to pay for her misdeed.

Was it just a single night of betrayal, or full fourteen years of a growing lie that ingrained itself in the family?

Jack was not a violent man - unless when it comes to ghosts, but if Danny truly was revealed to not be his blood child...how would he react?

With that thought in her head she headed off to sleep, dreaming of every possible terrible scenario that could unfold were any of three to find out.

Jack, Vlad,  
Danny...

She can handle the two men despising her, but not her baby boy. That would be- That would be too much for her to handle.

The next morning she awoke with bags under her eyes. Her husband was already loading the car up outside in preparation for their return home. Madeline got dressed and hugged her older sister goodbye.

She prayed to anyone who would listen that no one would ever find out about that night fourteen years ago.


	4. Ain't no lap dog

Chapter: 4

  
  


After hours of flying, Danny reached his typical destination: Wisconsin. It had become routine for the boy to visit and hang out in Vlad’s castle at least once a week. Usually he visited on a Saturday or Sunday since he had school the rest of the week, but which day depended on whether or not he had made plans with Sam and Tucker.

He felt rather busy, but Mr. Lancer always nagged, “One day you’re gonna miss these peaceful days!” He supposed there was some merit to that, but Danny’s life wasn’t fated to be that peaceful. If anything things would be easier for him as an adult. He’d be the one to inherit the Fenton lab since Jazz had no interest in ghost hunting - instead preferring to become a psychologist or therapist. He’d be able to use all the Fenton tech and maybe make some on his own. Best part, he’d be able to live on his own! No more constantly deceiving his parents every time an elbow phased through something.

His father said that he was saving up so him and Danny’s mother could go on a worldwide ghost scavenging tour, but knowing Jack’s spending habits it was debatable whether or not that would actually happen. Maybe they’d grow too old and weak to continue their rather athletic hobbies and retire somewhere calm and ghost free.

_‘I wonder what I’ll be like when I’m old.’_ Danny thought to himself as he flopped onto the couch. Vlad had grey silvery hair, but otherwise he held himself pretty well for a…

”Wait, how old are you anyway?”

Vlad looked up from his documents distractedly. “Hm? Oh, I’m going to be turning thirty nine soon.” Danny’s jaw dropped. “Thirty nine? I thought you were in your mid forties.”

“Daniel, you do know I went to college during the same time as your parents, right?” The man reminded as he focused back on his stacks of paperwork. One of his main secretaries had left on vacation, so now he actually had to work on this garbage. At first he considered cancelling his usual plans with the boy, but a quick recollection of the pain from the after effects of being apart, he decided against it.

“But, your hair…” 

“True, my strands make me look more...mature.” Vlad didn’t want to use the word “old” since he wasn’t ancient enough to be called that in his opinion.

“I tried dyeing my hair black at one point in order to look younger, but the next morning it turned right back as if I’d never applied it in the first place.” He said, absently fingering his ponytail. Danny couldn’t help but stare at Vlad’s fingers as he ran them through his silver bundle. The boy wanted to stroke it as well. So badly. He shook his head, regaining coherent thought. He couldn’t just pet a nearly forty year old man’s ponytail! That would be weird...then again, the boy had definitely had worse secret desires pertaining to the elder.

“So, you can’t dye your hair at all? 

“It appears not. It must be a side effect due to our ecto infected DNA, you probably cannot as well.”

“...”

“...”

...and just like that the conversation ended.

They’d been “going out” for two months now, but they hadn’t really done much. Not being able to go on dates seemed understandable since people would definitely give them funny looks, but what was wrong with opening up to each other about…deep stuff? Sometimes Danny tried to inch into the elder’s comfort zone and ask questions about his childhood, but those were always answered with things like: “It was fine”, “Nothing much.”, “Average.”

The only topics concerning Vlad’s past that seemed to get an emotion out of the man had something to do with either Jack, or the elder’s parents. However, Vlad always turned really bitter at those questions and refused to answer, so Danny decided to hold off on asking until they grew closer.

The little things like Vlad revealing his real age or that he tried dying his hair once were nice, but the younger couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the fact he barely knew his boyfriend. It was always him _blabbing_ and _nagging_ about _his_ current youth troubles.

By now Vlad was well aware of Danny’s wish to become an astronaut, knows he’ll never achieve that due to his grades, knows how he couldn’t help his continued attraction toward the popular latina, Paulina, and how he’d tried out the goth eyeliner Sam wore at her insistence and felt kind of pretty when he wore it. 

Vlad knew so many of the things that flowed easily from the younger’s mouth. 

_‘Now that I think about it, maybe I’m being slightly annoying?’_

“Hey, Vlad? Am I annoying?”

“Pardon?” Vlad finally fully focused on the boy.

“Y’know, don’t you ever feel like the stuff I talk about is dull? That I talk too much?” The teen twirled one of his raven locks around his finger absently as he continued talking, staring at the floor. “Having to spend your weekend constantly listening to a kid complain doesn’t sound like a good time to me.”

Vlad sighed, setting his papers down and straightening his back with a series of pops. His butt was starting to fall asleep from his continued position, so it seemed like a good time to take a break and comfort his young lover. The older prompted the younger to move over to make space. He sat down next to the self conscious teen and wrapped his arms around the other.

“Why do you always do that…” the teen questioned softly. “I don’t do it all the time,” the billionaire responded, “just whenever you get self conscious over nothing...which just so happens to be a common occurrence.” Danny chuckled before returning the hug and pulling Vlad further onto the couch.

The two found themselves in the typical position of Danny being squished under Vlad’s weight, their arms wrapped around each other’s backs. The younger didn’t seem to mind the uncomfortable position though.

The elder trapping him non sexually like this was soothing and he found himself relaxing, worries forgotten. Of course, _he_ _wouldn’t_ _mind_ the silverette doing it sexually either…but that was probably not going to happen anytime soon.

The teen had noticed that whenever things got a little... _steamy_ , the older man seemed uncomfortable and backed off, despite his clear arousal.

Just last week Danny had tried to be somewhat seductive. It had been embarrassing and awkward, and if he were to repeat it for anyone at school he’d be most likely ridiculed for the rest of the year.

He had leaned against Vlad’s desk and pulled up his shirt just enough to reveal his navel and nips, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead. 

In retrospect it seemed beyond dumb considering the intense air conditioning in the mansion. 

Vlad had stared with comically wide eyes before quickly excusing himself, a visible tent in his lower region.

He had avoided the boy for the rest of the visit after that, only facing him again when he was about to fly back to Amity park. Speaking of,

The boy often had to leave early since the distance between Amity Park and Wisconsin took up to two hours or more, even at mach phantom speed, and he still had to make that ten PM curfew.

The older halfa had once offered to let him use the portal to go through instead, but if anything that’d just take him even more time. 

The distance in the ghost zone spanned twice the size of the human world, maybe even larger. It didn’t help that the place was practically a maze at times. There would be no way for him to make it back on time. 

Danny had just finished his thoughts when the older let go of him and moved back to the dreaded paperwork filled with words Danny didn’t understand.

“What are you signing anyway?” The teen asked. “Just a few merges and potential projects many of my businesses are considering.”

Danny stared at the mountain of paper piled in the “to be approved” container compared to the smaller pile on the “completed” side. “So much work, and on a saturday no less…” he commented sympathetically.

“That is why I rather appreciate the company.” The billionaire said with a smile, “Having a chatty badger here to keep me awake and entertained with his moaning is a nice distraction from this bore of a task.”

“Moaning, huh? Nice choice of words there, Masters~”

“Daniel, please.” The elder groaned in frustration. Danny leaned his head against his palms and pouted in frustration. He was starting to get sick of this morality spiel. 

“...Vlad, I _know_ you want to fuck me.” 

“Then you must also be aware that you’re a minor,” the elder shot back, not looking up from his task of signing papers.

_‘Again with this “minor” stuff.’_ The teen thought exasperated. He had been mad and disgusted at himself for being attracted to Vlad, but in the past months he had grown comfortable with his feelings. It was a shame the elder hadn’t come to the same conclusion. He’d have no qualms if they were the same age...wait,

“You always seem against this because of the age difference, but is it that you actually mind that, y’know?”

“Know...what?”

“I mean, we’re both guys.” Vlad’s hand stopped writing. The vampiric halfa sat back, strokings his goatee in contemplation. “It’s true that I’ve never felt any feelings for another man...but, these days everyone experiments, right?” Danny rubbed his neck as he thought about it. “Guess’ that’s true.” No one could be completely certain of their sexuality without testing things first.

“So...shouldn’t we try it out?” The teen offered.

“...” It wasn’t that Vlad hadn’t thought about it, and lord knows he doesn’t have many qualms about illegal activities, but even he had his limits and the whole pedophilia aspect made him incredibly queasy. Even then, if it was only the vast age difference, he wouldn’t be trying _so_ hard to resist bending the boy over his desk and talking his innocence with haste. 

If he were to hurt the boy…if he were to make him suffer the way he did with Maddie…He wouldn’t be able to take seeing that same spite filled look the woman had given him on the badger’s face.

He could make the boy bleed, traumatize him for life, make the boy _hate_ him. And just because their ghost halves forced them to be together, it didn’t mean their human halves had to do the same. That thought made Vlad’s core burn inside his soul. He grabbed his chest as the pain strengthened. 

“Vlad? Vlad, are you alright?” The younger halfa questioned, slightly panicked. He caressed the man’s back with worry. _‘Shit…’_

“I’m fine, just...maybe I should get some rest,” the billionaire reassured dully. “O-Okay, let me help you to bed.” The teen responded carefully, gingerly moving to support the elder as they made their way to the main bedroom. Upon reaching the room, one of the elderly ghost vultures brought some custom made drugs Vlad had been working on to help alleviate symptoms of the sudden core pains. So far it hadn’t had much of an effect, but maybe this batch would do the trick. 

Vlad collapsed onto the bed and rested his head against the pillows. Danny sat close by, holding the man’s hand tightly.

“Sorry.” The raven felt guilty for bringing the topic up in the first place. He wasn’t sure what happened with the elder, but his words seemed to have set it off. He didn’t have to filter himself like he did with his parents or friends, which led to him saying things without consideration.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

Vlad was the only person he could talk to when it came to both ghost and human matters. Tucker and Sam sometimes tried to put themselves in Danny’s floating shoes, but there were some things they simply couldn’t understand. 

The closest thing to a ghost friend he had was Cujo, who _was_ cute and fun to play with, but he couldn’t exactly have a conversation with the paranormal mutt. Recently he’s gotten somewhat close with Ghostwriter, but that guy can’t relate to any of his human issues. He had died a long time ago, barely remembering anything from his time in the mortal realm. 

The boy could talk about his feelings about becoming a ghost while also opening up about his struggles with human life. This complete understanding was something he wouldn’t have been able to have with anyone had he not met Vlad. 

Danny tangled his fingers with the other, giving the man a warm look. Masters was a tad confused, but welcomed the comfortably romantic act. Vlad rested his eyes a bit, relaxing heavily into the sheets. Danny swallowed thickly and found himself leaning down, his lips getting closer to the elder’s with each passing second, when suddenly-

“Ey, ghost boy!” -One of the vultures peeked his long neck into the room, “Ain’t it kinda late? Ya folks gonna start worryin’.” Danny flushed and hastily let go of Vlad’s hand, climbing off the bed with embarrassment.

“Y- Yeah, I should get going. You know how my parents get when it comes to my curfew.” The elder opened his eyes and began sitting up in order to see the boy off, but before he had gotten even one leg out of the bed the teen stopped him.

“Wha- You’re still hurt! Stay down.”

Vlad waved him off. “Oh I’m fine, it was just a slight chest burn.” Danny tried his best to keep Vlad down, but the stubborn old man kept insisting.

“Vlad, if you don’t stay down I’ll…”

“I’m not some fragile old coot, just let me-” 

Before the silver fox could finish his sentence Danny pressed his lips against the other’s forehead. “Stay down, or the next one will be on the mouth!”

The fully grown adult’s face flushed cherry tomato red at the sudden gesture, nearly matching the flustered pubescent’s beet shade.

“I- Um-...if you persist, fine.” The man wanted to grab the boy’s face and explore every nook of the teen’s mouth with his tongue, but inside his head a choir of: _‘He’s a child. He’s a child. He’s a child. He’s a child. He’s a child. He’s a child. He-’_ echoed.

“Then, uh, yeah. See ya. Ciao ciao,” the teen stated awkwardly. He wanted to slap himself right now because _what the heck was that?_ On one hand he was kind of proud that he actually went through with it, but on the other hand he wanted to dig himself a grave and become a full fledged ghost. 

He made his way to the door but right before he left the older halfa spoke.

“...Daniel, if you truly believe you’re ready for...such an act, we may have a discussion about it sometime.” 

Vlad held the most serious expression he could muster in this situation.

“...Okay.” Danny answered. _‘Okay?! He’s asking if you’re ready for sex and all you have to say is “okay”???’_ He mentally berated himself for his awkward stupidity. “I-I’ll call you tomorrow. Have a good night, Vlad.”

“Yes. A nice evening to you as well.”

With that the raven left, heart still thumping heavily in his chest.

Vlad dropped his exhausted head back on the pillows in shock. He had just agreed to the possibility of intercourse with a _teenage boy_. All because a kiss to the forehead had clouded his judgement…along with a bit of inner temptation egging him on ever since that time Danny teased him by exposing his oh so delicious looking torso.

“Butter biscuits…”

* * *

  
  


Vlad awoke to a loud noise. It sounded like something blowing up in his lab. He looked out to see most of his guard ectopusses knocked out or writhing on the ground. He quickly transformed into his alter ego and flew through the walls to investigate whoever or whatever was messing with his lab.

He had warned his ectopusses and vultures not to mess around with the filter anymore, so who could be causing this racket? 

He cast his gaze around, using his supernatural eyes to see within the darkness. A large mechanical two headed figure stood before the portal, carrying many of Vlad’s gadgets.

“Who goes there?!” He called toward the figure, dropping into a fighting stance. The figure turns around, it was...Technus? No, Skulker?! 

“I told you, didn’t I? I’m no lap dog.” The Skulker and Technus fusion claimed as it aimed its robotic arm towards the vampiric specter, the hand opening to reveal a glowing green hole. Vlad quickly dodged the ectoplasmic beam, but while he was distracted the metallic fusion neared and knocked him against the walls.

“Do ya’ like the new form?” The mad scientist began, “I call it: Skulktech 1.0! Skulks’ over here offered some great access to grand spanking technology if I help him out a bit,” Technus held up one of Vlad’s works in progress. “jeez louise! This is the motherload!”

Vlad flew back into action. He split into four, each of his clones grabbed one of the weapons while the original Vlad flew out of the castle. He prepared something special for cases like this and hid it in the nearby maze. The halfa jumped inside a specific spot of the labyrinth with a golden statue of the dairy king. He turned the statue’s Ice cream cone, causing the statue to move back, revealing a suitcase. 

Inside was a grenade bomb which could affect both physical and ecto based beings. He hadn’t wanted to resort to this since the damages could take forever to repair, but he could always use this as an excuse to take vacation to the rocky mountains. 

Skulktech broke out of the castle roof, debris falling from the sky as they searched for their prey.

Vlad shot towards the hunter, pulling the pin from the grenade and tossing it into the hole Skulktech had emerged from. “Hah! That's all you got?” Skulktech jeered, not bothering to move away from the hole as he prepared another blast. It’s not like grenades could do anything to them.

“Give it some time.” Plasmius answered nonchalantly. Skulktech raised their eyebrow questioningly before a large blast erupted from the hole causing the entire section of the building to crash down.

_‘The dairy king is going to be incredibly rustled.’_ Plasmius thought to himself. The two beings unfused as they fell to the ground. Vlad approached Technus who fled instantly at the glowing crimson glare. “This ain’t worth it! I’ll just sneak back on my own terms!” 

_‘Note to self, increase security once the castle is rebuilt.’_ Technus has always been a gadget obsessed weirdo, but for him to build up the guts and _steal_ from Plasmius? He was kind of impressed, the tech obsessive wasn’t the biggest fighter.

Behind him he could hear Skulker moaning in pain.”Urgh...A grenade that works on ghosts and physical material? How did you manage to make something like _that_?”

“Normally my days don’t tend to be this hectic. With all this free time on my hands, what else was I supposed to work on? Sweaters for my nonexistent grandchildren?” Plasmius reached out a hand towards the fallen huntsman.

The hunter angrily glared at the offered help. “So, you really have gotten soft. Is it because of your new boy toy?” Vlad moved his hand back as it formed into a fist. “Information has already spread that fast in the ghost zone, has it?” He asked with frustration in his voice.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it information as much as it is nightmare fuel.” Plasmius raised a brow in confusion at Skulker’s statement.

“Ghostwriter wrote another ghost friend fiction.”

“Oh.” Damn that insensitive hermit.

Skulker’s robotic body slowly lifted itself. “Gotta say, while it wasn’t as hilarious as the last, it was definitely...something.” The hunter shivered as he remembered the tentacle scene. “If you understand, I hope you will realize what will happen if you don’t let up on the boy.” Plasmius’ hand glowed pink as he warned the huntsman.

“I do, so what?” Skulker’s jets came out of his back, “A true hunter never lets go of his prey, even if it’s the boywife of some pompous pseudo vampire.” The dreaded and cursed word was something that he picked up from Ghostwriters fiction. With that Skulker flew off. He might not be able to catch the vampire, but that heroic brat _will_ be a fine pelt hung over his fireplace one day.

“He is _not_ my _boywife_!” Vlad screamed loudly as the hunter left.

Plasmius huffed and transformed back into Masters. He took out his phone and ordered a limousine to come pick him up immediately, not wanting to deal with any paparazzi or police bombarding him with endless questions about what happened to his estate.

As he waited at the entrance, Vlad thought about which hotel he should go to. Edenwood? Osthoff? Or maybe a trip to Chicago’s four seasons? He remembered a certain complaint his younger lover often brought up, how he always had to leave so early. They weren’t able to spend much time together and it seemed the boy still felt insecure about their relationship.

…Maybe…are there any good hotels near Amity Park?

* * *

Jazz shook the sleepy teen until his eyes finally opened up. “Danny, it’s almost noon! Wake up and start the day already.” Jasmine scolded. Her bossyness was one of her worst points in the boy’s opinion. “I’m up! I’m up…”

The messy haired raven climbed out of his sheets and tiredly walked towards the bathroom. He rustled down his pyjama bottoms and relieved himself. He had spent the entire night thinking of how he was gonna call up Vlad and somehow convince him that he was capable of taking dick. 

He had, _researched,_ about intercourse between men before going to sleep, only adding to his insomnia. It didn’t seem that complicated. Wash your insides, work it open, ram it in. 

Danny shuddered a bit at the thought of actually having to stick something in his hole instead of just fantasizing about it, but that guy from the video (which he’d watched for _research_ purposes) seemed to enjoy it alot.

As the teen went to brush his teeth he felt up his butt, it wasn’t the biggest yet not completely flat. Soft, fun to touch, no need to worry about Vlad staying limp the whole time. Danny spit out the toothpaste and washed out the rest in his mouth with faucet water. He stared at himself in the mirror and contemplated. _‘Can I actually go through with it?’_ Was he going too fast? Two months seemed like enough to develop into sexual territory to the teenage boy - he really wanted it, but at the same time...what if something went wrong?

Sure, he couldn’t get pregnant, but he could get an infection, or his sphincter could tear. That thought reminded him of something Mr. Lancer went on about in class, Murphy’s law. “If something _can_ go wrong, It _will_ go wrong.”

“Maybe I should listen to Vlad...nah, plenty of guys do it without getting hurt. It’s just a theory not an actual law, haha…” Jazz opened the bathroom door and called after her brother. “I made lunch, so stop admiring yourself and come down already.” With that she left back to the kitchen. Danny grumbled in annoyance as he went down the stairs. Jasmine has been bugging the boy heavily for the past months. Was it because of their fight? _‘She can’t seriously still be mad at me for that...can she?’_

“Where’s mom and dad?” Danny asked as he took himself a piece of casserole.

“They’re in Wisconsin.”

_‘Oh no.’_ Was the first thought that came into teens’ mind. He dropped his fork and started sweating heavily. “W-Wisconsin? What for?...” Danny asked as he went to pick the tableware back up. Did they somehow find out about his visits? He had made sure to not go out much so paparazzi wouldn't catch a snap of him, and the intangible ectopusses guards surrounding the castle made it hard for anyone else to sneak in.

“Apparently uncle Vlad’s castle got trashed by ghosts, they showed it in the news. Dad immediately packed the RV and they headed out to investigate.” The older teen answered as she took a bite out of her meal.

He got attacked by ghosts? “Is Vlad okay?!” Jazz studied her younger brother’s reaction. “Yeah, he moved into a hotel somewhere between Wisconsin and Amity Park.”

_‘Phew…’_ Plasmius was able to fend for himself and Danny knew not to worry too much about the experienced halfa, but he still couldn’t help but worry that he might’ve been injured by a more powerful specter.

“Since when were you on such good terms with the guy?” Jazz questioned, “You used to act like a ravenous critter around him.”

“Oh, uh...I got over it?”

“...Hm.” 

The two continued their meals in silence, Jazz glaring suspiciously at her little brother the whole time. _‘She’s definitely still mad over that petty fight…Seems like Jazz is still a kid at heart after all.’_ Danny thought exasperatedly. If only he knew what she was really thinking.

After Danny finished his dish he headed back up to his room and called up Vlad, wondering how he was doing now. A few rings later the older picked up, the sound of wind in the background indicated that he was outside. 

“Good afternoon, Daniel.”

“Yo, your place got trashed?” Danny asked as he set the phone on the desk so he could continue getting dressed. 

“Blame Skulker, that hunting maniac…”

The teen unbuttoned his nightwear top. “Skulker? Why?” Normally the huntsman tended to go for weaker prey, or beastly spirits. After stripping off his PJs he searched around in his closet. Should he go as usual or dress up a bit and visit the man?

“It’s...I’ll tell you later, would you mind opening the door?”

“Huh…?” Danny heard the bell ring downstairs. “Wha- You- Hold on a bit!” While the ghost teen was busy getting dressed, Jazz went up to the door to see who could be visiting at this hour. Upon opening it she saw a certain billionaire she wasn’t ready to face yet, Vlad Masters.

“Ah, Jasmine! Long time no see.”

“...Mr. Masters.”

Ever since that phone call she secretly eavesdropped on, her head has been doing somersaults trying to understand why her baby brother would willingly get into a relationship with _Vlad Masters_ of all people. The guy was their god uncle for pete’s sake! Not to mention the inappropriate age difference. She has thought about revealing this information to their parents, but...this is her brother’s first relationship. He’d been the happiest he’d ever been these past months.

If she were to break it up, she might lose all of Danny’s trust. It doesn’t seem like the older man was toying around with her brother...So for now, she’ll just have to furiously frown at the man. Make sure he would know what was coming if he ever dared to hurt her baby boy.

If worst comes to worst and they break up, it’ll be a good way for Danny to mature. She’ll be there to comfort him afterwards and make him feel safe, accepted. And maybe then he’d truly trust her to be on his side helping him. It seemed a tad manipulative, but hey, that’s what siblings are for.

“Hey, uh...am I interrupting something?” And here came the aforementioned boy, approaching slowly as he noticed the mexican standoff between the two. “No, I was just about to offer Mr. Masters some coffee.” Jazz answered sweetly, a smile plastered on her face. She headed toward the kitchen nonchalantly before pausing and huddling against the wall separating the rooms. This was a prime opportunity to spy on the two that she couldn’t possibly pass up. 

Danny had picked some rather unusual clothing from his regular attire. A red flannel, matching converse shoes with a skull pattern and black ripped jeans. Seemed more similar to something Sam would wear.

Vlad found himself getting butterflies in his stomach the longer he stared at the usually casual boy. The punk attire fit him quite well.

Danny couldn’t help but gape either. Normally the man wore a stuffy black suit hiding most of his features, but that sweater vest and thin white undershirt perfectly accented his quote on quote “man tiddies” as a certain hermit would call it.

Those tight jeans didn’t leave much to imagination either... _‘Damn, maybe I am gay.’_

“You...wanna come to my room, or something?” Danny asked, gesturing awkwardly. “Yes, there is something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” Vlad stated. _‘Oh fuck…’_ Now? He’s gonna...Danny hasn’t prepared himself enough for this. The younger halfa awkwardly led his boyfriend upstairs. Jazz watched the two go with narrowed eyes.

Vlad looked around the younger’s room. It was brimming with boyish charm and simplicity. He sat on the boy’s bed continuing to gaze around. The walls were covered with posters of famous astronauts and a band called “Dumpty Humpty”...a bit of a strange name in Vlad’s opinion, but as a former member of the “Skunk Punks” he couldn’t exactly criticize them.

Danny swallowed the heavy lump that had built in his throat. The teen stumbled towards the man and with heavy determination sat down on his lap. Vlad sat there in shock, not prepared for this _at all._ The boy’s tiny butt was squished against Vlad’s crotch and the older halfa’s breath hitched as his groin started to react. How exactly was he supposed to respond to this?

“Daniel, what are you doing?” Masters inquired tightly, trying his best to not thrust against the plush cheeks pressed into his crotch. “Seducing you, I guess?” Danny stated, some of his determination waning.

“I-I see.” The two sat there in uncomfortable silence. Danny tried to get some sort of confirmation out of the man. “Uhm, so, is it working?” 

“it’s definitely...affecting me quite well.” This was not appropriate at all right now. The boy’s sister could come in at any moment! In fact-

“Mr. Masters? I brought you that coffee. Could you open the door?” the elder teens voice sounded. Thank god she didn’t just come in. Danny climbed off the man and went to take the cup from his sibling. Jazz smiled and began walking back downstairs, but upon hearing the door close again snuck back and pressed her ear against it.

“That was much appreciated,” Vlad spoke, “but perhaps we should move onto the actual topic I wanted to discuss.”

“Huh? I thought you wanted to, y’know...what we talked about yesterday.” Danny spoke as he twiddled with his thumbs in embarrassment. _‘Talked about what?’_ Jazz thought desperately, on the edge of her seat. Or rather, on the edge of the door.

“...That can wait until we find a more suitable place.” How very bold his boy was to try and seduce him the moment Vlad came in.

“True, Jazz might listen in or something” The female teen held her breath and started sweating. They didn’t know, did they?

“Actually I wanted to ask you, how would you feel if I moved somewhere near Amity Park?” Vlad asked as he took a sip of his beverage. “Y-You would?” Danny asked excitedly before, “But this place isn’t the most...luxurious, or befitting for a famous guy like you.” 

“Indeed. Amity Park may be small, but the nearby Posh Polter Heights seem to have some pleasant mansions I could reside in, for the time being.” He got up and looked outside of Danny’s window. It had been a long time since he visited a suburban home like this. “You wouldn’t have to make any large trips anymore.” It was nice of the man to take the teens' schedule in consideration, but the decision still felt rash. “Are you sure you wanna buy a mansion near this place,” He questioned again, “just for me?”

“What’s a few thousands or millions of dollars when I have quite literally all the money I could possibly spend?” The billionaire said smugly. Somehow the tone seemed incredibly annoying. “Still, you should at least take a look around the place before you decide.” Danny stated. Who knew how long it could take to rebuild, he couldn’t just buy a whole mansion when the only thing holding him here was a fourteen year old boy.

“Then, would you care to show me around?” Vlad questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. “Show me the things which might interest me in Amity Park, besides your existence.” He requested. He couldn’t really see the boy succeeding considering the town was quite drab compared to his usual vacationing spots. But then again, some time in a quiet town like this might be nice in it’s own way.

_‘A place that could be interesting to a man like Vlad…’_ Danny thought about it. “Well, what kind of places do you usually hang out at?” Interest wise he knew that Vlad was a Packers fanatic, so maybe a spot that has something to do with football? Or anything to do with sports?

“Usually I tend to stay more indoors, the only places I “hang out” at,” He said with finger quotations. “tend to be wherever my partners like to have business meetings at. Things like, golf courses, casinos, gentlemen’s clubs-”

“What’s a gentlemen’s club?” The innocent boy asked, he’d never heard the term before.

“...Scratch that last one, those were never that interesting to me in the first place.” There were _some_ women that peaked his interest in those clubs, but most of the time it was because they were short haired brunettes wearing blue. Bonus points if they had lavender eyes. “Alright?...Well, we do have a mini golf course. No casinos though, not that I know of anyway.”

“I doubt you would’ve been familiar with one, you _are_ still a minor after all.” Danny became peeved. He’d had enough of this topic coming up constantly. “Again with the minor _bullshit_? Vlad, when are you going to treat me like an adult?” The elder was confused at the sudden outburst of rage, did he say something wrong? 

“Daniel, you are a child.”

“I’m fourteen! I’ll be in college in less than five years, and even then I can go to stuff like courses or take on part time jobs before that!”

The elder tried calming the boy down, still not completely understanding what the boy was mad about. “What is so wrong with stating the truth? You’re underage, therefore you count as a minor in society.”

“Yeah, but...I can do _some_ adult stuff that I wasn’t able to before.”

“For example?” Vlad drank the cup empty. Danny scratched his cheek in contemplation, what _could_ he do at fourteen years old? “I dunno, go on dates, maybe?”

“Which you have done…”

“...Ugh, never. Not even with you.” The boy answered dejectedly. In the end it seemed like he still _was_ a childish kid. Getting so worked up over nothing, screaming at someone for no reason just to be proven wrong, pathetic. Vlad sensed that the boy just wanted to prove himself to be more mature. He used to be the same way when he was Danny's age, always trying to seem more dependable and manly. It just shows that he was growing up, trying to fit in with other, more fully grown individuals.

“Well, if you want to, we could do it now.” The billionaire offered.

“Hold on, what? You mean... “

“Indeed, a date.” Vlad smirked as Danny’s eyes widened in shock. “But if someone finds us-”

“That won’t be a problem here, a quick trip won’t cause a scandal.” The reason they had never gone out in Wisconsin was because Danny had lived in another, very distant, state. 

If some paparazzi were to snap a shot of him and put it in the papers, his parents would question how he was able to get there without their knowledge or means of transportation. Which would, in turn, lead to his secret life as Phantom being at risk But here in Amity Park it seemed fine. If someone were to ask why the older billionaire was hanging out with some kid from a small town, he could just explain that he was the boy’s uncle or something.  
  


...Vlad’s usually rare consciousness once again shamed him as he remembered the fact that he _was_ the teen’s uncle...god uncle anyway. Certainly there was no blood relation, but he was _technically_ related to Danny.

The raven haired teen thought for a bit. His stomach started feeling giddy at the thought of actually going on a date with the older man. _‘Keep cool, Fenton. Don’t blow this now.’_

“Well, since you asked me to show you around anyway...sure.” Vlad gulped. Perhaps he had been too hasty. The boy's parents might not mind Danny heading off with him, but they would definitely get some strange looks from onlookers. The public didn’t exactly see him as the most emotional or familial man, and if someone were to find out what was actually going on it would put him and his businesses at risk…Then again, he could always pay the journalists for silence if the secret did make its way out.

“So, um, you wanna go to that mini golf place or…?”

Vlad pondered. Mini golf didn’t exactly seem like something the young one would appreciate or find much enjoyment in. “Instead of that, show me the place _you_ tend to enjoy your time at.”

“The place I enjoy…?” Danny ran a hand through his hair as he considered. What place does he tend to frequent when he wasn’t ghost fighting? “I don’t have that many hobbies to be honest, the only place which I enjoy sorta hanging out at is either Nasty burger or the mall.” And even then, it was mostly Sam and Tucker who enjoyed those places. 

Vlad was surprised, considering Danny’s enthusiasm towards space. “I would’ve thought an observatory would be a comforting spot for you.” The younger halfa seemed dejected at the other’s comment. “...They don’t have one Amity Park anymore. It closed down two years ago.” He sighed as headed out of the room.

Vlad took note of the other’s shifted attitude. What did Vlad do wrong this time? “D-Daniel? Did I upset you somehow?”

“Hm? Oh, no, We should just get going already, It’s almost 3PM. I won’t be able to show you around much if we keep chatting here.” He stated as he descended down the stairs. Vlad followed slowly, noticing the ginger sister gloring at them suspiciously. Danny didn’t take note of it since his sibling has been giving him that look for weeks now. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He called out to her. “If mom and dad ask, I’m out showing Vlad around.”

Jasmine nodded, continuing her hawk like gaze.

“You best not try anything funny, _Masters._ ” She menacingly whispered to herself as the two males headed out.


	5. Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100+ Kudos and all the comments! Your support means the world to me ; ~ ;

Chapter: 5

  
  


Daniel’s head was starting to hurt from thinking too much, which shop should they visit first?  The arcade? No, Vlad doesn’t seem like the type who even understands video games. The tech store? He owns multiple businesses that provide the establishment with gadgets in the first place.

...Those are the only two places Danny was into. The Phantom life sucked the magic out of simple teenage hangouts.

“So, what do you suggest we should start with first?” Vlad interrupted Danny’s thoughts and asked the question he absolutely did not want to hear right now.  “Uhm, we could…” Danny quickly locked around, what would be the normal choice for a date in the mall?  “Oh! How about Abyss? Looks like a sale is going on right now.” The raven haired teen pointed towards one of the trendiest clothing outlets in the town. Fashion! Something that seems like it would fit Vlad.

“Hm, is this really the sort of store  _ you _ would enjoy?” Danny didn’t seem like the most fashionable youth, no offense on Vlad’s part.  Danny dragged the older man inside. “Course! Everyone hangs out at Abyss.” That wasn’t an exact lie. He sometimes came here with Tucker to quote on quote “get some honey”, not like it ever actually worked.

The couple looked around the simple low decorated store, many students from Danny’s school were around, making the teen start to feel queasy. What if someone dumb rumor starts spreading?  He feigned a relaxed attitude and continued on, looking around for something he both likes and could actually afford. It’s nice having a rich godfather boyfriend but Danny isn’t too keen on acting like a gold digger.

Some sweaters, blouses, stuff that’s half off...nothing that really catches his eyes. The colors are too bright and most of the expensive clothes seemed lowbrow considering the price.

Vlad seemed to have noticed it as well, his eyes were squinting harshly and his brows furrowed as he inspected a particular popular item.  “I’ll have to talk with the manager about this…” He said like some sort of Karen in Danny’s eyes. “Vlad, no, why would you even do that?”

“Well, just because I received the rights to the brand through unconventional means doesn’t mean I’ll allow garbage to be sold.” Vlad eloquently put, he has a reputation to keep.

“Y- What?! You own Abyss?”

“...Is that really surprising to you? It’s one of the most popular tween clothing stores, why wouldn’t I hypnotize the owner to sell it at a minimum price?” He continued looking for any decent garments while Danny stared at him awkwardly.  “You  _ hypnotized  _ them?” He questioned. 

“Oh, that was before I met you. No worries, Spiderman Junior, I won’t continue my nasty deeds since your hero complex won’t allow it.”

Spiderman?! He was nothing like Spiderman!...Wait, yes he was. That’s actually pretty cool in Danny’s eyes, being a real life Peter Parker. A secret teen superhero trying his best to balance school life and life threatening danger.  Before getting into astronauts he had a hero phase just like any boy his age, but to think his toddlerhood dreams came true, sometimes it seemed fictional to him.  True it’s rough, but Danny supposed he should be sort of grateful. Even if he has to break a bone or two every few weeks.

...right?

“Huh, speak of the arachnid.” Vlad commented as he held up a spiderman hoodie that made Danny’s eyes sparkle with excitement at trying it on. Vlad noticed his childlike excitement and handed it over.  “I’ll look around a bit more, you go ahead and live out your fantasy, Spidey Jr.” The older man chuckled.  Vlad took out a black and gold card, casually handing it over to the teen.  Danny flushed at the light teasing, normally it would infuriate the young halfa, being treated like a kid again, but for now he was too distracted to notice, taking it as a compliment instead.    


He headed towards the changing rooms when suddenly he heard, “Oh great, it’s Fenturd.”

Danny could recognize that grating voice everywhere. It was none other than Amity Park’s teenage football star, Dash Baxter. Along with him were the beta orbiters, Star and Kwan, not to forget his typical companion, the most popular girl in Danny’s school, Paulina Sanchez.

“Whatcha’ hiding there, dork?” Kwan snatched the hoodie away and started chuckling, mocking Danny heavily.  “Pff, you serious?” Dash chimed in, of course he would. “How old are you again? The hell are you planning on wearing  _ this _ ?” Dash pushed the hoodie against Danny’s chest, staring down at the thin boy with dark eyes.  His pupils seemed like those of a hawk preparing to catch his prey.

“Looks a bit too big for a skeleton freak like you, how about something a bit more baby sized? You’re into kiddy shit anyway.” The entire group started laughing at him, especially Paulina.

Danny was used to this, were this freshman year he would’ve cried by now, but after more than twenty wedgies he’s become numb to such mockery. He walked past the quartet of bullies when he was grabbed by the shoulder.

“Hey, we’re talking to you! Fucking answer, Fenturd.” Dash spat angrily, the rest of the group seemed confused by the sudden aggressive act.

_ ‘Jeez, what is up with him today?’  _ Danny tried shaking him off, he didn’t want to deal with this, not today of all days, especially not when he’s on a first date.  Dash ripped the hoodie out of the raven’s hands again and slammed him against the walls. “Ow!” Danny squeaked. He looked up at the blonde and started sweating, Dash looked the angriest he’s ever been, but why?   


His eyes wandered across Danny’s entire body. 

_ ‘...Is it my outfit?’  _ Sure it was different from his usual attire, but why would that set Dash off so much? The jock picked Danny up by his collar and opened his mouth to say something, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Put him down.” Vlad ordered calmly. Dash glared at the man,  _ ‘Just who the hell is this now?’  _ The blonde jock asked himself.

“Oh. Em. Gee.” Star began, “It’s Vlad Masters, the famous billionaire!” As a girl secretly interested in old men, she couldn’t help but squeal. Rich, handsome, powerful, rich, what more could a potential baby girl want?  Confused, Dash let go of the coal haired teen, what’s a celebrity doing with Daniel Fenton of all people? Star was the one to ask, “Uhm, so, what’s up with this?” She gestured between the two halfas.

Vlad patted Danny’s head. “I’m his uncle.” He stated in a monotone voice, eyes filled with murderous intent clearly targeted towards the blonde jock.

While the two were busy having a standoff Danny slipped away relatively unnoticed and paid for the hoodie. So what if it’s too big? He’s gonna be needing new winter clothing anyway, might as well buy a cuddly hoodie.

Afterwards he drags the seemingly bloodthirsty man out, just before they left he noticed Paulina and Star winking at him.  _ ‘Hm, so now that you know I have a rich uncle you’re interested…?’  _ Danny sighed, he finally understood why Sam got so angry each time he used to drool about the latina.

* * *

“How long has this been going on?” Vlad spoke up after five minutes of silence. Danny chewed at his over salted slightly burned pretzel, casting his eyes to the side. “You’ve been to highschool, right? Jocks can be jerks.” He prompted the older to bite into his trashy pretzel as well, instead he asked again, “Daniel, how long has he been threatening you like this?”  Danny sighed loudly, showing off his frustration on purpose. “He went overboard today, but usually it’s just dumb name calling and wedgies.” Vlad tilted his head with a confused expression. 

“W-What?” Danny asked, not understanding the other’s reaction.

“Why are you letting him do this to you? I could understand if you were a regular teen, but must I remind you that you have  _ ghost powers _ ?” Vlad nagged, “You could easily manipulate him into doing your bidding.”

The raven rolled his eyes. “I’m not like you, Plasmius.”

“...Meaning?” Vlad spat with bitterness. 

“It means, I actually have some morals, standards. I won’t manipulate someone just because I could...well, I mean, not anymore.”  Vlad raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk forming. “Why Daniel, are you admitting that you gave into the temptation of your powers?” He put his hand on Danny’s head and ruffled it thoroughly, a bit proud to know the boy isn’t a complete stickler. The teen swatted his hand away.

“It wasn’t like that! S-Sometimes Dash just went too far and I…um… I mean...” He used his power to manipulate him. The teen flushed red at his own hypocrisy. Vlad let out a full on laugh which he tried his best to suppress.  Danny pouted at the man’s ridicule, yet let out a few giggles himself.  The mood turned bright again, Vlad bit into his long cold pretzel and scrunched up at the overwhelming salty taste. With full force he threw the pretzel into a nearby trash can, genuinely angry at the offending piece of food. 

Danny’s giggle stopped for a second before he cracked up, unable to control his own volume, pulling some of the other shoppers attention to himself. The two quickly darted to another area in the mall, settling to sit near the fountain.

Danny put down the bag with the hoodie next to the bench and took a relaxing breath.

“Hm, this is a familiar scene.,” the older man muttered. “Things began to change after…” Vlad wasn’t sure whether to finish his sentence, there aren’t many people in the area but-

“After the almost kiss,” Danny finished for the man, a slight flush present on his face. Vlad looked around to find no one paying them mind. “Yes. I startled you quite a bit there.”  The moment Danny noticed their lips nearly brushing against each other Danny felt a jolt back then. “I was kinda flattered being called cute and it felt nice when you pet me, but, you were moving way too fast.”  Vlad isn’t fully to blame the teen supposed, the whole soulmate stuff also had play in the situation. “You didn’t stop even after I asked you either, it was just so... _ scary _ . Scarier than any ghost I’ve met.” 

Vlad swallowed nervously. What would’ve happened had he not noticed the teens' distress? Would they have…No, Vlad managed to stop himself before hurting the child.  He shouldn’t think about it. He shouldn’t imagine Danny’s cries and begs which couldn’t reach him, he shouldn’t imagine blood trickling down the teens thighs from his forced dry entry.  He shouldn’t imagine the boy in pain. Yet he’s imagining Danny looking at him with spite and fear in his eyes. 

His body ached as his imagination ran wild. Would he have? Could he have? Ever since he met the boy his moral compass finally made a return and each time he thinks about possibly causing pain to Danny, he feels nothing but guilt and pain.

“Vlad!” Danny screamed after trying to call the man three times, concerned that he might’ve fucked up again. “Dammit, did I say something wrong again?”

Vlad quickly shook his head as he stood up from the bench. “No, I...I gave up caring about others for so long. Now that you’re around it’s just-”  At this point in his life Vlad felt perfect, powerful. But it’s been so long that he felt anything for another person.  The man doesn’t know when, but someday he’s going to hurt the younger.

He’s commited many crimes, betrayed many people, manipulated countless innocent bystanders, who’s to say he won’t go back to that? This budding relationship will develop and the closer they grow together the more Vlad feels intimated, afraid of himself.  Vlad’s thoughts were caught off as Danny wrapped his arms around him. Holding him with his face buried in the man’s chest.

“D- What are you thinking? There are-”

“I don’t care.”

People were starting to gawk, giving the two cold or confused looks. 

“What’s up with them?” “Kinda close…” “How old is that kid?” “That guy seems familiar…” 

Vlad shut those voices out and wrapped arms around the young teen. His mind felt at ease, his ears ignored the mocking and whispering. He fully focused on his lover and squeezed him tightly in their embrace.  “I don’t care,” Danny repeated. “People are shitty, I can be shitty, you did some shitty things, so what?” The teen let go, looking up at Vlad’s similar ocean blue eyes. “People change, Vlad. Even a crazed froot loop like you can turn into a halfway decent guy.” Danny moved his right hand to Vlad’s face and held his cheek. 

_ ‘The roles are switched, but I still get this feeling of deja vu.’  _ Vlad leaned into the soft warm feeling. His few stubbles slightly scraped the boy’s pillowy hand.

“It’s not like you were like this forever, even you had your goofy days where you started a band and worked on ghost hunting tech.” That was true, before the accident Vlad was a completely different man. His thoughts escaped his mouth. “From a dairy farm boy to a bitter billionaire...” People really do change.

Suddenly he felt the teen tense up. “I’m sorry what now.”  Danny pulled his hand away, his eyes wide trying to comprehend what the man just told him. “Y-You...hold on, hold on a second.” Danny massaged his temples in order to process the information. “You grew up on a dairy farm?!”

“...Butter biscuits.” He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Vlad Masters, billionaire of the year, was a farm boy?” Danny wasn’t even saying it in a mocking way, he just can’t believe that a man as suave and elegant as Vlad used to be a simple farmer child. “Huh, maybe I’ll grow up to be an astronaut after all.” Never give up on your dreams.

“Well, before I tried to become a rockstar and that didn’t exactly work out. So I used my newly gained ghostly powers instead and became rich enough to own any band I wanted.”

“Ah, I see.” Nevermind, dreams are stupid. 

The two sat back down, the small amount of onlookers long gone, having gone ahead with their day. “Daniel, what made you so interested in becoming an astronaut in the first place?” Vlad asked. 

“Hmm, when did it start again?” The teen fiddled with the strands of his messy hair as he thought back.  The furthest he can think back would be when…

“I once met a retired astronaut.” Danny recalled, “Remember when I told you about that observatory, the one that closed down?” Vlad nodded. “Well, that place belonged to a russian man who travelled to the moon for five years, five whole years!”  The halfa leaned back as he continued retelling, “Oftentimes I came there alone since, y’know, my dad isn’t that big into constellations, or really anything that hasn’t to do with hunting ghosts.” The two shared a look that only they could understand, Jack ain’t bad, but his obsession gets on the nerves. Especially when you’re a half spirit.

“So he often talked to me, or guided me, showed me how to use a telescope...he was a neat old dude.” Danny put the emphasis on ‘was’ meaning… ”After he, well, left. No one took care of the place anymore. Dust started gathering, animals made their nest there, homeless people broke in and eventually the telescope lens cracked.  Stargazing was just kind of a hobby, but many of the stories the old man told still stay with me to this day.” 

Danny leaned his head on Vlad’s shoulder. “He said it was like exploring a brand new world different from earth. So, for a while I thought about becoming an astronaut as well, exploring the moon, getting to see the stars and the planets...”

_ ‘That was, a lot more than I expected.’  _ Vlad thought it was just because of the media and such or maybe sci-fi movies. Danny’s reasons were actually kind of touching in a strange way.  Danny let out a tired snicker, “Though, I’ll probably never make it. my grades are too crap and, unless I’m in my Phantom form, I can’t even lift a dumbbell.”

“You said yourself people can change.” Vlad reminded him. 

“Yeah, but some can’t change the way they want to.”

A silence stretched for what felt like forever, This day has been a rollercoaster of emotions. Hell, everytime the two hang together they might as well be walking into a theme park of emotional conflict and awkward exchanges. 

Too different, too similar, something in between that often led to mind juggling.

“AAAAAH!”

A shrill high pitched scream broke the tension, Danny and Vlad towards the source of distress to see… “Box ghost and Klemper? How did they get out?” The teen could’ve sworn he caught the weak package obsessed specter and Klemper doesn’t go out much unless someone were to force him.

A whole bunch of cartons, crates and other rectangular three dimensional empty containers swirled around Box ghost who was trying to pull Klemper off a terrified lady. 

“But I want her to be my friend~!”

“Fooool! There is, hng! No time to make frieeeeends!” Box ghost pulled and pulled while the rectangular and square containers flew wildly around, either hitting or trapping the innocent shoppers and guilty shoplifters who were going to blog about their recent successfully stolen goods.  Everyone near the fountain area and any surrounding shops fled the scene, leaving the area empty except for two particular half ghosts, one of them being the self proclaimed selfless hero of Amity Park who should most likely jump in before the two goofy specters caused actual chaos and harm beyond the usual terror shenanigans.

Danny sighed as he hid behind Vlad, “Going ghost.” He said in a rather bored fashion, a white ring surrounded the teen transforming him into his alter ego. “Well, this was a neat time and all but, duty calls.”

“Would you like me to join in?” Masters offered. Danny’s eyes widened in surprise at the offer, some help in ghost fighting with someone who is much more knowledgeable and powerful would be neat.

However.

“That’s real sweet of you, but,” Phantom pointed towards the overall wearing spirit who finally managed to pull off his companion, a bit too hard of a pull. The two rolled backwards right against the wall slamming upon impact due to forgetting that they could easily turn themselves intangible. “It’s Box ghost and Klemper.”

“Yes...another time then.” Vlad sat back and let out a long groan once Danny left, whenever things got good they found themselves at a loss for words.

Vlad supposed it’s mostly his fault; Danny has never had a date before so of course he would have no idea how to charm his partner, female or not. Vlad meanwhile had several years to have some sort of romantic interaction.

Due to his previous overwhelming obsession with Maddie, he never took to the flirtatious advances offered to him. Not to forget the fact that he hasn’t had sexual intercourse with anyone in fourteen years, apart from a few grinding sessions at gentlemen’s clubs, but those women weren’t exactly his type.

_ ‘Do I even have a type?’  _ Vlad asked himself as Box ghost was sent flying by Danny’s punch.

He tended to gravitate towards women that looked similar to Madeline in some fashion, but...he quickly found himself disgusted, grossed out by the touches of the women.

To be frank his time with Maddie wasn’t exactly the best either, he couldn’t remember much due to alcoholic influence but what he does remember is...okay. It felt neat, alright, whatever.  There was more euphoria in the fact that he was cuckolding the man he hated most on his wedding anniversary.

Klemper was blasted away by a green beam from Phantom, falling next to the billionaire. Vlad looked up at the hero and realized something, Danny’s touches were the first time he liked the feel of another on him.  His hands, his lips, his...everything, he wanted to be one with the boy, not only in body but mind. Vlad continued observing the young teen fighting when he felt something cold and grabby grab his leg.

“Would  _ you  _ like to be my friend?” Klemper asked with puppy dog eyes. Vlad’s eyes glowed a stark threatening red scaring the nightgown wearing specter off. 

Box ghost lay on the ground seeing square stars. Which would just be yellow cubes in that case. “Phew, that was a neat daily work out.” Danny wiped the ectoplasmic sweat off his tanned forehead and aimed the Fenton thurmace towards the crate creep, sucking him in.  Phantom turned towards Klemper who was shuddering, “Am I gonna have to trap you too or are you gonna hop in here on your own like a good ghost?” Klemper looked down and dejectedly let himself get sucked into the thurmace.

“Another day, another job well done,” Danny congratulated himself, turning back into Fenton. 

“Out of the way, outta the way!” Kwan shrieked as he ran around aimlessly with a large carton box on his head, blocking his view from anyone possibly in front of him. “Football star coming through!”

“Huh? W-Wait-” Kwan ran straight into the young teen causing him to fall into the fountain.  “Daniel!” Vlad walked close to the fountain. “Are you alright?” Danny got up and shook his head like a wet dog. “Never been better…”  Vlad stretched out a hand and helped Danny step out. His new outfit was completely soaked, from his flannel shirt to his converse shoes. The feeling of wet socks made Danny’s skin crawl. 

He took off his flannel and squeezed it above the fountain.  Vlad couldn’t help but ogle at the half naked, nowhere near legal, teenage boy in front of him. Clear stripes of sweat and water flowed down his pale skin, Danny was aware of the hungry gaze but chose to avert his eyes for now.

Paulina, Dash and Star soon followed after, pulling the box off Kwan who was shivering like a newborn baby deer. 

Dash’s eyes turned towards the raven, he looked, angry. Extremely frustrated. His fists clenched tightly as he studied the half naked boy who was more focused on the elder’s gaze.  “Freak.” Dash whispered under his breath, quickly walking off with Star and Kwan following the leader. Paulina meanwhile stayed for another few minutes and offered Danny a spare emergency towel. She gave the boy another wink, “You can keep it if you want, Richie.”

“...It’s...Danny…” Paulina was already long gone by the time the teen opened his mouth. Danny tiredly wiped himself dry, looking up to see Vlad talking to someone on his phone. “Who’re you calling?” The teen asks while ruffling his hair with the rag.  “You don’t expect me to walk you home half naked and drenched, do you? We’ll go to my current hotel room for now. You can get changed, take a warm shower…” Vlad realized the suggestive meaning behind his words and noticed an awkward smirk on his lover’s face. 

“J-Just so Jasmine won’t chop off my head, I’m not intending anything perverted.”

“Ok, ok, I get it...really wouldn’t mind though.” Danny said in a half joking manner, the other half actually serious about it.  Vlad let out a long sigh, he picked up the phone again and began directing his driver.  His mind is telling him no, but his body is begging, pleading, gasping at any straws that could lead to yes. Vlad was beginning to lose his straws, his excuses. With the boy telling him he’d be fine with it, it’s getting especially hard to come up with any reason despite hurting the boy.

With proper preparation it should work, but…last time even with proper preparation the “love” of his life ran away from him.  He realizes now Maddie was more of a trophy, but back then he felt genuinely hurt.

Like he had lost his last and only chance of happiness of any sort.

Danny might be tough for a fourteen year old, what with battling spirits daily and defending his home town from any ghasts. But tough or not, he’s still a child, barely a pubescent one at that.  Even if not physically, he could scar him mentally.

Just ten minutes after his call the limousine arrived, Danny seemed ecstatic at being able to ride in it. “I thought these just existed in cartoons and mafia movies, this car is huge!” Danny’s excitement didn’t abstain even after entering the vehicle. “It has a mini bar too?!”

“I’m not letting you drink, little badger.” Were he to actually charm the other he wants this time to be sober, fully embrace his lover and actually remember what happens afterwards.  “Yeah yeah, no worries. I won’t get you in any more trouble than you already are.” Danny put the towel on the seat and sat his wet butt down.  Vlad sat next to the teen and noticed a peculiar look from the driver. “To the hotel.” Vlad ordered swiftly. The worker turned towards the road and kept his thought in his head, in fear of losing his job and possibly his life considering the power the man possesses. 

Were he to spread rumors Vlad Masters would be able to get rid of him in no time. _ ‘Daniel might get upset though.’  _ No more being able to get rid of whoever he wants, however he wants, unless the young boy agreed it to be the only option. Which, unless it involves the blonde jock will probably never be the case.

Danny seemed to have a prickly spot when it came to the popular teen, at first glance the same could be said for Dash but...

Vlad heard that last part, and he noticed the stare Dash gave to Danny. Were he a mind reader he would say that the blonde was interested in the Fenton boy, yet trying to suppress it for some reason. Most likely inner homophobia and the strange need to keep the high school social hierarchy.  “Hmph.” Brats, when will they learn that high school is nothing but another tunnel in life that won’t matter for the next fifty or so years? College and elementary school have a higher impact if anything.

“Hm? What’s up?” Danny asked, looking out the open window.  “Argh! Idiot! You’ll get sick if you do that!” Vlad snapped, he promptly rolled up the window and gave Danny a look that said ‘You exhaust me’. Danny in turn pouted, he’s dried himself off plenty.

_ ‘Truly a brat…’ _ A brat he wants to fuck, a child he wants to ravage, a virgin he wants to deflower. Vlad clicked his tongue as he turned towards his own window. He won’t give in! He won’t defile a kid!

“C’mon, don’t be such a grump now~” Danny singsonged while holding the man’s hand.

_ ‘I might give in.’  _ Vlad might give in.

* * *

While Danny was taking a warm shower, Vlad took the time to watch some of the Wisconsin news which mostly covered the incident concerning his estate. Most of the channels theorized it to be a terrorist attack from either a rival company or a certain group who bombed the Twin Towers three years ago.

While it was a terrorist attack in consideration, it wasn’t perpetrated by a being that the public would believe, so he should just keep his mouth shut and pretend like he didn’t see anything.  He switched through the other more entertainment focused channels. 

Reruns of Seinfeld, some cartoon about a fat man that mostly includes cutaway gags, another animated show about a ninja with blonde hair and blue eyes despite being japanese and reruns of ‘That 70s show’, a comedy made in the late 90s.  Finally Vlad reached a channel that just showed static, he turned the television off and lay his head on the pillow. The water stopped running just then, shortly after the teen walked out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Vlad grumbled while appreciating the pretty sight, his libido had risen exponentially ever since meeting Danny. Yet he only seemed to get aroused by the teen.  _ ‘Damn soulmate bond…’ _

From ecto acne to perversion, such a trade must be made in order for overwhelming ghostly powers Vlad supposes.

“Vlad, you’re doing it again.” Danny chimed in as he looked through the mini fridge, it had some pre-stocked beer which the teen sadly couldn’t drink, at least not unless his lover turned a blind eye.  “Doing  _ what  _ again exactly?” Vlad asked.  Danny took out two cans and put them on the nightstand, next he hopped into the bed and casually teased the older. “Arguing with yourself in your head.” The teen lay sideways with one leg prompted up, revealing his nearly hairless lower limbs.

Vlad shook his head and instead focused on the cans. “Daniel, I said no.”

“C’mon~ Just one sip?” Danny pleaded with big eyes. “No!” The man snapped more loudly than he intended, making the boy jump a tad. “Wow, jeez, alright I’ll put it back.”  Vlad reached out to grab Danny’s wrist, “Ugh. hold on, I’m sorry. With your attempts at flirtation it’s just been hard for me to-” He gulped. “-hold back.” 

Danny’s cheeks turned rosy, “I keep saying you don’t have to…”

“And  _ I  _ have to keep reminding you that you’re a minor.”

“Wh- What does it matter?! Tons of guys talk about how they’re fucking chicks in the gym changing room.” Most of them are probably lying, but who knows? “Hell, some even say how they’re doing it with older women, their sugar mommies or something.”

“So you see me as a sugar daddy then? Someone you’re obligated to fool around with for nice things?”

“No! I- Urgh!” Danny buries his head into the pillows and grumbles something Vlad can barely make out. “Whywe u godda bwe swo uwtite…” 

“Pardon?”

“I said: Why do you gotta be so uptight?”

“Oh, so suddenly not being a pedophile counts as being uptight.” Vlad mocked with an annoyed tone.  “...Do you like me just cause I’m a kid?” The teen inquired. 

“Of course not, it’s because of the bond.”

“Just the bond? Nothing else?” The raven asked with a concerned voice, Vlad huffed as he turned the other way. 

“Well, you also have surprisingly decent taste in music.” He supposed. It was a surprise to learn that Danny was into AC/DC and Pink Floyd, a pleasant one. The more newer bands he’s shown the man weren’t too bad either.  “You’re also carrying a lot on your shoulders and continue to push through for little to no acknowledgement. I wouldn’t say you’re selfless, but you’re kinder than most kids these days,” Vlad went on.

Danny sat up, deciding it was his turn to confess. “I like how you’re kind of...out there, you’re not like most adults I know. You’re feelsy, immature, stubborn. At first you come off as a crazy froot loop, but you got layers.” Like an onion.

Vlad wasn’t sure whether those things were compliments or were actually insults, but the bashful look of the teen instead of the usual smug one indicated the former.  “Daniel, why do you desire to have intercourse so badly?”

“What a stuffy way to put it...You get to first base, move on to second, then third, finally you get to home run and like- Makes stuff seem more official.”

_ ‘Sexual education is truly lacking in this country.’  _ Vlad thought to himself, so the main reason why Danny wants to do it so badly is, “You feel like this relationship is just a sham?”  The raven nodded shyly. “Everytime we do any romantic of sex stuff you get freaked out. You don’t see me as your boyfriend or lover or whatever...you see me as nothing more than a dumb kid.”  Vlad sighed for what felt like the hundred time today, he grabbed Danny by the chin and in a threatening voice spoke: “Are you sure you  _ want  _ me to see you as a lover?” The targeted reaction was fear out of the boy, but instead something poked out of his towel.

“I, um, I mean-” Danny stuttered with embarrassment, pushing himself off a bit to readjust his premature erection.  Vlad stopped his hands and ripped the towel off, leaving the teen butt naked. “I asked you a question,  _ boy _ .” He felt himself going a bit too far, and more than that, he felt something awaken in him the longer he stared at the boy’s average sized prick.

"Do you want me to see you as a lover?"

“...Yes.” Danny squeaked out, no longer attempting to hide his pale body.

He was covered in minor bruises from today’s events. Another thing Vlad noticed was how skinny the teen truly was.  He could see the outline of Danny’s ribcage. He danced his fingers between the rib spaces, tickling the boy to the point of giggling.

Vlad took off his sweater vest and slowly unbuttoned his undershirt. “You’d best not regret your decision, dear boy.”

The now half naked older man pinned his lover against the bed and pressed their lips together, exploring the warm opening with his large tongue. Danny didn’t back off either, attempting to trap Vlad’s organ of taste until they ensnared each other's pink buds.  Their mouths separated with a string of drool connecting them, Vlad pressed kisses to Danny’s neck as he fondled the boy’s tender chest. So flat yet so soft, the boy’s teensy tits made the elder’s pants tighten.

For Danny it kind of hurt, his chest was being squeezed and groped roughly. Whenever Vlad’s finger brushed his pink berries he felt a shocking tingle shoot through his body.  The teen whimpered as Vlad moved down, licking and smooching, scraping his teeth against his areola, practically devouring Danny’s nipples like they were candy. 

“Owch- Vlad! Don’t bite so hard!”

“Complaining already, are we?” Vlad mocked before going back, biting directly on Danny’s teats. The teen yelped at the pain, yet his cock throbbed with pleasure. “Fuck, if this is how it feels with just my chest, how bad is it going to be when you put it in?”

Vlad gave the boy a deadpan look before twisting his nipples. “Do you really expect me to insert it without proper preparation?” Once again, the american sexual education system fails incredibly in teaching proper techniques.

“Ow, ow, ow! I get it! Jeez!” Danny grabbed Vlad’s hair, roughly pulling him up to face the teen. “How exactly do you wanna do this then?” Vlad contemplated, there was one thing he always thought about yet never managed to do despite his night with Maddie.  He inserted one of his fingers inside the boy’s mouth, massaging his gums and revelling in the warm saliva. “This place seems to be good at stretching itself…”

Danny whined the more Vlad played around, letting his foot wander towards Vlad’s tented crotch. “Youw didn showa tho…” He mumbled with the digits in his trap. 

“Hm, true, I doubt you’d enjoy having to inhale my musk.”  When he put it like that, Danny jumped up and quickly shook his head. “No, no! It’s better this way!!! Preferred even!” He stated confidently, a tad louder than normal.

“A-Alright then…?” Vlad was not quite aware how perverted his boy could be, the younger might be a bit more hardcore than he thought. Danny grabbed Vlad’s shoulders and looked at him with determination. “Before that, could you raise your arms for a bit?”

The older seemed confused with the request, but eh, why not? Experimenting is important for youths. Vlad carefully lifted his limbs revealing his hairy, sweaty old man pits.

The damp moisture made some of his grey hairs stick together, entangling them, creating small knots that made Danny start drooling with hunger and lust.

He traces his thumbs along the underarm, rubbing the sweat beads until completely coating his hands in Vlad’s sweat. The teen brought his hands close to his face and sniffed them, inhaling the leftover dirty stank made precum flow out of his member.  Vlad continued holding his arms up, his hands behind his head. Completely flushed and left panting by the kinky act.

Danny went back, not satisfied with any lesser stench. He pressed his nose right into the source, Vlad’s right armpit, while his hands were busy playing with Vlad’s left pit and the teens own dick.  Vlad let out a few snickers from the teens tickling and smelling, soon those turned more into strangled groans.  Danny took a deep whiff, Vlad’s nasty musk smelt like a heavenly perfume aroma to him, it still wasn’t enough to sate him though. He goes for the full mile and licks a stripe across the elder’s underarm, tasting the salty liquid.

At that Vlad let out a full on moan, in his surprise Danny prematurely came into his hands.

He jumped back, exhausted from his rather courageous endeavor. His entire body relaxed thanks to his climax leaving him with no control over his bones.  Vlad gulped, both creeped out and insanely aroused by what just happened.  _ ‘He came...just by tasting my armpit sweat?’  _ He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his large meat rod. Large in Danny’s eyes anyway, it’s just a bit bigger and thicker than average.

_ ‘Who cares what normal people think, we’re halfas, spirits, ghosts! Most importantly, lovers.’  _ Vlad completely abandoned any guilt and repercussion this would put him in, they’re soulmates, they’re made for each other.

Why bother caring for others who will never have such a chance in the first place? Whether Danny grows older and taller or not, he didn’t care. Vlad wants to be with him no matter the age, no matter the appearance, no matter the situation.

His eyes turned a bright red. Opposing Danny’s whose began glowing a dark green.

Vlad moved forward towards his young lover before stuffing his meat inside Danny’s throat and immediately began thrusting into him with no mercy, fucking the boy’s face like it’s a masturbation tool. The younger halfa choked with each thrust, making a  _ gluk  _ noise whenever it thrusted past his uvula.  Vlad’s dick completely filled him, scraping along his soft palate to his esophagus.

Danny’s butt swayed in the air as Vlad used his face, the older licked his lips and guided his hands towards the tiny soft mounds, not letting up by thrusting his hips.

He squeezed and pulled the pillowy fair skinned cheeks apart, stretching Danny’s exit a slight. Vlad gave the boy a harsh slap making a strangled squeak vibrate through his throat, unable to get out, instead only giving more pleasure towards the elder.  Vlad continued slapping until the boy’s pale bottom became a stark pink, pained and burning to the point where sitting would sting.

It wasn’t over yet, he moved his fingers along the empty space in between, pressing his fingers against Danny’s perineum, slowly moving them up before they reached his anal orifice, massaging and pressing against it until one finger managed to pop in.

Danny couldn’t help but bite down at the painful dry feeling in his butt, Vlad didn’t let up, ignoring the nearly overwhelming pain.  He pushed his index finger in and out, causing squelching sounds out of the lewd hole. With no hesitation he pressed in two more fingers until three digits were forced inside.  The teen began crying, not understanding this strange feeling, it didn’t hurt as much as with the first but it just felt strange, like they’re not supposed to be there. 

His wiggling only made the fingers go deeper. So deep until he made the man reach a spot that made a mewl reverberate through his throat. Whenever Vlad pressed against that spot it felt like he was stroking his dick from the inside.

Vlad pulled the three fingers out to appreciate the gaping hole, Danny’s open boy pussy felt empty and shallow without anything inside it, the boy moved back and looked up with pleading eyes, begging to have them shoved back in.

Vlad pulled him back until he reached the base again, stuffing five fingers into the teenage boy’s exit.  Groans and moans filled the room, the heavy stench of ectoplasm mixed with sweat and sex would make a regular person faint with dizziness.  Finally Danny felt something building up inside Vlad’s shaft, he moved away all the way to the tip and started sucking like a baby would with a bottle. 

Bitter, salty cum flowed down his throat and into his tummy. As he swallowed his own manhood came for the second time, rendering his entire body feeling like jelly. His hole squeezing Vlad’s digits tightly before becoming completely lax.

Vlad and Danny fell tiredly onto each side of the bed, gasping and heaving.  Their eyes slowly turned back into their regular humanoid colors and their coherent thoughts reared their head again.

_ ‘...I messed up.’  _ He went overboard, way overboard. He let his Plasmius side seemingly take over his usual demeanor. Vlad worriedly turned his head to face Danny, the raven’s face was red and his lips stretched for so long that they bruised.  “D-Daniel, I might've gone a bit overboard. I apolo-” Before he could finish, Danny looked over to him with faded eyes and smiled sweetly, moving his arm which felt like it was filled with jello closer, holding the other’s hand as tight as he could.

“That...was amazing...❤” He breathed with a sore yet satisfied voice.

Vlad felt entranced by those sated endless blues which had a shade so similar to his own, drowning in those lust filled ocean eyes. All of his worries faded away, he intertwined his fingers with Danny’s, giving a warm smile back.

He kissed Danny one last time before they both passed out on the bed, nude, sweaty and covered with a few drops of cum.

Their cores hummed, brightly burning inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've gone a bit overboard with my armpit fetish ^^;


	6. Melty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEeeeeey Remember when this updated frequently? me neither, so, short hiatus  
> I have other stuff I gotta write and draw, especially for spooky month  
> also kinda been feeling creative burn out with this story
> 
> might be because I force myself to make them really really long, no more of that  
> 2000 word minimum, but no more 7000+ stuff
> 
> Hope this doesn't upset ya'll > ~ <

Chapter: 6 

Vlad slowly awoke to the sound of the TV playing, his eyes felt groggy and itchy, exhausted from last night. He might not be _that_ old, but he is almost in his forties, activities like that can tire a man his age out.

“Morning.” He muttered absentmindedly. Frightening his younger lover slightly. “M-Morning.”

Vlad stumbled around, slowly walking towards the bathroom to go on with the classic every day morning routine of brushing your teeth. The elder cracked his fingers and neck a bit, not used to the temporary hotel bed. It might be more luxurious than an average back alley motel, but it was no king size. He can use the whole ‘house terrorism' excuse for a few more weeks of rest, so he can spend the rest of the day simply lazing around. 

Maybe pick up a novel, or more importantly, rip Ghost Writer a new one for his newest ghost friend fiction.

He combed his ruffled up hair and put it in a lazy pony tail, he’ll take a shower once Danny leaves. “Daniel, do you feel alright? Any lasting pain or…?” He went a bit far yesterday, the boy was still virginal yet he practically destroyed his throat. His exit might’ve teared a bit as well upon the sudden dry entry. “Hm, the spanking made it kinda hard to lie down but other than that I feel fine. Though, I could use some cough medicine or something.” Danny rubbed his poor sore throat, he expected it to get rough but, man. 

At Least now he has a valid excuse to not participate verbally in class.

“I could have the room service bring some tea if you'd like. Any breakfast wishes?”

“Hm, I think I’ll skip breakfast today…” He didn’t feel particularly hungry, he’s become a bit deterred when it came to morning meals. Most mornings he woke up with a headache either due to a long battle that lasted the whole night or Lancer giving him a load of homework for no reason other than to mess with him, probably. Well, it could’ve been his recent streak of skipping. But it’s for the good of the people! He has the choice between sitting around not understanding anything in physics class or fighting off a giant ghost dragon, of course he’s gonna choose the latter.

No, not because it sounds vastly more exciting, but to protect amity park. Yeah.

It might get a little difficult when his parents ask, his mother might get all mommy mode and take care of him like a sickly dying deer. And Jazz would totally frea- “JAZZ!” Vlad jumped at the sudden exclamation.

“I completely forgot to text her anything, she has no idea where I am! What if she called the cops or something?” He wasn’t exactly planning on staying over, it just kinda happened after progressing on with...y’know.

“Speaking of, I get the feeling Jasmine is not on the best terms when it comes to me.” Vlad had seen some stink eyes in his life and that was a particularly stinky glare, he can’t exactly imagine why though, unless...No, Danny would never…“You didn’t tell her anything, have you?” He asked with slight worry, it’s the most likely explanation he can think of right now. Jazz seems like an accepting and patient girl, but in the end she’s still a child, her reaction would most likely be childish in turn.

“Course’ not. Jazz is a blabbermouth whenever I keep secrets, that’s why I haven’t told her about the whole ghost thing either.” Bed wetting, cookie stealing, looking up answers on his computer rather than solving them himself, Jazz had always blabbed for as long as he could remember. It caused a slight rift in their relationship.

Sure she just means well and wants him to ‘grow into a responsible and respectable adult’, but jeez, can’t a guy look up tedious math answers without getting tattled on by your genius sister who could easily skip a grade if she wanted?

Danny doesn’t hate her, but in the end, he can’t trust her either.

“I see. Whatever the case, I believe it is best you don’t reveal that you slept in my hotel room.” In the same bed no less. “What was his name again, Trucker? He might help out with a little white lie.”

_‘Another secret to add to the pile.’_ Danny thought to himself. He couldn’t help but sigh at the thought of having to keep another piece of info from his folks. Now, it’s completely normal for a kid to lie, even more, it's practically expected of a teen. However, little itty bitty pieces such as:  
-Secretly using their portal and getting into an accident   
-Turning into a half ghost   
-Using your new alter ego to fight off evil specters  
-Making your own dad look like a bigger buffoon than usual whenever he tries to catch aforementioned alter ego but failing miserably in the process.

Those teeny tiny white lies might not be the most normal, unless in context. 

Something that can be understood and looked down upon immensely is, well, going out with your god uncle and getting fingered by him in a hotel room. That’s a bit more than a white lie, that’s a straight up crime he’s covering up. Even worse, he initiated it. Not to forget the many stories and jokes Vlad makes about being a money embezzling, hypnotizing, blackmailing, political rich criminal. 

His times with Vlad are fun, last night wasn’t too bad either despite the rough treatment. Each hour they’re apart though? He can’t help but shake the feeling that this is wrong. His ghost half sees no problem but his human half is guilting him to no end.

Were people to actually find out and Vlad were powerless to stop it, what would happen? He’d feel the pain, both physically and mentally. He’d be the reason his first love were to get locked up.

“Great, now I’m the one being uptight.” He muttered, it’s true what Jazz always preached to him, _‘teens might feel the need to have sex, puberty is around the time your sexual awakening occurs after all, but they’re not mature enough to process the actual act. Especially not in modern times where we built up a clear system that imprints itself on the brain, it’ll have a negative imprint on your mental state regardless if both parties wanted to...uhm, do it or not.’_ Danny slumped into the sheets, feeling tired and dejected. His sister’s words echoing in his mind over and over.

Meanwhile Vlad was at the door, making sure the service worker doesn’t peek in and ask about the teenage boy in the room. A freshly cooked cheddar cheese brought for Daniel despite his wishes, the smell of cooked eggs and melted cheesy goodness should get his tummy rumbling in no time, for Vlad some croissants dusted with sugar. Danny stared at the plate put next to him, just as Vlad planned, his stomach growled.

“I don’t wanna eat…”

“That rumbling suggests the opposite.”

Danny shoved his face into the pillows, his stomach starting to hurt from the temptation of smells forcing themselves into the boy’s nose.

“Daniel, please, you should at least have a few bites before you leave.”

“Ugh, how come boomers always want to stuff food down kids’ throats?”

“Would you stop complaining about a free meal, I’m not letting you leave unless you eat a quarter of it. You're making this sounds like some kind of torture.”

Danny poked at the delicious omelette, cutting out a small part with the fork. One piece not even fully in his mouth before he starts devouring it like it’s the food of the gods, the exact opposite of torture. Vlad let out a snicker as he bit into his own meal, tongue melting at the soft and sweet sensation in his mouth. The two continued like this in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the television airing some kind of overly dramatic soap opera and their chewing being the only audio registering in their ears.

“Sorry for uh, the bad mood and stuff.”

“No no, it’s completely understandable.” Despite the fact that Vlad didn’t seem mad, the teen still felt at fault. He wanted it, he had seduced Vlad like a desperate hooker in need of some quick bus money. Now that he got what he wanted he felt, he felt like-

“Stuff would be so much easier if I were an adult.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, originally intended to keep in his mind. “...There would still be the gap and my past relation with your parents, but at the very least you’d be able to make your own choices with no one being able to argue otherwise.” Not to mention they’d feel a lot more at ease.

Corruption might be an act Masters had a lot of experience in, but this time it’s not his intent. 

He can’t, he won’t, but goddamn it he did. Making a teenage boy seduce a man in his forties? Inviting the aforementioned teenage boy into his private hotel room? How does that not reek of corruption?!

“Last night was-...We should wait for the actual act to happen when you are older. It’s just- It would be-” His impending chest ache made him stumble over his words. _‘Blasted bond…Hm-’_

Danny came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Vlad’s collar. His face was buried in the man’s neck. “It’s not too bad this time, there’s no need for you to-”

“I want to. I need- God, I’m such a mess.” His thoughts flip flopping, depending on which side wins the round. Rational thought? Or ghostly shackles? Vlad brushed the younger’s digits with his slightly wrinkled hand, exhaling briefly. “We’re both a mess, it’s mixed into our DNA.”

In this case, Vlad was referring to their ghost halves. The gooey, grimy, neon green ecto sludge mixed in with their human make up. Both of them unaware of what else he might be insinuating.  
  


_‘...I really should pay a visit to Writer.’  
  
_

* * *

  
The moment Danny entered his home he was greeted by a nasty grimace with orange hair on top. Jazz was fuming, absolutely fuming this time. He can’t understand why, last time she seemed completely fine with it. She screamed and huffed and puffed like there’s no tomorrow, it was like watching a volcano break out.

“Would you chill out? I hung out at Tuck’s, it got late, he let me stay over. Sorry for forgetting to send you a text but, jeez, you’re turning an anthill into a mountain.” The younger teen has been by now completely used to lying like this. “Don’t you play me like a fiddle, young man. You’re sweaty, your hair is all messed up and you’re doing that thing where you roll your eyes when you lie!”

“...What are you trying to say?”

Jazz took a deep breath, making sure to be calm enough so she won’t stutter or slur her words with rage. “I know that you’re in a relationship with Mr. Masters.”

Danny’s heart sunk with fear, how did Jazz find out? Did she go through his phone while he wasn’t looking? She seemed completely confident with her words, how, why- What is she planning to do?

“Now what, you’re gonna threaten to tell mom and dad if I don’t break up with him?”

“I don’t want to threaten you, I want you to realize yourself how this is not a real relationship” Not a real relationship? _Not a real relationship?_ “How the hell would you know?! You’ve never even had a boyfriend before!”   
  


“Boyfriend...Danny, do you think he wouldn’t do this with anyone else that was naive enough?” The young halfa’s eyes went wide at his sister’s statement, she wasn’t insinuating what he thinks she is, right? “He’s not a predator, Jazz!”

“Oh really? Last time I checked you’re not even fifteen!”

“It’s not like that! We have- We have a reason, ok?!”

“Oh really, tell me all about it then.” She mocked with a sarcastic tone, expecting reasons like for a few examples:   
‘He’s different!’ ‘He makes me happy?’ ‘None of your business…’ 

The real reason of course seemed much more ridiculous than any of the realistic scenarios playing in her pseudo adult mind, what the heck was her younger brother supposed to say? He can’t just reveal his alter ego, she’s always had aversion to ghosts. Not quite as much as their parents, but she’s not a fan that’s for sure. What if she’ll tell them? What if they experiment on him? What if they manage to get rid of Phantom? What if his feelings for Vlad really turned out to be just forced endearment from his specter side?

He started hyperventilating, the fear gripping at his core. _‘S-Shit! Is this how Vlad always feels like?’_

Jazz carefully pat her little brother’s back, concerned at this sudden reaction. Maybe she should’ve put this talk off for a few more days...No, any more time spent with that disgusting man would only fool Danny more. “A week, I’ll give you a week to notice how this...this is just wrong, it’s just going to hurt you.”

_‘If we’re apart it’s only gonna hurt more!’_ He wishes he could tell her, he truly does, but it’s too much of a risk. “Mom and Dad are still out in Washington, but they’ll come back next week or so if they can’t find it. Until then…” Jazz authoritatively puts her hands to her hips. “I’m in charge, so whether you like it or not, you are going to listen to me.”

“...” Danny glared at his older sister, truly venomously.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m only doing this to protect you-”

“I don't need you protecting me like some kind of kid! Besides, you’re doing the opposite if anything!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You- I-....Ugh, whatever. I’m so done with this conversation.” The young raven haired teen walked off with one hand rebelliously in his pocket, the other gripping at the bag with the Abyss logo. “Wh- Danny!” Jazz tried to reach out, but at this point he already dashed upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Jazz and Danny sighed deeply, neither understanding how to make the other understand their thoughts and actions. Siblings are supposed to rely on each other, but right now it seems like a constant war between two very different sides with points of view the other isn’t aware of.

Danny flopped onto his bed and texted Tucker to keep the air clear for him in case Jazz tries to verify his lie afterall, but at this point, it was clear that she didn’t trust him. Fair enough, considering he doesn’t trust her back but, still, it hurt. Tucker sent back a thumbs up, alongside a question, ‘Wat 👻 this time?’ Danny put the phone next to him as he lay down. Feeling too exhausted to come up with another lie, this time to his best friend no less.

He slept more than enough, yet felt so tired.

A whole sunday in bed is a luxury that might only happen at this age, might as well use this time to rest and just take a break from...everything, drift off for a bit. He deserves it. He deserves many things!... _’Hmph, I’m starting to think like him.’_ A tad selfish, but so are most. Just because he’s a hero doesn’t mean he has to be a perfect little selfless angel. Even if many expect that from him. Including his best friend Sam.

She doesn’t mean anything bad by it, that Danny absolutely knows. But sometimes when she preaches to him about how he should swallow his needs and use his powers wisely while also trying to get him to help spook the people holding a local hotdog eating contest just, stinks.

Still, he’s grateful to have her. He’s had a lot of tough times and when he was down, even as she nagged that it’s his duty, she was still there comforting him in her own way.

He hasn’t spent much time with Sam alone these days, it’s always the three together or him and Tuck. Maybe, maybe she could give him some courage to hold his ground against Jazz. Course’ he wouldn't spill the whole context but-...

Well, he might someday. Depending on how long Vlad and him stay together.

...if they even stay together, or if their relationship crumbles and they will become purely physical for the sake of staying alive. “Ow! Damn, even thoughts hurt now.” Soulmates, pfeh, this is no different than some curse obstructing his daily life. Kinda like his Phantom side. 

So, why does he love both so much?

Why does he want to keep them in the first place when all they’ve done is put him in danger, directly harm him or put a dent in his relationships.

“...Why can’t I just grow up?”

Danny picked up his phone again, deciding the best thing to do is to distract himself by looking through random sites and blogs. He’ll grow up eventually, but until then, he’ll have to live by these rules with these secrets with all this stress and-...it’s starting to get to him. It’s starting to get to him alot. He’s carrying boulders on his shoulders everyday and each time the sun rises they feel heavier and heavier.

The teen scrolls and scrolls mindlessly, his eyes feeling heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: 06.10.2020)  
> Eyyo It's coming back!  
> I'm feeling ready to get back into the groove and down to boogie  
> It was incredibly cringe to reread the old chapters but hey we all end up hating old work, I hope to update it by the end of spooky month!


	7. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am back, prepare for more drama

Chapter: 7

“Kiddos! We’re home early!” Jack shouted with glee. While he wasn’t able to find the ghost that attacked Vlad’s mansion, nor was he able to find out which did it, he and Madeline had a fun time walking around Wisconsin and visiting old places they frequented during their college years.  Sad to know that most either closed down or became less popular with the young but the memories are still keeping it alive in his  _ soul _ .

Danny and Jazz were silently eating their dinner when they walked in, startled as they were in a trance of staring each other down, mexican standoff style.

“Oh, hi.”

“Welcome back.”

The two replied dryly, immediately their mother was put off.  “Hey, you two just had several days without your nagging folks around, what’s with the bad mood?” She inquired in a cheerful tone. Sure it was normal for them to be more laid back but the air seemed tense around them.

“Yes, Danny, whatever could be the matter?” Jazz spoke with offense, purposefully trying to rile her brother up. “Don’t you start again!” He snapped, this has been going on almost everyday, she keeps hounding him with questions about where he went, what he was doing, who he was meeting, whether or not he was meeting Vlad, it was driving up the wall.  “Woah there, cool down, son.” Jack was taken aback by the outburst. Looks like a fight broke out during their absence.  Danny went ahead to wash his plate, trying his best to appear calm.

“Oh, hold on, I wanted to ask ya’ something-” Jack followed, “Has Vlad called here while we were gone?”

A cold shiver went down Danny’s spine, he turned around to answer, noticing Jazz glaring him down, his mother staring at his dad with a questioning expression. “Why would he call here?” She asked.  “Well, I tried calling him yesterday but it went to voicemail so he might not have heard it yet- But uh, long story short, I invited Vladdy for Dinner!”  The three other members of the house broke out in a cold sweat.

“You...you did?” Danny asked.  “Yup! He’s staying in a hotel close by, right? So I thought we should invite him to over and host him for a night. He did the same for us.”

“Jack, I’m sure he’s incredibly busy having to, um, manage everything and talking to the press. He might not be able to-”

“Actually,” Jazz cut into her mother’s sentence, “There was a call this morning about how he might make it.”

Danny turned to her in surprise, why didn’t she tell him? And, why didn’t  _ he  _ tell him?

“Haha! I knew he’d take some time for his old buddies! Maddie, whatcha’ think you should cook?” His wife’s face scrunched up, “What  _ I  _ should cook? You didn’t even tell me that you invited him!” She angrily replied.  “You were asleep from all that walking around, I just came up with the idea on the spot so-”

“I don’t want him to come here!”  Finally, some of her true feelings came out. Jazz, Danny, and the most confused of all, Jack, all stared at her with wide eyes.

“I don’t want to see him, I hate it when you talk about him,I hate it when you act so nice to him, I can’t  _ stand _ being around him, Jack!” 

Tears were forming in her eyes, her husband attempted to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in the master bedroom.  “What...was that?” Jazz asked. Danny averted his eyes, he’s been able to process the whole ‘Vlad slept with my mom 14 years ago’ info that he never wanted to know in the first place. But Jazz would most likely react in a more hysterical manner than he did, more so considering he’s currently going after her son.

Jack ran up the stairs after her, knocking on the door like a mad man. “Maddie? Maddie, open the door! What’s going on with you?!”

“Go away!”

With no idea what to do, he did just that. With a huff and scrunched up eyebrows he went out the door, slamming it shut on his way out. They usually never have fights like this. 

(Not counting their yearly christmas conundrums.)

He had no idea where to go or who to talk to, he usually hung around in the Fenton lab and besides his wife, he had next to no close friends in Amity Park.

Wait,

Currently there  _ is  _ one of his closest, bestest, most trusted friends nearby. But...

Jack had a funny feeling in his overly large stomach, he had no idea what happened between them, but whatever it is- To have the usually sound Maddie act so distraught that she doesn’t even want to tell him, it must’ve been worse than the time he forgot to pick up Danny from school during a massive rain storm which he STILL suspects was the cause of some weather based ghost.  He aimlessly walked around Amity Park, should he go see Vlad? Ask what was going on? Hide out somewhere until he and Maddie can talk again?   


  
...The last option would be the easiest to take.

After some time,

Plasmius casually floats around the, invisibility activated as he heads towards the Fenton Lab. He stopped shortly before the abode and transformed back, making sure no one was around to watch. Then again, who would still be outside at this time of hour?  He pressed the bell and stood for a while, hoping the family was still awake, Vlad came at a much later time than he expected. mostly due to finding out that most of his managed business were in disarray from the few days he took off. Not even one week of vacation seems to be possible with his status and wealth.

The one to open the door this time was...Oh no.

“Maddie! It’s wondrous to see you again.” He greeted with a disturbed voice. 

“...Vlad, I can’t do this anymore. We seriously need to talk about this.”  Looking closer, Maddie didn’t look so wondrous to look at. Her hair is disheveled, her eyes red, presumably from crying, and she’s wearing a sleep robe over her jumpsuit.  She began speaking again, “I think, I think it’s time to tell Jack the truth, to tell the kids the truth...to find out whether or not-”

“We should talk inside.”  Vlad pushed past the woman, his mind in disarray. Why, why why, why. Do they  _ have  _ to talk about this right now? Right here? While her kids are clearly spying on them from upstairs? Danny already knows what she’s referring to, but Jazz was naive about the subject.  He walked into the Fenton’s living room, “What brought this up again? Didn’t you want to forget that whole ordeal?”

“I did! I really did, I tried my best to ignore our past but- The guilt is eating me up inside. I don’t even know whether Danny is Jack’s son!” She frantically walked around the living room in a frenzy.

“You- You don’t know?” Vlad began to feel a cold sweat forming on his back.

“Living with all this baggage, constantly having to pull the wool over my family’s eyes. Do you have any idea what it is like to live with a secret that could ruin your whole life were it to come out?!” Masters looked at her with, surprisingly, understanding eyes. Before he could answer her or try to convince her otherwise, the young man and woman of the house stepped in.

“You...Mom, did you- No, no, this has to be some sort of prank, right?” Jazz asked with perplexity, she’s the sharper tool in the shed, and she sure as hell did not mishear what her mother was implying. “Did you cheat on dad with Vlad?”  Maddie averted her eyes at first, but there was no running away anymore.

“...Yes.”

As if on cue, Jazz passed out from the revelation. Usually he would be making fun of her for such an exaggerated reaction, but he could fully and utterly relate to this situation.

“Oooh, I’m the worst! I’m a horrible mother!”  Vlad actually started to feel that this is actually really serious, more so to her than to him. Causing this huge amount of distress to Maddie a second time, he might no longer love her like he did, but there was still some care and feelings of kinship with the woman.  And, as much as he doesn’t want to admit, a tinge, a smidge, just a tiny bit of leftover good feelings were also geared towards Jack.

Had this been another time, a different set of circumstances, maybe he would tell him but. There’s a certain teenage boy detail that would upset him much larger. Especially if his worries are proven right. 

“Maddie, you said you don’t know who Daniel’s father was, right?”

“Well, yes, I mean, I couldn’t just casually take a blood sample from him and Danny then take them to the hospital to be compared.” That would seem beyond suspicious. “Well, how about you do it with us then.”

“Vlad…?” The young halfa began sharing the worry.  Were the test to come out positive...Oh god.  “I- I don’t think we should-”

“I’m scared of the truth too, little badger, about it all being some sort of dumb misunderstanding.” Vlad cut in. The two shared a look of worry and distress. Madeline wasn’t sure what to make of this seemingly intimate moment between the two. “Oh no, are there more secrets I’m not aware of?”  Danny gulped as Vlad fake coughed into his fist, “Let’s just head down.”  
  


Jazz awoke with a headache, looking at the wall clock she was asleep for about ten minutes.  “Huh? Where’d everyone go?” Just as she asked herself she heard murmurs coming from the lab, she carefully tiptoed through the kitchen and down the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Vlad asked with his foot tapping hastily. “Patience, this isn’t a normal DNA machine. Usually it’s used to detect anything ectoplasm based.”

“...Wait, so anything infused with ghost DNA will be detected?” Danny asked.

“Yes, it took us a good few months to finish this baby, ghostly fluids can’t be detected with normal blood sample detection methods so we had to not only find but use alot of our precious samples to get this to work.”

_ ‘Oh no.’  _ A shared thought between the two halfas. Great, now if the tests  _ do  _ come out negative, they have to explain another secret. However, their ghostly and more intimate secret would be much more preferred at this point.  
  
Everyone shook as the machine started beeping, indicating that it has completed it’s process. Eyes were focused, breaths were held, Jazz gripped to the railing like her life depended on it.

And the results are:

* * *

...

....

.....

“...It’s positive.”


	8. The truth is out

Chapter 8:

Jack came back with a full stuffed stomach, plighted by a stinging feeling in his heart, still nervous about what could’ve happened while he left in a huff.  Did Vlad come back? How did Maddie react? And most importantly, just what in the actual heck is he missing that’s upsetting her? Throughout all these years of being together, Maddie never once indicated to him that she felt uncomfortable around Vlad.

Well, she clearly did but Jack never noticed.

They’ve told each other's secrets and feelings all the time. Granted there wasn’t much to hide anyway, but point is, Jack thought they were on a perfect wavelength.

He hesitated as his hand reached for the keys, he didn't feel ready in the slightest. His knees jitter. He has no choice though, not like he can just ignore this problem forever. “Calm down, it’s gonna be fine.” He motivated himself one last time before slowly turning the keys and entering the house.

They’re able to compromise each christmas.  She forgives him each anniversary.  He can realize that his ghost hunting takes too much priority over his family at times.

There is nothing that they haven’t gone through that could split them apart, such a petty and small fight meant nothing in his eyes. At most he dreads having to swallow his pride and apologize first.  Jack looks into the living room, nobody there. Neither in the Kitchen. Upstairs? Nada. Dinner hasn’t seemed to be prepared either, not a big deal, he wasn’t here during that time anyway and attempted to stuff his emotions away through cheesecake.

Strange, no one seems to be around in the house...well, he hasn’t checked the lab, but what would they be doing there? _‘Meh, worth a look.’_

Indeed worth it was, the entire family, plus Masters, were seemingly having a get together in the Fenton’s laboratory basement.

Jazz was being comforted by Madeline on one side of the room, while on the other was Vlad and Danny looking like they'd killed a man. It was a bit off putting how the four were spaced apart like that, in the basement, with the lights off, the only light source being the glowy green ectoplasm filled containers while looking heavily distressed- OK it was  _ way _ more than just a bit off putting.

“Hey, uh, I’m back.”

Everyone looked at Jack with sheer terror on their face, especially Vlad and Madeline.

Jazz quickly averted her eyes however her brother Danny kept the eye contact. He looked betrayed, perplexed, upset, nearly every negative adjective you could think of in this situation.  Jack wasn’t sure as to why though, was it something he did? Sure he was to blame for leaving so suddenly but that was between Maddie and him.

“So, um, I came to apologize-” Jack attempted to say as he took a step toward his wife. But Madeline quickly stopped him, “No, you have nothing to apologize over. It was my mistake. And I can’t find a single reason to justify my actions.”  The way she spoke seemed nearly robotic, like she thought these exact sets of words over and over again. “O-Ok? But I shouldn’t have left like that.”

“No, you should’ve.” Vlad cut in, “She should’ve told you, and you should’ve left her.”

Jack was surprised and enraged at these words. He has no right to criticize their marriage like that, it was just a small fight...Wait, “Told what?”  Vlad was looking at the large man with pure pity, not regret or even guilt, pity. He hated the man that was true and he wanted to betray him for years. He knew how it felt now, and wouldn’t wish it upon him even with Jack being his worst enemy.

Maddie lowered her head before she stepped aside, leading Jack’s eyesight to detect their custom ghost DNA machine. “Did uh, did you break the machine? We break our equipment all the time, no big deal.”

“Jack just-...Look at the screen.”

The large man complied with furrowed brows, on the small green indicator screen were the letters ‘ POSITIVE ’ in a pine shaded bold font with a cute ghost symbol at the side to indicate it was ghost related matter, That one was the trickiest to do, not many manuals or tutorials on how to custom program a blood testing machine to work with ectoplasm.  He tapped the two buttons on the right, opening the machine up to look at the sample, rather, samples. Meaning they were compared and...positive.

The thing that confused him most was that the two samples were red, as if it were belonging to a regular person. But then the ghost symbol wouldn’t have appeared alongside the results…

“I’m still lost, whose are these?”

“Oh for pete’s sake!” Vlad snapped, “They’re ours, you simpleton!” He pointed towards himself and Danny.  “Ah, gotcha…...Wait,” The gears in Jack’s head were turning as slow as slugs, he at first didn’t comprehend what Vlad just told him in the slightest. He put down the samples and leaned against the lab table and carefully tried to organize a bulletin list in his brain.

Ok, first off:

-Maddie has been distressed whenever near Vlad for years, apparently.

-She’s been hiding something incredibly huge, something that Vlad seemed unaware of causing him to take it rather emotionally. Seriously, jeez, he looks like that time he had his first hangover in college.

_ ‘No- Back on track,’ _

-They busted out the customized DNA testing machine and it came out positive.

-The samples they used were of Vlad and-

…

“You’re absolutely sure that these,” Jack held up the samples again, “Belong to  _ you  _ two.”  Vlad looked him in the eyes as he nodded. Danny doing the same, him looking like he’s about to scream yet somehow still casual in this situation. Jack went over all the facts again, and again, and again. No matter how much he thinks about it, it all leads to the same conclusion.  “Maddie,” He said finally. “Yes.” She responded in a shaky yet cold tone.  “Did you...did you really- with him?”

There were no tears, only shame. Jazz was the one to spill them instead, she reacted in the most normal way for this messed up situation. Madeline nodded, keeping her head down, staring at the floor beneath.

“...Did you consider ever telling me, after these fourteen long years?”

She did, she truly wanted to. But how in the actual hell do you build up the courage to tell your husband that you got impregnated by his best friend from college and kept shut for days, to months, to years, letting him be fooled to think that the boy was his!?  She wanted to, she really did, in the end though, her actions spoke louder than her words. 

“No, never.”

It was another long stretch of silence in the room that left everyone shocked and appalled. Vlad was the first to try and break the silence. “Jack, I-”  The large man left him no chance to speak, punching the billionaire square in the face with his knuckles strong and his vision seeing red.  “Dad, stop it!” Jazz swooped in and attempted to pull him away. Jack pushed her back as he grabbed onto Vlad’s collar, leading to her injuring herself as she slammed against the table. Her mother and her brother quickly ran to her aid.

“Jazz! Are you alright?” The young halfa asked. “I’m- I’m fine.” His sister responded as she caressed her arm.

Jack put his arm back down and dropped Masters onto the floor. Slowly walking up the stairs to the top floor of the common house, most likely his turn to lock himself in the master bedroom from all the emotional stress.

“I’ll go...get something to cool the bruise.” Danny said as he made his way to the stairs, looking back one more time.

Looking at him. Dark green flashed in his eyes matching the quick flash of bright red from Vlad.  They weren’t soulmates, not exactly father and son, they can’t be called lovers now either. 

They were nothing more than two strangers who made a mistake.

* * *

A month has passed since the incident. Maddie and Jack haven’t talked to each other at all, refusing to even be in the same room.

With the second secret out, that being how Danny was the ghost kid, he longer had to hide his alter ego or little ghost quirks that meddle with daily life. Such as having to fight off ghosts during school. It was neat to no longer get grounded or have stern discussions about him skipping class, but he would rather be grounded until he was eighteen than the current situation that unfolded.  The person he thought was his father wasn’t. He fucked his real dad because he thought they were soulmates. His sister is the only one who knows that he had a relationship with Vlad.

And to top off this seeming melodramatic telenovela, Danny felt like absolute shit. Both emotionally and physically.

He couldn’t do anything about it. After that day Vlad left, his castle was still being rebuilt so instead he moved to some cabin near the rocky mountains. They still talked and texted over the phone, although rarely, just so they won’t go completely crazy from their constant stinging cores acting up.  Their insides were burning. They both wish they could simply meet and get this surge of pain to leave. But a simple kiss and a hug won’t fix the rest. Even after everything, even if neither wants to admit it. They still felt attracted to each other.

Whether romantic or physical, it didn’t matter. It’s disgusting. Everything they did felt right, but it’s wrong. Their rosy glass shattered and reality kicked in. Pedophilia, incest, borderline necrophilia. Jesus, their relationship was like an immoral hotpot with the worst themed ingredients of all.

Pain or not. Them doing anything after what happened in the hotel, after the revelation. It would all hurt so much more.  So Danny went on with his life, getting used to it. 

It was fine.

He was fine.

They. Were. Fine.

…”Hey, uh, Danny? You there, dude?” Tucker snapped his fingers in front of the halfas face, no reaction. The three social rejects of the school were hanging out at Sam’s place, watching a new slasher film that they were absolutely not allowed to watch at their age. Tucker was freaking out over nearly every gory scene, Sam’s eyes were glued with excitement to see that annoying popular girl character get slashed, meanwhile Danny was...gone. 

Not literally, but he was definitely not all there mentally right now.

“Ok- That gigasize fizzy soda is starting to come back with a vengeance. I’m gonna take a leak.” Tucker excused himself and headed to look for the bathroom in this massive house. Leaving the teenage boy and girl alone. In a dark room.  Sam started to become nervous all of a sudden, it’s not like they never hang out just by themselves, but this was the first time the two were alone in her room together.

“This next scene is the best, the banshee comes down and-...Danny?” Sam shook the boy’s shoulder, he turned to face her with sullen eyes. “Jeez, you’ve been so weird lately, not in a good way. Are you hiding something from us again?” Sam inquired with a stern tone.  The boy sighed as he answered. “It’s nothing.”

“Wooow, so convincing.” Sam snapped back sarcastically. “C’mon, what’s up?” She didn’t want to ruin the fun night by going mom mode but at the same time didn’t want Danny to push all of his feelings to the side, bottling it up until he does something stupid and rash.  The young halfa looked deep into Sam’s amethyst eyes, back when they first met he developed a sort of crush towards her. He quickly convinced himself that they were just friends and that she didn’t see him in the same way, frequently telling off anyone who called them ‘love birds’.  It was nothing but a dumb crush anyway, similar to Paulina. 

He was starting to notice girls due to puberty and hormones. Yet he also had fantasies about men, either he’s bisexual or he was never that into girls in the first place. Danny assumed that guys and girls who hang out eventually get together. That’s how it should be, that’s normal.

He’s normal.

“Hello? Are you ignoring me? Danny, stop being so-” Before Sam could finish, Danny pressed their lips together. Sam at first panicked, but slowly she gave in, her eyelids closing as she relaxed into the sudden kiss.  Usually even if it was a fake out make out, Danny’s heart would be racing. Usually. 

This time, he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wew, just a short hiatus this time  
> when will the next chapter come?...uwu


	9. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Sorry

Sooooo, for any of the readers who were excited for the finish line  
I'm sorry

I really am

But I just cannot force myself to cross it

This fic started off from a random prompt I read over on tumblr, theories and AUs on how Vlad is Danny's real dad. I thought to myself "Hey I have a daddy kink and ship pompous pep, that would be so neato" so I looked to find any fanfics with this sort of plot...there weren't any.

Well, there were, but they're badger cereal not pompous pep.

The more I thought about the more I wanted to write it, but I was still super new to writing smut, heck writing in general, I wasn't exactly sure how I would even manage to do this.

But then came my co-author, DuffyDragons, we hanged in a same discord and I posted my idea over there (the scar server) Duffy really liked the idea and asked if we wanna collab on this.  
I said "ye" and thus the first very, very, VERY long and clunky chapter was written.

I don't know why I made so many of the chapters 20 pages long, but- I somehow managed to do that and post almost weekly????

Then however, Duffy got busy with life and had to leave the project leaving me to try and finish it on my own

that's when I realized something, I didn't plan this out at all

The story got boring, I added too much fluff, a bunch of story threads that were inspired/stolen from other pompous pep fics, and as more time passed, I just got sick of this absolute mess of a fic

I still really like Pompous Pep however! I have alot of short story ideas on a doc that I wanna do someday, similar to the Vladdy Kink series. One day this story might get rewritten with much better writing, less fluff, and more smut. Maybe.

Again, sorry for ending it just when it was near the finish line, but I can't force myself to finish this fic because- I just hate it so much, it's so bad.

The last chapter will be the quick script I made for the finale, for anyone who wants to know what would've been written

Uh...Cya, hope you'll like any of the other fics I'll be posting


	10. script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a few elements that were in chapter 8

Maddie and Jack argue since well, now she knows Danny is not Jack's and she can't live with this lie anymore. 

Meanwhile Vlad, Danny and Jazz are all having a panic attack still downstairs since uh oh sphagettios they just found out Danny sucked his own dad's dick, Jack PUNCHES Vlad square in the face and heads upstairs, tension is high and several weeks pass with Maddie and Jack still not talking and Danny not getting messages nor contacting Vlad back since they feel morally conflicted. 

He feels pain due to not being with Vlad for so long but he feels so numb and dissociates basically, there's a scene where he and Sam kiss somehow (still gotta find that out) and he just feels, nothing after a day of detention he finds Jazz on the way home aswell after a tutoring gig and he just breaks down, she hugs him and equally shares her frustrations :( 

Later on Danny flies to Vlad's old mansion, he decided not to move near there afterall because the rosy glasses are gone, only regret and longing stays.  


Vlad tries to send the boy home without actually getting close to him since he knows he would melt like butter- oops it already happened. Danny forces himself onto Vlad and attempts to get him hard, but after a few moments he just stops because- fuck man, somebody help this poor kid. 

(oh wait I'm the one causing the suffering uwu) 

They both have a angsty talk and have uncomfortable but loving sex, later on a timeskip where Danny moves in with Vlad to attend college and have daily life with his daddy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the S.C.A.R discord server if you're a sinful FUCK who belongs in horny jail (mostly focuses on Loli and Shota fanfics)  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
